To Hell and Back
by darkiceone
Summary: Note: rating may change After being married to an abusive husband, Rin moved back to Japan in hopes of starting a new life...what happens when her husband comes back to her? Why won't her family help her? Why is she being helped by the jerk inu fulldemon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Enough was enough, she had had it with her so called husband's abuse and she was going to fight back. No older then 18, Higurashi, Rin…well the now Smith, Rin, was going to fight back against her husband's abuse. She had been no older than 15 when her parents had wed her off to some American just so that she could go and live in the United States as an American so that she would get a 'better' education. She had learned more in her old high school then in the one her husband had placed her in.

She lived in one of the hottest states and she never liked it. It was now eight pm and she had just finished making dinner. After making sure that everything was set and ready for her escape, Rin quickly served dinner and set the table once she heard her husband pull up and into the drive in. She knew that if she didn't leave after this she would be killed, he had promised her that long ago. Just as her husband had walked into the house, Rin had finished getting into the clothing her husband had her wear when they would eat so that it would be easier for him to take her once he had his fill.

'_Not tonight you worthless son of a bitch.' _Rin thought as she smiled at her husband and said, "Welcome home dear…how was your day?"

"My day will get better once I've done eating." He answered as he walked passed her and into the dining room.

"You're plate is served and your three drinks are there as well." Rin stated as she followed after him so that she could take her seat once he was seated.

"It seems like you have finally learned how to do all the house work properly. That's good." He stated as he began to eat. "Now go and get me the phone." He ordered as he took a drink of the first cup that she had placed before him.

"Yes dear." Rin stated as she quickly ran to bring him the phone. _'What is this son of a bitch doing…if he invites anyone I'll have to find a way to drug them too…that asswhole really should have realized that having your wife, who can make drugs with house hold items, would not be safe for him.' _

"I'll be inviting a friend over, now that you know how to do all the house chores properly you need to learn how to be better in bed my dear." He called out.

As soon as he had said that Rin froze not daring to reach for the phone now. There was just no way she was going to go that far. It was bad enough that she had to sleep with this abuse bastard every night, there was no way in hell she was going to let one of her husband's friends beat her as well. _'Great, now I have to do this the longer way…just great.' _Rin thought as she unhooked the phone, dialed 911 and said, "I'm not going to be giving you the phone then dear. I am not some whore you own and can sell damn it! I am your wife!"

"What the hell did you just say to me you worthless bitch! Do I need to beat this into you know!" he roared as he stood up from his seat and turned around to glare at her.

"No, because you will never lay a hand on me again! I'm going to leave you!" Rin yelled as she turned to run off. She knew that at this point the police would be recording this and probably trying to figure out where she was.

"You bitch! I give you a home in the richest place and you do this to me. I'll kill you! I'll kill you and hide your body under the plants in The Villa's garden just so that you can be food to the plants!!"

'_I'll give the cops ten minutes before they get here.'_ Rin sourly thought to herself as she stood in a defensive stance. "Sorry honey but like I said, I will fight back even if it cost me my life."

"Bitch, you have no idea who you are messing with." He growled as he reached for his knife.

"And neither do you." Rin hissed as she quickly hung up the phone so that they wouldn't here the rest of what she had to say, "I drugged your food and your drinks…now you will tell me where the hell did you leave the paper work of our marriage?"

Unable to lie to her he said, "I have them under our bed in a whole under the floor board."

"I figured as much." Rin hissed as she slightly relaxed.

"Bitch!" he yelled out before he charged at her.

Knowing that the cops were about to run in, Rin easily moved out of the way so and jumped over her husband just as she cops ran in and took him to the ground. Once that had been done, one of the female officers came up to her and asked, "Are you alright Mrs. Smith?"

"I'm fine, however there are some papers that I would like for you to see, I don't think my marriage to that son of a bitch was ever really official." Rin stated as she began to lead the way.

"If that is the case Mrs then I'm afraid that you will have to leave the country." The officer stated.

"I know, and I perfectly understand that." Rin stated before she reached under the bed and handed the paper work over to the officer.

Once it had been looked at and reviewed that had found that not only were all of the paper work he had claimed to be true and official, but they had found about have a dozen marriages. All of which had names of missing women and some dead women. After collecting what belonged to her, and all of the money that was in his account as well as her own hidden account, Rin booked a flight back to Japan after finding her cousin. _'Well I hope she likes this surprised and I hope she doesn't over do it.' _Rin thought as she boarded her flight.

As she walked down the row to find her seat, Rin found herself sitting next to a full blooded inu demon. He had long silver hair and cold golden eyes. **(A/N: Bet you can't guess that is…) **Knowing that this was not the time to start looking at other men, Rin simply took her seat and tried to make sure that he couldn't see what small buries she still had on her. Just as she had looked at her seat number, she turned to the men before her and said, "I'm sorry but you seem to be in my seat."

"I will be taking the window seat." He growled out. "You can have m seat."

"No, I wanted the window seat and that is why I requested it. Now move it before I move you." Rin hissed in anger. _'Who the hell does this guy think he is?' _

"How much do you want for it?" He asked.

"Uh!" Rin yelled as she got everyone's attention. "I don't want your money! I want my seat!"

Just as he turned to yell back at her, the inu demon looked over her small, pale form and noticed some very thin and unnoticeable scares on her arms and wrist. Without another word, He took his right seat and allowed Rin to take her seat. _'Stupid women, she should have just called the police.' _He thought.

'_I wonder why he moved without yelling back at me…wait…could he have…no, it's not possible.' _Rin couldn't help but think as she took her seat and tried to relax enough so that she could go to sleep.

"Is there something wrong here Miss?" a flight attendant was heard as she approached both her and the demon next to her.

Not wanting to get the demon next to her into any trouble, Rin looked at the demon next to him and took in every detail. Once she was sure of his name, she turned to the flight attendant and said, "No, I was surprised to see that my old friend Sesshomaru here was on the same flight. Everything is alright but thank you very much for making sure."

"Are you sure?" the flight attendant asked when she heard the demon next to her mumble something in Japanese.

"Oh I'm sure, but really, thank you so much." Rin stated as she turned to glare at the inu demon next to her.

Once the flight attendant was gone, the inu demon next to her turned to face the small girl and growled out, "Just how did you know my name? Have you been following me?"

"If I had been following you, you would have noticed me long ago." Rin hissed as she turned around to look out of the window as the plane began to move.

"This Sesshomaru would like to know who you knew my name." he growled out before adding, 'bitch' in Japanese.

After taking a calming breath, Rin turned to face the inu demon that sat next to her and answered, in perfect Japanese, "I knew you're name because you left your ticket hanging out of your fucking pocket at an angle where I can read it you baka."

To speechless to say anything in return, Sesshomaru watched as this girl that had not only spoken to the flight attendant in perfect English but had also told him off in perfect Japanese, put her headphones on and listen to music as she tried to enjoy her flight. Once they were in the air, Rin turned to face the flight attendant and said, "If it is possible can I have my meal, I have some medicine that I need to take on time."

"Of course, what would you like to drink Miss. Oh I'm sorry, Mrs." The flight attendant asked as she noticed wedding ring on the girls hand.

"It's Miss. And just water would be nice." Rin answered as she quickly took of her ring and threw it in her bag. _'How the hell did I forget about the stupid thing…five bucks says that its fake anyway.' _She thought bitterly.

'_Whore.' _Sesshomaru thought as he kept his eyes closed.

Once her meal had been brought to her, Rin made sure that the flight attendant was out of sight, that no one was looking at her, and to make sure that the inu demon that slept next to her didn't see what she was about to do. Once she was sure that he was asleep, Rin took her medicine and quickly changed the wraps she had around her wrist. _'This is why I prefer the criminal system in Japan then in the United States.' _Rin thought as she quickly wrapped the wounds that were on her wrist.

Once she was done with that, Rin ate her meal and began to get ready for bed. Just as she had fallen sleep, Rin began to have nightmares of her past, of the life she had, if you could call it a life, with her ex-husband. Not that he had ever been her husband. Meanwhile Sesshomaru watched with curiosity as she began to toss and turn in her seat. Just as he was about to place some headphones of his own, Sesshomaru heard her small whisper say, "Please…don't…not again…no…"

Unable to understand it himself, Sesshomaru let out a low growl of annoyance as he used his tail to wrap Rin up so that she could stay warm and so that she would stop moving around. As soon as he had a hold of her, Sesshomaru could feel his inner demon warm up to her immediately as a sudden urge to protect her came over him. As he slowly began to fall asleep, Sesshomaru couldn't help but think, _'Who is this girl? What is she doing to me?' _

**A/N: Well there you have it, the first chapter. I hope you all like it. And I hope that you, vampire saya101, really like what I came up with since you did inspire me to write a better Rin and Sesshomaru fanfiction. Please…..REIVEW!!!!! Oh and I'm sorry if I don't update as much but I'm in Taiwan and having a great time! **

**Darkiceone**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She had been asleep for a good while and knew that she would have to wake up soon. However when she knew she had to wake up she knew that that didn't include a selfish inu demon shaking her to wake up. Before she could even yell at him or just give him a piece of her mind, Rin looked down only to find his tail in her arms. Once she was sure that it was probably her fault she turned to him and said, "I'm sorry if I hurt your tail."

"Although you may have, you don't need to apologize; I was rather rude a while ago." Sesshomaru replied.

"What's the catch?" Rin asked as she quickly caught on. He wasn't just saying to mean it, he just wanted to ask her something so that he could have some answers. If anything, she had already learned how to tell when a guy was being nice to her just to get her to do something for him; she had already earned that from her supposed ex-husband.

"How do you always know what I wish to ask?" Sesshomaru growled out as he pulled his tail back which only caused her to hit her head on the window.

"Because I have lived with too many liars to be able to tell when a guy is just being nice to get some answers." Rin hissed in a cold voice.

"I demand that you tell me why you took off your wedding ring." Sesshomaru growled. All the time she had been asleep, he could smell the blood that had began to bleed into his fur while she had been holding his tail in her sleep. It was then that his demon would go wild with anger and rage.

"That is none of your concern, for all I know you just want to laugh at me." Rin hissed as she removed her seat belt and said, "Now if you don't mind, I have to go and freshen up."

"I will not move until you have answered my question." Sesshomaru growled back.

"Look, if I promise to answer when I get back will you allow me to pass?" Rin asked in a tired voice as she turned to look at the screen so that she could find out how much longer it would take for them to land in Japan.

"I do not believe you." Sesshomaru stated.

"It's that or I have you moved to coach." Rin stated in a sweet yet cold voice.

Knowing that she would probably go through with her word, Sesshomaru stood up and allowed her to pass knowing that she was just going to go and clean her wounds. As he waited Sesshomaru tried to calm down at the thought of that girl, the girl he had just met, being hit. Just as she had gotten back, Rin sat down and tried not to show that she was in any pain. She had already taken the last of the pain killers she had and would not be able to get any until they landed. _'Well it's a good thing I don't have anything to carry but the money the government gave me since my ex-husband had a judge approve it without the right paper work.' _Rin thought bitterly.

"Well?" Sesshomaru asked when she didn't say anything.

"Well what?" Rin asked.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Sesshomaru asked as nicely as he could manage.

"No." Rin answered as she turned to look out the window.

"What are you talking about…you said that you would if I let you pass." Sesshomaru growled out loud enough so that the people around them woke up.

"I requested that you took that offer, when you didn't I had to use black mail." Rin hissed. "For an inu demon you sure have a poor sense of smell if you couldn't tell the difference."

"Watch your mouth girl." Sesshomaru growled as his eyes flashed red.

"You watch it." Rin hissed. _'My family still doesn't know, all I have to do is state my full name and he will be moved to coach if he does not stop this.' _

"Just who the hell do you think you are talking to you bitch." Sesshomaru growled as he once again got people's attention.

"I am not, nor am I mated to an inu demon such as yourself so please refrain from calling me that you asswhole." Rin hissed back.

Before Sesshomaru could say or do a thing, a flight attendant came up to them and looked at the two of them. _'If he starts it and tries to have me removed he is going to regret it.' _Rin thought with anger. Once the flight attendant knew that she had a chance to speak, she looked at the two of them and asked, "What is the problem here? You two have been causing too much noise."

"This woman is bothering me, I want her removed from here and I want to make sure that she isn't allowed in first class ever again." Sesshomaru growled.

"Sir, I do not think that is possible." The flight attendant stated in a gentle voice.

"Do you know who I am…I am Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, I demand that you do this at once." He growled.

Unable to control her laughter, Rin began to laugh as softly as she could before she turned to the inu demon and said, "You shouldn't play with the big boys little pup."

"Miss. I'm afraid I will have to ask you to come with me." The flight attendant began to say.

"It is Miss. Higurashi, and I'm afraid that you have just insulated me."

As soon as she had stated her last name, both the flight attendant and the inu demon froze in their place. Once the shock had wore off, the flight attendant quickly bowed to show her forgiveness and said, "Please forgive me Higurashi-sama but we did not know that it was you. Would you like for this gentle men to be moved to economy?"

Rin turned to look at the speechless Sesshomaru with a grin on her face. She could tell that he had not seen that coming. With a grin on her face, she turned back to the flight attendant and said, "No, it's alright, I actually I enjoy his company. However I would like it if you did not yell, I do not want to disturb the other passengers."

Without saying a word, Sesshomaru took his seat and closed his eyes so that he could try and figure out why this girl had not bought her ticket with her full name, why she had to hide it when she was going to go back home to a very powerful family. A family in which could turn his father bankrupted. Knowing that he would now probably leave her alone, Rin turned around and continued to look out of the window with a smile on her face.

By the time the plan had landed, Rin turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Well as great as a pleasure this has been, you must excuse me, I have to go and speak with my family now."

"Indeed it was Higurashi-san, however I would like know one thing." Sesshomaru growled as he blocked her path.

"Since I do owe you one for not telling you who I really was I will allow you one question, so you better make it good." Rin stated knowing that all she had to do was lie to him and say that her parents didn't know she was married.

With a grin on his face, Sesshomaru locked eyes with Rin and leaned in so close until their lips were almost touching and whispered, "How did you get those cuts on your wrist Higurashi-san?"

"I…uh…" Rin stated as she pulled back to look away. After taking a calming breath, she once again locked eyes with him and answered, "I was in an accident if you must know, the wounds are still not healed but they are serious enough for me to need my family's doctor. Now will you move?"

"Of course, Higurashi-san." Sesshomaru stated as he moved out of her way and watched as she was taken away to a privet car so that she could be taken to the Higurashi household.

Knowing that this was one thing that she had to do before she could go and look for her cousin, Rin took in a deep breath as she began her long journey home, to the very parents that had forced her to marry that son of a bitch she had been with since she was fifth teen. After taking a half hour flight to Okinawa, and an hour car ride to her home, she was family ride to face her parents head on. Once they had arrived at the house hold, Rin made sure that all of the wires she had on and hidden were in place. She knew that they were going to kick her out and they still wouldn't help her after the proof she had to show them, she was going to sell their argument to the press.

As soon as she had walked in all of the maids had turned and quickly fell to the floor to show their respect. After taking a calming breath, she looked at all of her family's works and said, "Thank you for the greeting however I must speak with my parents right away, and will you please call them into the main study for me?"

"Young Mrs. they are already there with a guest, if you would like I can show you to the library, they will be going there in two minutes." A maid was heard.

"Thank you, but I think I will just let myself in without causing any trouble. I assure you." Rin stated.

"Very well young Mrs. Higurashi." The maid stated before she went back to doing what she had already began to do.

As Rin made her way to the study she found herself growing depressed, she didn't want to cut all ties with her family, hell she could and probably would forgive them if they would just admit that they had been wrong all along. Was that really too much to ask for? Once she had reached the study, Rin smiled as her parent's guest walked out. As soon as they had seen her, they bowed before her. With a smile on her face, Rin simply nodded her head and walked pasted them and into the study where her parents were getting ready to leave. As soon as she had entered, Rin said, "Hello mother, father, did you miss your youngest daughter?" in such a cold voice that it sounded as if she had been a tainted demon come to kill them off.

"What the hell are you doing here Rin?" her father growled out in a different langue.

With a grin of her own, Rin turned to her father and said, "I would much rather speak in Japanese then in French."

"What have you done!" her mother yelled out.

"Just because you send me away didn't mean that I was not given the chance to learn new langues." Rin hissed in a cold tone as she changed langue from langue.

"Rin you know what we must do now, you were warned the day of your marriage." Her mother stated in Japanese.

"I was well informed however I have come to collect a fee from the both of you for making me leave with that bastard." Rin hissed in a much colder tone as she sat down. "But then I will be getting ahead of myself. First I would like to know one thing and one thing alone, did you know that he was an abusive asswhole and did you know that the marriage was not legal?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The room was quiet, she would hear nothing but the sounds that came from the nearby window. Knowing that she would not get an answer so easily, Rin took in a deep breath and continued to wait for her parents to answer her question. Even if she knew deep down in her heart that they had known all along, she still wanted to believe in that little piece of hope that they had not known, that they would allow her to stay. After a short while of waiting for them to answer, Rin added, "If you do not answer that I will make you answer."

"And just how do you think you can make us do anything you foolish little girl?" her father growled.

"I have enough proof to remove your ranking and take it as my own." Rin hissed as she threw the stack of paper work at her father. "Mind you these are just copies, I have the originals in a very safe place, now will you are will you not answer my question?"

After quickly looking over all of the paper work that she had present then, both of them turned to the eighteen year old that stood before them and asked, "What do you want?"

"First you will answer my question or I will live off the money I get from selling this to very newspaper in town." Rin hissed in a very demon like voice.

Rin's mother looked over at her husband knowing that they would have no choice but to answer, her. When her husband would not say a word, she dropped all the papers in her hand and locked eyes wither her daughter and said, "We knew the whole time, we found out that you had a special gift, not one seen by us or in any of your relates, your power was too much for you to ruin our family name if you lost control of it."

"It was then that we realized we could just sell you to some bastard that would kill you off the moment he was board of you." Her father added, "However he just chose to make money off of you. We should have gone with our second choice."

As soon as they had confirmed what had been deep in her heart, Rin stood up with a blazing aura and hissed out, "I want all of my college paid for and enough money so that if I don't feel like working once I get my college degree I don't have to work."

"You are mad! We didn't even give your filthy cousin that much when she chose to leave with that half demon." Her father yelled.

"Shut up!" Rin yelled as tears began to run down her eyes. "You don't know what the hell I was put through, I will show you that I can and will control these powers that I was born with because of **YOUR **blood!"

"We never said that we weren't going to give you any money, however it would be rather pointless to pay for your education when we will fill out the paper work so that you are no longer a part of this family." Her mother stated, "Now, we can give you one million yen but I'm afraid that is all we can give you."

"Fuck you." Rin hissed as she threw one of her mother's favorite vases across the room so that it nearly hit her. "I want ten million yen or I will sell all the information that I have and have recorded for nothing, that way the whole fucking world can see who you really are."

Just as he mother had stormed up to slap her across the face, Rin easily blocked the hit and threw her mother over their shoulder so that she was thrown straight into the book case behind her. "Move an inch dear father and I will show you what else I have learned while under that mans hold."

As he watched his wife struggle to get up, he closed his eyes and asked, "How much?"

As tears continued to run down the side of her face, Rin looked at her father, who refused to look at her, and said, "I want 15 million yen."

"You know the number and the locker where that money is kept, take what you want from your room and leave before noon today. You have two hours." He stated before he made his way to his injured wife.

As she slowly got her tears to stop, Rin couldn't help but laugh as the papers around her went up in flames; they hadn't even regretted it, they didn't care about all the hell she had went through, hell they had wished for her death. _'I only have one person that can help me now, and she is in Japan…I have to hurry.' _Rin thought sadly as she walked to each place that her father had told her to go to.

After gathering what she wanted and knew that she could use later on in life, Rin walked over to the fire place and began to burn everything that she had brought with her to use against her parents. After she had done that, she walked into the safe and couldn't help but cry once again as she got ready to leave. Once she had what she wanted, Rin excused herself, took her old car and left the house.

Once they had been told that Rin had just left the room where they kept the families money, both her parents made their way to see if she really did take what she had asked for or if she had token more then what she had asked for. Once they had reached the study, Rin's mother reached for the letter that Rin had left them while her husband did nothing but stare into the volt in pure and utter shock.

Rin had token nothing from them, nothing was gone excuse for the memories that she had token with her from her room. No money had been touched or taken. As he turned around to face his wife, he heard as she read the last of their daughter's letter, "And although you may not regret what you did, I know deep in my heart that someday you will. You will regret giving away your youngest and last daughter to a bastard just out of fear. Form this day forward I am sad to say mother that you are under my curse, never to bear a child again.

My beloved parents, you will now know the hell and pain I went through, father although you will probably count your money anyway, believe me when I say, I took nothing, I refuse to take anything by force from the parents that I loved for fourteen long years. I am also sad to say that I have cursed any and all of my siblings that knew about this and allowed me to go through the hell for three long years. Good bye and may you learn from your mistakes."

As she drove away Rin could do nothing but cry and wish that she had the parents that had loved her for so long, that had looked after her when she was young back. She wished she could just go back and live a life that she had also wanted with her family at her side. After she had sold her car and to some money so that she could buy a seed train ticket that would take her to Japan, Rin prepared herself to see if she would have to lie about things or if she would be given the chance to cry like she wanted to, to be held by the one person she could now relate to.

Deep in the city of Japan, sat a long raven haired girl under a tree as she waited for her mate to return to her. She had just finished school for the semester and knew that she would be able to have a nice long summer vacation. It wasn't until she felt something calling out to her, bagging her to answer the call so that she could be tracked down and approached by someone from the Higurashi family, the very family that had thrown her aside just for falling in love with a hanyou. After taking in a deep breath, she walked into her home and grabbed her keys before leaving a note to her mater.

Once she had reached a public park with a small lake, she made sure that she was alone before she closed her eyes and began to track down the call that was trying to reach her without answering it. Just as she was about to walk out of the house, she fell to the floor as she began to take in deep breaths, all she could feel was sadness and anger. However pain, pain was what she could feel the most. Just as she was about to attack the person that had linked with her, her heart froze when she heard a child like voice say, _'Help me…help me cousin…I don't have anywhere to go and I'm lost…please help me find you.' _

But before she could try and track down the person that she had longed to see in so long, she was pulled back as she felt her mate's aura completely surround her so that she was untraceable. Once she was sure that she felt nothing but her own feeling, she opened her eyes just as she heard her mates enraged voice growl out, "What did they do to you and who was it? I will no longer stay silent; soon they will know who you mated and who they have offended."

"It wasn't my anyone that I cut ties with…this is my precious little cousin…she's hurt…she is the only family I have left." She answered.

"What do you want to do Kagome?" he asked as he helped his mate off of the floor. "If she is related to you then she my family as well."

"Thank you Inuyasha but I think I'll be able to find her just fine, I just need you to have a guest room ready for her when I come back with her." Kagome answered as she began to walk upstairs to change.

"What are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked as he began to get things ready.

"I need to change, there I no way I am going on like this. Furthermore, I'm going to need to make sure that she isn't being followed, I'm sorry but could you have your privet doctor here and in stand by incase she needs healing." Kagome explained as she continued to walk up the stairs.

"What about you? Will you be alright?" Inuyasha asked in a worried voice.

"I'll be fine; you should know just how you made me when we became mates." Kagome answered with a grin on her face as she made the rooms colder in the entire house.

"Feh, just be careful." Inuyasha growled as he began to follow after her.

"I will, but will you please ask your brother to invite them soon, I would like to see the look on their faces when they find out that I became the mate of the youngest son of the family that is to take over for the next five hundred years." Kagome explained with a grin on her face.

"I will, but just call Sango to go with you; I would feel a lot better if she was with you." Inuyasha stated. "That and I need to talk to Miroku."

"Fine, but you call them because I need to get ready." Kagome replied as she walked into their bedroom and began to look for the small closet she used to keep all of the clothing she used to wear when she was in high school and college.

"Stubborn wench, to think you'd take care of yourself now that you are with my pup." Inuyasha growled.

"First off baby, it's our child not a pup; secondly I am already protected by my gift and our child. You have no need to worry about us." Kagome hissed in a cold tone as she began to undress before her mate.

"Are you trying to get me to jump you?" Inuyasha growled out in lust.

"You wish, I just don't feel like kicking you out of the room." Kagome answered with a grin on her face. "Please, just make sure that everything is set and ready for when I get back. If she isn't hurt then you'll have to leave us alone so that I can find out just what exactly happened."

"Feh, you better not take long." Inuyasha growled as he turned to leave his mates side.

"It won't, after all, who do you think we are?" Kagome asked in a demon like voice as her eyes began to glow a brilliant neon blue color.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She had just finished buying the clothing she had wanted to get instead of wearing the proper clothing she had worn to meet her parents. Now that she was changed and ready, Rin looked around the large mall trying to remember where it had been that they were taken to when they were a child. Just as she had stepped into the arcade, Rin was surprised at what she saw, she saw one of her sisters with her husband and child playing happily.

Knowing that they were probably already told of what had happened, Rin turned around without saying a word. Just as she had walked out from one of the many exits the mall had, Rin froze as she tried to pin point her cousin's aura. It was a lot bigger then she remembered, then again things changed over years. Once she had led her cousin to a nearby park, Rin began to run as fast as she could to meet up with her. Just as she had reached the swings that they had gone to as children, Rin fell to her knees in tears. She would finally see her cousin after all these years.

'_Shit, my cuts reopened, now what am I going to do.' _Rin thought as she noticed the blood that was coming from the cuts on her wrist and thighs. Before she could do anything, Rin looked up with dazed eyes as she heard her cousin ask, "Just what the hell did those asswhole's do to you my baby cousin?"

"Kagome…boy am I glad to see you." Rin whispered before she passed out and fell forward into the sand box.

As she watched her friend carefully pick her cousin up, Kagome looked around and said, "Well, she wasn't being followed which means they didn't mean to kill her, that or they thought she wouldn't last this long."

"So what are we going to do with her, she is losing too much blood you know." Sango replied.

"I have no idea; do you think Miroku will be able to heal her? He is the closest person around here that I trust." Kagome answered as she looked over her cousin's aura now to make sure that she had not been cursed.

"I'll call him once we get to the car; I take it you are going to be riding in the back sit with her?" Sango replied.

"Yeah, I want to make sure that she doesn't lose any more blood." Kagome answered.

"Just don't forget that you are ice and she is fire." Sango warned.

"I know, but even then…it's not like we can hurt each other." Kagome whispered as she began to remember the first time Rin had showed her powers.

_Yes, it had been just two years after Rin had been born and she had not want to be separate from Kagome at all. If she couldn't feel Kagome's aura, Rin would burst into cries and would not stop until her cousin was at her side. It wasn't until the family had seen that Rin would also be a fire miko that they had decided to remove Kagome from the child because she was a child of ice. Ice would kill the fire in an instant and it was something that they did not want happening. Just as Kagome and Rin had been carried away from each other their aura had burst to life. While Kagome's iced miko powers had caught Rin from falling to the ground, Rin's blazing flames kept Kagome from being taken from her sight. _

"_Kagome…Kagome stop this right now!" her mother yelled in worry and in fear for Rin's life. _

"_No!" the young five year old Kagome cried out. _

"_Kag….Kag!" Rin cried as she was slowly placed on the ground before she was surrounded by the ice that had caught her in a protective circle. _

"_Rin…Rin stop this…you'll kill yourself!" her terrified mother could be heard. _

"_No!" Rin yelled as the flames that sounded the cousin that she dearly loved grew in size and changed in color. _

_As all the adults watched, they were amazed that the power that these too little girls were showing, not only were they able to wit stand an element that should very well nearly kill them, but they were showing power that they would, should not have until they were adults. _

As she opened her eyes she could feel a thick blanket covering her, she could feel the tight wraps that were placed to keep her wounds from reopening. But most of all she could feel a familiar aura that she had not felt since her cousin had been casted out of the family. As she struggled to sit up, she realized that she was in a dark room. _'It's probably late night…I hope she didn't have to carry me alone.' _Rin thought as she removed the blankets off of her.

Just as she was about to try to get out of the bed, she heard her cousins unmistakable voice say, "Don't even think about it…it's bad enough my friend couldn't completely heal your wounds."

"Kagome…glad to see that you are doing alright." Rin stated with a grin on her face as she stopped what she was doing and sat up so that her cousin would now that she would listen to her orders.

"Well ones of us has to be." Kagome replied. "Oh, and if you did those wounds to yourself I will hurt you far more than that." She warned as she pointed to the wounds on Rin's wrist.

"No, they were done by my ex-husband." Rin answered.

"What the hell are you talking about? Do your parents know about this?" Kagome asked in a pissed off voice.

"Well I would answer but I don't feel like reliving that all over again. Can we please just get to your please so that I can settle in and take a shower before I feel up to telling you the truth?" Rin asked in a tired voice.

"How do you know that this isn't my house?" Kagome asked with a serious voice.

"Cut the crap, one I wasn't followed, secondly I can feel a monk and a demon slayer and thirdly your mate is not in my sensing distance." Rin hissed.

"Rin?" Kagome asked in an unsure voice.

"I'm sorry…I just don't know this friend of your and I don't want to be near him. The only man that I will allow to be near me right now is your mate and no one else." Rin whispered.

"Rin, just what did that son of a bitch do to you?" Kagome asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it, especially since your friends are listening in." Rin stated as she turned to the door and said, "You can come in; this is your home after all."

"Damn Kagome, you didn't say that she had this much control." Sango was heard as she walked in alongside her husband.

Before Kagome could say anything, Sango, Miroku and Kagome all watched in amazement as Rin was quickly surround in a blazing, dark blue flame. Before Kagome could say or do a thing, Rin closed her eyes as she tried to get control over her power. It was then that Kagome realized that it wasn't her cousin's doing, but it was her power losing control since she was still mentally unstable. Once she was sure that she was not going to attack, Kagome turned to her friend and said, "Thanks for the help Miroku but I think it would be best that you leave the room and the sight of my cousin just until I can get you out of your house."

"It's alright, just be careful, if anything happens to you Inuyasha will surely kill me." Miroku stated before he walked out of the room.

"Kagome, why isn't anything burning or going up in flames?" Sango asked.

"Because my flame can only burn flash." Rin whispered as she locked eyes with her cousin.

"Sango, can you go and get the car while I help my cousin get control again?" Kagome asked as she understood the hidden meaning to her cousin's words.

"Yeah, just make sure she doesn't burn down my house." Sango replied before walking out of the room.

"If you don't want me near you anymore I'll understand." Rin whispered as the blazing fire instantly died down.

"Come on now, do you really think that I will care about something like that." Kagome stated as she helped her cousin stand up. "If I really did care about that I would have not come looking for you. I'm sure you had your reasons and I'll be more than happy to wait to hear what happen. Just don't keep me waiting to long."

Unable to hold herself back, Rin fell into her cousin's arms and began to cry her eyes out for the first time since she had been married to that son of a bitch that had abused her for so long. After making sure that she wasn't too heavy to carry, Kagome lifted the crying girl into her arms and began to make her way to the car. Just as she had turned to see if her friend was coming out of her home, Sango was left speechless.

Sango watched in amazement as she walked out of her house, only to find the image of a giant ice dragon following after her in the sky. Making sure that they would not be attacked. Once Kagome has placed Rin in the back seat, she made sure that she was really asleep before she turned to Sango and asked, "Do you have time off from work?"

"No, but I will make time, what do you need my help with?" Sango asked.

"I need you to work under cover and find out just way my cousin was thrown out of the family." Kagome answered as she got in the passenger side of the car. "Try to see if Rin cursed anyone as well."

"That won't be easy, my parents already met with them three days ago." Sango stated.

"Has Miroku's family met with them yet?" Kagome asked.

"Not yet, he is supposed to go for his father the day after tomorrow, I'll have him find some things out." Sango replied.

"Good, tell him thank you." Kagome stated.

After the drive back was a long and silent one. Kagome had began to hum a song so that Rin could stay asleep while Sango tried to think of a way to help her friend without making it known for who she was working for until she was properly announced to the public. Kagome had been mated to Inuyasha for some years now but she didn't want to be announced until she got her college education done and over with.

Once they had arrived, Kagome had tried to keep Sango from the opening the door, only to fail when Rin opened her eyes only to come face to face with a male in front of her. Rin had lost it and tried to control herself as the front door was burned down. Once they had been able to control Rin, Sango turned to Kagome and asked, "I thought she could only burn flash."

"I thought so too…I guess she has more power building up then I thought." Kagome replied.

"You're going to have to find a trainer for that girl." Inuyasha's pissed off growl was heard.

"Hey baby, sorry it took long." Kagome replied as she walked over to her mate.

"Nice to see you too Inu." Sango stated.

"Feh, where's that monk of yours?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"He is making sure that your cousin's aura isn't found in our home in case we get a visit." Sango answered.

"Really, how long are you going to wait, I'm tired of working for them." Sango hissed.

"Don't worry; it'll all be over soon." Kagome answered.

"Feh, I called off the doctor like you asked but Sesshomaru is showing up tomorrow. Something about having to talk to you." Inuyasha growled.

"Really now, to think you two would start getting along better." Kagome stated.

"Well is there anything else you need? I need to start heading home now." Sango stated.

"No, I got it from here. But thanks any way Sango." Kagome answered.

"No, but have Miroku come over tomorrow later on when and if he can." Inuyasha stated as he began to walk back into the house.

"Later Sango, and thanks again for your help." Kagome called after her friend.

Once they were inside and the damaged was looked over, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said, "Can you really train this girl without risking our pup?"

"I will not allow any danger come to our daughter." Kagome stated as she turned to the damaged and placed a wall of ice where the door use to be. "We can have the new door put in tomorrow. Right now I just want to go to sleep."

"Feh, alright but if Sesshomaru sees this he is going to be asking questions." Inuyasha growled as he lifted her up and into his arms.

"I know, but I will answer all of his questions once I finish with the protection spell for my cousin." Kagome answered.

Once they were in their own room, Inuyasha laid Kagome down and went to go make the call so that people could come and fix their door in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was early morning and Rin found herself waking up to the sound of birds from outside the balcony that was by her bed. After opening the curtains so that the fresh air would enter her room, Rin began to look around the room only to find all of the clothing she had bought the day before put away in her closet and dowers. Just as she had finished looking around the room, Rin turned her attention to the note her cousin had left by her bed. After laying down in bed, Rin opened the letter and read,

_Dear cousin, if you are reading this that means that I haven't really finished cleaning up downstairs or setting up the protective barrier around the house so that your parents don't find you. That's if they are even looking for you. Anyway you wouldn't be able to leave the house for a while so please bear with me on that. Anyway just take a bath and don't leave the room till I come get you. _

"Uh, seriously, she is taking things a little too far." Rin told herself as she got out of bed and began to look for the clothing she wanted to wear for the day so that she could go and take a bath.

After making sure that she had everything that she needed to take a bath, Rin turned on the water so that it could start warming up. After making sure that the water was warm enough, Rin got undressed and jumped into the shower not knowing that bath was about to be rudely interrupted.

He had just gotten out of his car only to find five different demons working on the front of the house. From what he could smell, something had burned the front door, however from what he could smell there was no gas involved, and no matches that had started any of it. Just as he walked into the house he caught the faint scent of a familiar and yet very unwanted guest in his brothers house. Just as he was about to walk up the steps, he heard one of his brother's servants stop him and say, "The mistress of the house told me to tell you that she will be a bit, she said to go ahead and meet her in the study. The lord of the house is out on business."

"Very well, tell my sister that I shall be waiting for her in the grand study." Sesshomaru growled before walking up the steps. _'It's the one closest to her scent…just what does that bitch think she is doing…stealing from my brother.' _

"Understood, my lord." The servant replied before going off in search of his mistress to report to her. As he made his way up the stairs, he could tell that she was only in one room. From what he could tell, she had gotten in through an open balcony window. Little did he know, the reason he couldn't smell her scent in any other part of the house was because of his sister's spell.

Meanwhile, Kagome had just finished setting one of the last bowls by the west side of the house. Just as she turned to reach for the drop of blood she had gotten from the wrapps that had been used to heal her cousin, she turned to find one of the servants waiting for her. After taking a calming breath, Kagome kept her miko energy up in full force and asked, "What is it?"

"The Lords brother has arrived and is waiting for you in the master study room mistress." He answered.

"I see, did he say why that study?" Kagome asked as she began to worry. _'If Rin sees them there goes another part of this house.' _

"No, however it seemed as if he picked up on something and wished to check up on it." He answered. "Should I go and check on him?"

"No, send Maya to go and make sure that he does not go into my cousin's room. I will finish shortly." Kagome ordered in a worried voice.

"What if the lord has already entered the room, Maya is new and will be unsure of what to do or how to get him out." The servant replied.

"Uh…then just go with Maya, if she cannot get him out then you must get him out before my cousin sees him and burns down another part of my house." Kagome ordered before she growled out, "Now go."

Once he had left, Kagome quickly turned back to the drop of blood she had in mid air and closed her eyes as it fell in the water. Once that was done, Kagome opened her eyes to find the bowl frozen in a protective barrier that no one could possibly break. _'Just one more to go…Rin please try to stay in control this time.' _

She had just finished washing her hair when she heard the door to her room open and slam close. Thinking that it was probably her cousin out raged at her mate, Rin quickly tried to finish her bath. It wasn't until she was washing her face when she heard the bath room door open and close. As she tried to find the water to wash off the soap, Rin said, "Sorry, I'll be out in a bit that way I can go and tell your mate that I'm sorry."

However it wasn't until she felt his familiar aura that she realized it wasn't her cousin but someone she thought she wouldn't hear from again. Before she could say anything, she heard as he opened the curtain and growled out, "Just what the hell do you think you are doing here."

"I was taking a shower." Rin hissed out as flames quickly surrounded her to keep him from seeing her body. "However you have just rudely intruded. Just what is it you want Sesshomaru?"

"I should be the one asking this, you are no longer of the Higurashi family, what are you doing here in my brother's home?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Your brother's home? Uh, so you are my cousin's brother-in-law." Rin stated as she pushed Sesshomaru by with her flames so that she could reach for her towel. "I never even thought about it until now."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sesshomaru growled out as he tried to reach for her only to have some of the fur on his tail get burned.

"Stay away." Rin hissed in a much colder tone as her flames began to take the shape of a wing.

'_What the hell is going on?' _Sesshomaru thought as he took a few steps back.

"I'm glad to see that you are starting to get some control dear cousin but you cannot hold my brother at fault, it would seem you didn't sense him in time." Kagome's soft voice was heard as she stood in the door way.

"Cousin, does your brother have no manners that he would walk into a shower knowing that there stood a lady in it?" Rin hissed as her flames began to die down as she covered herself up.

'_How…how did she control her flames when Sesshomaru is so close to her?' _Kagome thought as she walked over to her brother and said, "I believe he forgot them, come brother, you and I have much to talk about, Rin once you are dressed make sure to go left from your room to the fifth room to your right."

"I'll just sense you." Rin stated as she waited for them to leave.

"Alright then, shall we get going then brother?" Kagome asked in a sweet, yet cold tone as she smiled at her brother-in-law.

"Very well then, you and I have much to talk about dear sister." Sesshomaru growled as he began to walk after her only to stop to listen to Rin's cold words.

"If you so much as mentally harm my cousin I will burn your body, a soul to the point that there would be non ashes left that will remind anyone that you were ever born." Rin hissed in a cold voice as her aura flared to life.

Not knowing what to say to her or how to react, Sesshomaru turned his back to her and walked off knowing that he needed to talk to his sister before Rin, the former, youngest daughter of the Higurashi family, joined them in the study. Once they had left her room, Rin took in a calming breath as she tried to get a hold of her anger. Not only did her husband, or whatever the hell he had been to her, cause her to hate men, but she found it impossible to see any way a man could be nice to a girl.

After getting dressed in a black mini skirt with chain hanging off of it, and a black, off the shoulder shirt that showed her bra straps, Rin walked out of her room and over to the study that her cousin had been talking about. Just as she had walked in, she found her cousin in the arms of her mate and her cousin's brother sitting across the room with a frown on his face. After closing the door behind her, Rin turned to Inuyasha, bowed and said, "Please forgive me for the damaged that I have caused to your home."

"Feh, you are my cousin as well, don't worry about it." Inuyasha replied as he turned to face his mate to added, "I thought you said that she was welled dressed and hated black."

"I don't hate black, and I am no longer nor do I need to be well dressed anymore." Rin answered as she turned to face Sesshomaru.

"It would seem so, however dear cousin you still can't leave the house until I figure out just what exactly is going on since you have yet to tell me a thing." Kagome replied as she pulled free from her mate and took a seat at his side.

As she walked over to the empty chair to that was by Sesshomaru, Rin took in a deep breath as she locked away all of her emotions before she said, "What is there to say? I am no longer in the Higurashi family because I ran away from the man that my parents sold me to after putting him in prison."

"Rin?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"I know what you want to ask and I'm still unwilling to answer, however you have the main answer that you are searching for." Rin replied as she locked her now cold and emotionless eyes with her cousin to added, "I put the abusive bastard in jail before coming back to Japan. I had enough and got free on my own."

"Where is the proof of this?" Inuyasha asked as he began to pull out his cell phone.

"You have no need to do that dear cousin." Rin stated.

"Oh, and why is that? They deserve to be in jail just as that abusive son of a bitch." Kagome growled in answer as she stood up.

"Because I have already gotten my own revenge." Rin answered as she locked eyes with Kagome.

"And how exactly did you do that?" Sesshomaru asked with curiosity.

With a smile on her face Rin turned to face Sesshomaru and answered, "I took no money from them if that is what you are asking."

"Then what did you do?" Inuyasha growled out as he began to feel the building stress in his mate.

"I cursed them and my whole family." Rin with a sad voice. "Those who knew the truth will never get the chance to have a family, to raise children because of their greed filled hearts. They do not deserve to be parents…not after what they put be though."

Just as Kagome was about to say something, Rin raised her hand and added, "So forget about it, I burned all of the proof after I got what I wanted from my room when I went to go speak with them. I will start my training tomorrow on my own. I do not want my niece put in danger by my uncontrollable power."

Before anyone could say or do anything to stop her, Rin stood up and walked out of the room as if they were just talking about plans for dinner. She didn't care anymore; she could care less what her cousin's mate thought of her or what her new family thought of her. The only thing she cared about now was that her cousin would not do anything to risk the safety of her unborn child…even if it meant her sadness. _'I'm sorry Kagome, but you can't worry too much about what happened in the past, I am fine now and can do fine on my own.' _Rin thought as she walked into her room and locked herself in.

Once she had left the room, Sesshomaru turned to his sister and asked, "Can you really control that girl? That raging power?"

"I have no idea but I know I will find a way, after all I have my own clues to follow." Kagome answered as she stood up to leave. "Now if you excuse me I have to go and make sure that she eats something. You are welcome to stay until my mate returns however I have no idea how long he is going to take."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Although she had no idea why she had agreed to let her cousin to show her around, Rin found herself lost in the rather large house that her cousin lived in. As she walked through the empty halls, Rin began to hum a small song that she remembered hearing when she was a child, it would always make her feel better. It was a sad song at truth but it just helped cheer her up so much. Just as she turned to corner to see what was there, she fell to the floor as she ran into someone. Just as she struggled to get up, she heard his un forgettable voice say, "You should watch where you are going cousin."

As she picked herself up, Rin hissed out, "Don't get me that crap, secondly you are my cousins brother, I am nothing to you so do not call me that."

"Very well, then what shall I call you?" Sesshomaru growled as he noticed the wall of hot air surrounding her in a protective barrier.

After making sure that she didn't have any bruises to add to the ones she already had, she turned to lock eyes with Sesshomaru and said, "You Lord Sesshomaru can just call me Rin. I'm going to get rid of my last name as soon as I can leave this house."

"Is this house not to your liking?" Sesshomaru asked in a mocking tone.

"It is perfectly fine; however I never really like such big homes." Rin answered as she walked passed him only to be followed. "However, I do not want to add any stress to my cousin and her unborn daughter."

"How is it that you and my sister are so certain that the child will be a girl?" Sesshomaru growled out. "Not even I or the father has been able to tell whether that is true or not."

"We have our ways, it's in our blood to be able to tell if we will have a girl or a boy, however something is strange about it…I mean it doesn't feel like a girl so I'm not too sure…only my cousin seems to be." Rin answered true fully. "Why are you following me anyway? Don't you have some meeting to get to Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Just Sesshomaru. If you know this then way not tell her?"

"Oh, I don't want to worry her, so where would I go if I didn't want to be interrupted when training." Rin asked as she walked back words so that she was facing him. "Would you kindly show me Sesshomaru?"

"Just follow me." Sesshomaru growled as he turned the other way and began to lead her down the hall she had just come from.

"I already looked at all of the rooms in that hall." Rin called after him as she ran to catch up to him so that she wouldn't get lost again.

"All of them?" Sesshomaru asked with a grin on his face as he opened up a hidden door only to offer her to go in first.

"Apparently not, thank you for the help." Rin stated as she walked in and quickly started a small flame so that she could find the light switch.

"Well, you will be able to practice here without anyone coming to find you. Only your cousin knows about this place. And your aura won't be found while you are in this room." Sesshomaru explained as he turned on the lights.

"Do you need help finding everything you need are would you like for me to leave?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why do you want to leave? Do you really hate me that much for what I did to you in the plan?" Rin asked in a soft voice as she walked over to the weapons on the wall.

"No, however I have other matters to attend to." Sesshomaru answered.

"Very well then Sesshomaru, until we see each other again." Rin stated as she lifted the longest katana so that she could start with that first.

As he walked out of the dojo, Sesshomaru could hear her taking in deep and slow breaths as she began to work with the long katana. Just as he had turned to close the door behind him, he had seen Rin after flipping in the air with the katana moving in a rapped circle around her. Having nothing more to say to her, Sesshomaru took his leave to go and inform his sister where her cousin had gone off to. Just as he had found Kagome, Sesshomaru was not surprised to see Miroku and Inuyasha standing by her.

Just as he reached them, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and said, "I take it you showed her where the dojo I used to us is at?"

"Yes, however I have to get going." Sesshomaru answered.

"Feh, who did it go? Did you get burn again?" Inuyasha asked as he looked his brother over.

"Now is not the time." Miroku reminded.

"What is going on?" Sesshomaru asked in a serious voice.

"It would seem that my family is tired of waiting for your father to present Inuyasha and I so they have stated that if we do not present ourselves to them by the end of the month they will take matter into their own hands." Kagome explained.

"I see, then I shall go and speak with my father, however you do know what you will have to do for me." Sesshomaru growled before taking his leave.

"Just what exactly is my brother talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"OH, nothing, so now then, shall I go and introduce you to my cousin." Kagome asked. "Well formally anyway?"

"Feh, I don't want her burning down the dojo." Inuyasha growled.

"Don't worry, she'll be able to stay in control, she did it with my brother so she'll be fine with you." Kagome stated as she began to lead the way.

She had just finished with the long katana when her cousin had walked in with her mate. She knew that her cousin's mate wasn't like the asswhole that had done all the shit that caused her pain because she had met him once before she was married off to that bastard. Once she had put the katana down, she heard her cousin's voice say, "See, I told you that she didn't think of you in that way."

"Hello Inuyasha, how are you doing now a days? I really do hope you remember that one time we met. Anyway sorry about burning the front door, once I get a job I'll pay for that." Rin was heard as she walked over to the two of them.

"Feh, don't worry about it, you need to get checked anyway." Inuyasha growled.

"I really don't need a doctor, anyway I plan on moving out once I save up enough money." Rin replied.

"Wait, what about school?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"I'll start once I'm not in your way anymore, that and with my uncontrollable powers, I don't want to add stress, it's not good for you." Rin answered with a grin on her face.

"Wait…how did you know?" Kagome asked. "I didn't even tell you a thing."

"You didn't have to; I sensed it once I woke up at your friend's house." Rin answered. "Although why I didn't burn anything there and I was able to burn something here is beyond me but I guess."

"That is not right, until you can find a good paying job while going to school; you will be living here and no buts." Kagome hissed as she froze the doors with her ice.

"You don't have to act like a mother you know, I'm an adult now, I don't need a fucking mother, I need family that will support me." Rin hissed.

To pissed off to car, Kagome used the ice she had summoned and froze her cousin in place. Before Rin could say a thing, Kagome slapped her across the face and yelled, "Just who the hell do you think you are talking to bitch! I am not your fucking mother and thank god for that! I'm trying to look after you…you're not the only one that was left alone; I had someone to help me and let me go to school! I'm trying to be that person for you, you bitch and if you don't like it then fine leave but don't you ever speak to me again if you leave!"

As she heard her cousin storm out of the room, Rin stayed in that one place even though the ice was gone from her legs. It wasn't until she heard the door slam shut that she fell to her knees in pure laughter as tears began to run down the side of her face. As she allowed her tears to fall, they slowly turned to nothing but small flames that began to surround her. Just as he was about to leave, Inuyasha turned to face Rin and said, "You know she cares for you, you will only stress her out more if you don't let her take care of you."

As she heard Inuyasha leave, Rin began to cry even louder, she knew that her cousin just wanted to look after her but she really and whole heartily didn't need anyone to look after her. She had been taking care of herself since the day she moved in with her 'husband'. Why would she need any help now when here was nothing to harm her? She just couldn't understand it. Just as she was about to completely loss it once more, Rin froze when she felt a familiar aura near her. It was weak as if only part of it was there but it was still there.

'_It's always the same; it's always here, no matter how faint, the aura that kept me going when I was in that hellish life of mine…surrounds me even now…who is this person…when will meet him? When will I meet the men I'm truly meant to be with?' _Rin thought sadly as she fell to the floor and curled up in a little ball.

He had no idea why he was going back to that house, he lived with his parents and had just gotten home yet he felt like if he forgot something very important at his brother's house. After a while of being unable to sleep, he left his parents house and drove to his brother's home. His sister and his brother had already gone to bed along with the rest of the house. Yet he still felt one aura that still bursting with energy to continue whatever that person was doing.

As he got closer to the familiar it began to dim down, as if it was hiding itself. It wasn't until he reached the top of the stairs and met his brother that he realized whose aura had been secretly calling to him all along. Just as he reached the top he ran into his brother who now had a sleeping Rin in his arms. Just one look at her and he could tell that she had cried herself to sleep. Inuyasha looked at his brother and asked, "What is it now? Did father not like what you had to tell him?"

"No, plans are being made and you shall present your mate at the end of next month." Sesshomaru answered.

"Then why did you come back?" Inuyasha asked.

Before Sesshomaru could answer his question, the two inu demons heard Kagome's cry for her mate in fear and worry. Not even asking his brother, Inuyasha hand the sleeping girl over to his brother and ran off to go to his mate's side. Not knowing where her room was, Sesshomaru began to make his way to the third floor where a room that was prepared for him was placed. He didn't really care if they knew if he stayed or not, he knew that they wouldn't care either, however he didn't need his sister being upset if she found him in the same bed with her cousin. Once he had entered the room, he laid the girl down and went to go change. Just as he walked back in from the bath room, Sesshomaru looked around the room, only to find Rin at the balcony. Just as he began to walk toward her, he heard her ask, "Why you're room and not mine?"

"I didn't know where it was." Sesshomaru answered as he continued to make his way toward her.

"So why not ask?" Rin added.

"You cousin called for my brother, there was no one to ask." Sesshomaru added.

"Well then, you best treat me well…Sesshomaru." Rin answered as she turned to face him with blazing, fire like eyes.

It then that Sesshomaru had realized that this was not the girl that he had met before no this was a completely different and very dangerous person before him. If he so much as made a wrong move he knew that she could and would easily kill him. The question now was, how was he going to get her power under control when not even his sister or brother could feel her aura. He hadn't even sense the sudden change so how would they?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

With a grin on her face, she kept her eyes locked with the inu demon before her. She knew that he had already realized the truth. That she was not the same; she was merely the dormant power that had been suppressed for all these year now free to do as she pleases. However that was not why she had token over, no she wanted to find the aura that was calling out to her, luring her out. Once he was sure that she was not going to attack him, Sesshomaru looked at her and asked, "Who are you and why are you out?"

"Oh, I'm hurt, here I though you would know me since you same to know my true self." Rin stated in a fake hurt voice.

"I don't have time, you need to calm yourself, the man that hurt you is not here." Sesshomaru stated.

"Man? You would dare call that monster a man? You really know nothing now then." Rin hissed out in rage as she stayed on the balcony. "I would rather search for him to get my revenge then to listen to you call him a man."

"Very well then, what would you like from me then?" Sesshomaru asked as he approached her. "For I would much rather speak with your true self then the power within her that has broken free."

"Is that so?" Rin hissed in a husky voice as she took a step toward him. "Then why not lure her out?"

Before Sesshomaru could say or do anything, Rin fell forward only to be caught by Sesshomaru. As he turned to the door, he was surprised to find his sister and a very worried mate by her side. Once she was sure that Rin was going to stay put for now, Kagome fell back into her mate's arms with a small whisper, "Thank god I made it in time."

"What did she mean by that dear brother?" Sesshomaru asked as he laid Rin by on the bed while watching his sister passing out in his brothers arms.

"I have no idea, however we're going to need your help training this girl, if she loses control again, and my mate will not be able to stop her, not without risking the safety of our child." Inuyasha growled out in worry before taking his leave.

Once his brother had left, Sesshomaru looked down at the sleeping girl and couldn't help but grin with some amusement. He had no idea why, but he somehow found himself looking forward to training this girl every chance he got just so that his brother would leave the two of them be. Just as he was about to leave the room, Rin reached out for him only to catch his tail. Just as he fell on the bed, Sesshomaru listened carefully as he heard Rin's soft whisper say, "Please, please don't leave me…don't let me go back to him again."

"Shh…" Sesshomaru whispered back in his own shock while wrapping his tail around her in a very protective manner. "I'm here; I won't let anything happen to you…just sleep."

As soon as she had heard his words, Rin let a few tears slip through her sleeping eyes as she took hold of him even tighter, afraid that he would leave her the moment she loosened her grip on him. As he moved her small body so that he could lay down with her lying in between his legs, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

She knew that it was the next morning, hell she didn't have to hear the annoying birds to tell her that, she could feel the warmth of the sun adding to her power. As she grew closer to whatever it was that was giving her warmth, she could feel something around her waist. Thinking that it was just her imagination, Rin warped her arms around the blanket as she pressed her body against it was much as she could. _'Um…maybe I'll just sleep in today, I don't feel like facing my cousin yet…not after what I did to her.' _Rin thought as she allowed her mind to drift to sleep once more.

He had not been ready to wake up, in fact the only thing that had woke him up from his sleep was the fact that a certain girl was pressing herself against his tail; only fueling his hidden lust for her that. Rather, once hidden lust for her, now that he could feel her pressing herself against his tail he could do nothing but try to suppress his inner demon. Just as she began to fall asleep again, Sesshomaru tried to pull away only to freeze when he heard her cold voice say, "If you couldn't leave last night then you better not leave me to the cold when I do not wish to weak up."

"So, you knew that I was here the whole time." Sesshomaru growled as he turned to face her. "Then why did you press yourself against me like that Rin?"

"Oh, first names now…really, you are just upset." Rin replied as she pulled away only to be pulled back by Sesshomaru and held down with just his tail.

"I have a right to call you by your first name since you will soon no longer have the last name of the family that threw you away." Sesshomaru growled back.

"I know that very well, however I will not have the time to do so until I am allowed to leave this house." Rin stated in a sad voice.

"And just when will that be?" Sesshomaru asked as he stood up and got out of bed.

"Not until I learn how to control my powers, so if you will excuse me but I have to go and start training again." Rin stated as she stood only to stand alongside him.

Before Sesshomaru could say a word, the door was thrown open as an upset Kagome being carried by her mate walked in. Not liking what was going on, Rin took a step back and watched her cousin. Before she could even ask what was going on, she heard her cousin say, "I'm glad to hear that you will listen to my advice, so I found you a teacher since my mate won't let me train you."

"I wouldn't let you train me because of your unborn child." Rin shot back.

"That is mean." Kagome pouted.

"No, that is the truth." Inuyasha growled.

"Anyway, would you like to know who your teacher and new roommate is?" Kagome asked with a grin on her face.

"What is going on?" Sesshomaru growled.

"We already called in; I shall be taking over all of your work at fathers business." Inuyasha answered.

"You mean he is my teacher?" Rin asked as she pointed at Sesshomaru.

"Is there something wrong with me wench?" Sesshomaru asked as he unnoticeably used a word that only his brother would say.

"There shouldn't be, he is the one that helped me train before I became Inuyasha's mate, I needed help to control my dragon from so he helped me." Kagome explained. "You do understand right?"

"Yes, I do so then, shall we start?" Rin asked as she turned to face Sesshomaru.

"No, he is going to go eat while you go and warm up, I'll take you some lunch later." Kagome was heard before she was carried off by her mate.

Once the two were gone, Rin turned to Sesshomaru only to find him looking for some clothing as he removes his shirt. After turning her back around, Rin took in a small breath and said, "I'll be going now; I'll see you in the dojo."

"I'll see you soon then." Sesshomaru was heard as he began to change.

Having nothing more to say, Rin walked out of the room and made her way toward the dojo she had been in the other day. She knew that she would have to finish her training soon if she wanted to go out again, but damn was it going to be hard with a full blooded demon like that one. Once she was gone and out of sight, Inuyasha turned to his mate and asked, "How is it possible for my brother to stand alongside her when we have to get rid of all the male workers just so that she won't burn our house down?"

"I have no idea, I'm guessing because you have a similar aura to your brother." Kagome answered.

"I don't think that that has anything to do with it." Inuyasha growled as he placed her in front of the table. "If that were the cause she wouldn't have so much hot air protecting her…for some reason or another she trust him."

"I noticed that too." Kagome answered as she reached for her juice, "but I don't think that is the case. I mean if that were it, then he wouldn't be able to get so close to her…there is something more."

"Well that will be for another day, after you eat you have to go and meet with my mother and father to set a date." Inuyasha stated.

"Don't forget that she needs to also tell them if we will be presenting Rin as part of the family." Sesshomaru was heard as he walked in and took his seat.

"I don't think she would want that, but I will have her there as a very dear friend of mine." Kagome answered.

"So is that what you really want to show her as?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, but I believe I have no choice." Kagome answered.

"What is that suppose to mean dear sister?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Nothing at all my darling older brother, now would you please start eating you have to go and train my cousin after all." Kagome replied.

"Feh, like if I have to train her, it is only because I do not wish to see you and my unborn nephew in a dangerous environment." Sesshomaru growled.

"How sweet, just don't forget that she can lose control at any moment, you have to be quick in training her." Inuyasha stated for his mate as Kagome began to eat more.

"How much faster?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome looked up to lock eyes with her brother and said, "She needs to have mastered half of her power by the end of the day.

"That is impossible, even you could not do such a thing." Sesshomaru growled out in disbelief, "You were named as the next to take over, the strongest of the Higurashi family, what makes you think that that girl can do such a thing?"

Rin continued to warm up her muscles as she practiced her control by imaging her ex husband in her minds eyes. She didn't want to be haunted by him anymore; if she could get over this anger then she would have the last laugh, not him. He would not win, she would and she was going to make sure he knew that by making sure she had all of her power under control by the end of the day.

"Rin was the one that brought out my true hidden power, if it wasn't for her, I would still be a member of the Higurashi house hold." Kagome answered in a cold and very serious voice.

As she flipped in the air, Rin made sure to use her miko energy to create a barrier strong enough that would catch her and keep her from hitting the floor. Once she was warmed up properly, Rin walked over to the different weapons to see which one she had yet to master. After all before she had been married off to that son of a bitch, she had been taught to use weapon in a fight. After finding the daggers that she had never seen before, Rin picked them up and got ready to warm up with them so that she was ready by the time Sesshomaru walked in.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to look at his mate only to find her with her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry that I never told you but she…she is not like me, she will not have a form to take like most of the members in my family." Kagome stated.

"I will do my best." Sesshomaru growled out as he turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Inuyasha asked.

"It would seem that I do not have time, just make sure that we have some lunch sent to us." Sesshomaru stated as he turned to his sister to add, "I do not want you near that girl until I have properly trained her."

With a grin on his face, Inuyasha turned to his brother and said, "I'll have Sango stop by, she has to meet the girl anyway, that and she wants to help in the training."

"So long as she doesn't get confuse, she is welcome to add to the work I will be giving Rin." Sesshomaru growled before taking his leave.

After leaving the room, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and asked, "why is he calling her by name, he never did that with you, not even with his past girlfriends."

"I have no idea, but maybe you will be able to find out later." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Well we'll have to wait until we get back from my parents house." Inuyasha growled as he turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kagome asked.

"I have to go and make a call, you eat, and I'll be right back." Inuyasha answered as he walked out.

Knowing that he was probably still worried over last night, Kagome took in a deep breath and began to eat her meal. She knew that she had over done it, especially if she had tried to hold her cousins power all on her own. But she couldn't handle it, she couldn't take all the raw energy that had been locked up for so long. She had no idea that she would be the one their family had been waiting for all along. _'Well I guess the joke is on them, the miko who can use both fire and ice…how funny…for them to throw such a kind girl into their greedy family.' _Kagome thought as she continued to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She had been thrown back for the last time, as she struggled to get up she could feel the burses that would have formed being to heal. At least her healing was getting better faster. Once she was up on her feet again, Rin looked down while taking a calming breath. Just as she looked up, she ducked and jumped over the attack that had been thrown at her. Once that was done, she used her miko energy to create a barrier around the areas in the room she didn't want Sesshomaru to be around.

'_This girl, can she really do such a thing…not even my sister was able to do this on her first day of training with me.' _Sesshomaru thought as he tried to figure out what exactly she was planning on doing.

Just as she had gotten him to go where she wanted him to, Rin got ready to use her flame only to be forced back as she jumped over and easily caught the weapon that was thrown at her. Once she was she that that was the only thing that was thrown at her, the protective barrier of hot air surrounded her as she said, "Who the hell said you could stop my training?"

"Sorry about its lunch time." Sango stated with a grin on her face as she walked in with a tray of food in her hands.

"It took you long enough." Sesshomaru growled out as he walked over to her.

"Actually, Kagome said that you have to wait, and that whatever Rin didn't eat you had to eat." Sango stated as she sat down and placed the tray of food in front of Rin.

"Thank you, but I do not want tea, I don't drink tea anymore." Rin stated.

"Sorry about that, I'll go ahead and get you some water then." Sango stated as she stood up. "I told her that you wouldn't want tea while you were training but she said that you always had it when training. I told her you must have grown out of it."

"It's alright, thank you though." Rin replied.

Once Sango was out of the dojo, she reached for a piece of fruit before turning to Sesshomaru to say, "There I'm done, you can eat now."

"Is that really all you are going to eat?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"Yes, I usually don't eat much anymore; this is more than enough until I get use to eating again." Rin stated casually as if it weren't that important.

"You need to eat more than that; we won't stop today's training until you have mastered half of your powers." Sesshomaru added thinking that that would get her to eat more.

"Like I said, I will be fine so you do not need to worry about me." Rin hissed as she continued to eat her fruit.

"You will only get yourself sick." Sesshomaru growled as he took a bit of the small sand which and began to chew it.

"I have gone two days without eating food, I will be fine, and at that time I was doing more work then what we are doing now." Rin hissed as she sat down by the small wind of the dojo.

'_What the hell…is she saying that this is not a very hard training for her?' _Sesshomaru thought as he took a seat by her. "You have to eat a bit more than just a fruit."

"I do not, now can you please just drop it and just eat your meal." Rin hissed out in anger as she turned to glare at him.

Before she could even realize what was going on, Rin was pinned down to the floor as Sesshomaru slammed his lips against her. Before she knew it she had food in her moth and had no way of spiting it out. The only thing she could do was eat it without complaint so that she would be let go of. However after she had eaten the food she realized and could feel the heat that was coming off of him. A flame that she had never felt before began to grow deep within her and she had no way of controlling it.

After slightly pulling his lips back, Sesshomaru looked down at the girl underneath him and asked, "Will I have to feed you once more?"

Without out realizing it, Rin whispered in a very low and husky voice, "Yes." She was under his control, all she could think about was having his lips on hers once more so that she could feel the flame she had felt when their lips had met.

Just as Sesshomaru was about to kiss her once more, he was thrown off of her and pin down to the floor with a barrier surrounded in flames as Rin sensed Sango's aura before she heard the tray that Sango had been holding fall down to the floor. _'What the hell was that…what was I thinking?' _Rin thought as she placed herself in a barrier of flames so that no one could get close to her.

Knowing that this was not the time to be questioning Rin, Sango turned he enraged eyes to Sesshomaru and asked, "Just what the hell did you think you were doing?"

"I was just trying to get her to eat." Sesshomaru growled out as he tried to get his inner demon to calm down.

"That did not look like it, if Kagome finds out what you just did she is going to kick your ass." Sango hissed as she began to work her way to Rin only to find her in a state of pure shock.

"You won't be able to reach her." Sesshomaru stated.

"No shit, just what did you do to her?" Sango hissed as she reached for her weapon to get ready to attack the inu demon before her.

Sesshomaru knew that one wrong move and he could be seriously hurt. The girl before him was not a force to take lightly; after all she was not the heiress to the Taijiya family for nothing. Not only did she surpass her father before she was of age, she was the smarts and most graceful warrior he had ever seen. However she was more so the deadliest he had met so far; that is until he had met the shock filled miko that was before him.

"I can assure you that I did nothing but force her to eat something other than the small piece of fruit that you brought in here with her meal." Sesshomaru answered as he quickly stood up.

"Kagome is supposed to get home soon, what the hell are we going to tell her if she is still like this." Sango asked.

"You will tell her nothing; I do not need her to get worried." Rin's cold voice was heard as she turned to lock eyes with Sesshomaru.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked in a worried voice as she completely forgot about her prey.

"I am fine; however it is thanks to Lord Sesshomaru that I am now able to have full control over my powers." Rin answered with a grin on her face as she moved to face Sango.

"Then are you ready to continue your training?" Sesshomaru growled as he stood up only to freeze at the sudden amount of miko energy that surrounded him.

"Are you sure, if he hurt you, you can tell me you know." Sango stated with a worried voice.

'_Can't she sense it…this miko aura that will not allow me to move?' _Sesshomaru thought as he found himself unable to speak.

"Yes, all he did was force me to eat, but it is thanks to his actions that I no longer need his training." Rin answered as she turned to Sesshomaru while letting him go of her spell to bow down and add, "Thank you for your help…even if it was for only just one day."

"What are you talking about, you still need to train." Sango stated for Sesshomaru since he was at a loss of words.

As he watched Rin bow down he couldn't believe what he had seen. Before his very eyes he saw the image of a phoenix surrounding Rin in such a protective manner that it made him feel as if he could no longer get close to her without risking his life. He had seen the true size of her power and feared it. It was only then that he had realized what the phoenix he had met just the night before was taking about. This was her true power, not the power that over welled him before but this, this demon like aura that could easily kill him.

"I understand that I still have to be trained by you Sango however I do believe that my training with Lord Sesshomaru is over." Rin answered as she stood up and walked over to the wall of weapons.

"Are you sure about this?" Sango asked knowing that is this girl answered with a yes, she would have free rule to train her the way she had been trained as a child.

"Yes, I am ready." Rin answered.

Pissed off beyond all reason, Sesshomaru stood up and stormed out of the room without saying a world. As she looked for a weapon to us once more, Rin could feel Sesshomaru's aura leaving the house, she could feel as it began to find away until she could no longer sense him. Once she had chosen her weapon, Rin took her please and got ready to start her final training. _'Forgive me, but you have done something that I will never forget, and I do not know how to thank you for it.' _Rin thought as she began her training.

He stormed into the house knowing that he would only be asked questions, however now was not the time for him to be questioned. As he walked past the room where his sister, brother, and parents were talking, he knew that his brother would be able to smell him. He knew that his father would be able to smell Rin's scent on him but he didn't care, he just wanted to go to his room and take a shower to relax.

Kagome turned to her mate and asked, "Did you get a call from him?"

"No, would you like for me to find out what is going on?" Inuyasha answered.

"If I may, just whose scent was all over your brother?" Inutaisho asked as he get the attention of his son and daughter back to the matter on hand.

"I'm sorry father; the scent that surrounds my brother is that of my cousin; however I am still uncertain if I will be able to present her as such." Kagome answered in a respectful tone.

"Is that so? Why is that?" Izayoi asked.

"If you will excuse me, I'm going to go and check up on Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled.

"No, you are going to stay here, now the two of you will talk to this girl and try to get her to allow us to present her as part of the family." Inutaisho stated.

"Because he is training her through the same methods he trained me." Kagome answered with a serious voice. "I am with a child therefore I cannot train her myself so he was forced to ask my brother to do it for me. If it is a problem I am sorry."

"Of course not dear. I was just worried as to why he had a women's scent all over him when he has shown no interest in looking for a mate." Inutaisho answered.

"However what we need to find out is what will we do if they do not see your cousin under our protection since she is not present as a part of your new family." Izayoi added.

"I have no idea." Inuyasha answered truthfully.

"If that is the case then I will speak with her once more and try to see if she will allow us to present her even if she refuses the name." Kagome stated.

"That will not work and you know it." Inuyasha stated.

"Oh and why not?" Izayoi asked.

"Because I have already invited all of the most important people in this city and to present her as such she will not be allowed the life she has now, she will be drawn back to a life she was kicked out of." Inutaisho answered.

"Oh my, this is bother some indeed." Izayoi stated.

"Unless," Kagome spoke up.

"Unless what?" Inuyasha asked once he notice her evil grin.

She couldn't believe her eyes; this girl was at a completely different level then what she had planned out for her to start off with. Not only was she able to block and counter attack all of her moves, this girl was also able to get out of a head lock that not even the demon that had helped her before could get out of. Just as they had jumped away from one another, Rin looked at her trainer and took in a deep breath before saying, "This is enough, I don't think I'm going to need your training anymore."

"What are you talking about, you just started, it hasn't even been an hour." Sango stated in a confused voice as she watched the child before her place the weapons back where they belonged.

"You have nothing more to teach me as seeing as how you are a master I have completed my training." Rin replied as she turned to face Sango to add, "Unless you have been holding back on me this whole time."

**A/N: Well that is it for this chapter, please let me know what you think of it so far. I would like to hear as much reviews as possible. Oh and don't worry, there is still plenty that will happen. REIVEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Darkiceone **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sango couldn't believe her ears, not only had this girl disrespect her, but she had actually challenged to show her true power. Of course she had been holding out, she was the next to the Taijiya family, if she killed this girl, even if it were out of mistake, she would not be able to take over, she would be casted out and maybe even killed. As she waited for an answer, Rin began to make her way to the door knowing that this girl was not going to risk it. Just as she had reached the door, Rin easily caught that dagger that had been thrown at her as she heard Sango say, "We are not done, if you can defeat me then you will have nothing to learn from me…the heir to the Taijiya family."

"I see, so you were holding back on me." Rin stated as she turned to face Sango with the one dagger in hand. "Then this is all I will need as a weapon."

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be fair." Sango stated as she lifted her large weapon for this battle.

"You really should just worry on having to train me if you win." Rin stated with a playful grin on her face as she got ready.

"If I kill you I will be casted out, I will only take this risk because you are my best friend's cousin and she has asked me for her help." Sango stated as she completely ignored the girls feelings.

"Oh, don't you know? A phoenix is reborn from its ashes." Rin stated as she couldn't wait to start this part of her training.

"A phoenix, you are a miko with the aura of a phoenix." Sango hissed as she began her attack.

Inuyasha sat in shock; he couldn't believe what she had even tried tor recommend for the girl that he was now looking after instead of his mate. Once he had realized that she had not been joking, Inuyasha turned to face mate just as he heard his mother say, "Well that would also be up to your brother however I'm sure he would like to help this poor child out, since he has already began to train her."

"Well we won't ask anything from your brother until we are sure that she will not accept the fact that we will have to eventually present her as a part f our family." Inutaisho stated in a calm tone.

"That would be better." Kagome stated.

"Are you really going to do this?" Inuyasha asked in a low growl.

"What is wrong with you dear?" Izayoi asked in a worried voice. "Why do you not want your brother to help this girl?"

"Yes, why do you refuse to help my cousin love?" Kagome's cold voice was heard.

"It's not that I do not wish to help her, I just don't want to see my mate and unborn child in danger damn it!" Inuyasha growled out before storming out of the room.

"Kagome, dear, just what has happened that he has this much fear for your safety?" Izayoi asked.

"Well, while trying to set up a protection barrier that would bind my cousins energy and power, it was thrown back at me, I almost lost my child but for some reason my cousin was able to tell that I was with a child so she took back all of her power and made sure that it would not harm me again." Kagome explained in a serious voice. "However I'm sure that by the end of the day she will be able to control all of her powers."

"How are you so sure about this?" Inutaisho asked.

"I just have a feeling. Anyway I think it is about time I took my leave. I have to get back before Rin is left all alone." Kagome stated as she stood up.

"Please dear, do not forget to talk to her." Izayoi replied.

"I won't, Inuyasha love, I'm sorry…please come back." Kagome whispered in such a low tone that not even her father had heard her.

She couldn't believe it, not only had she been defeated but this girl, not even her best friend had realized the one weakness that was none to no one; not even her husband knew of this weakness in her fighting strategy. As she watched the miko before her get off of her and walk back, Sango slowly stood up and asked, "How, how did you know that?"

"Do you really think that it had hide it so well, after you got serious there were things you wouldn't do, I have been trained with a Taijiya before, that is how I knew that you had no idea what you were doing when it came to working with my element." Rin explained. "But don't worry, I won't tell a soul, so long as you tell my cousin that I have finished my training."

"I will, but you do know that you probably will be checked up on by Sesshomaru or Inuyasha." Sango stated as she stood up and faced the miko before her.

"I know, but just to let you know there is nothing to fear about the miko's in my family." Rin stated. "They may be elemental miko's but that doesn't mean that they are not just miko's."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"The elements that you see are nothing more then illusions for the rest of my family, however my flame, and my cousins ice is real, we are the only ones that can do such a thing, other then the two of us, you have nothing to fear when fighting me family." Rin stated before leaving the Taijiya princess alone in the dojo.

"Kagome, so that's what you met when you said, you can really turn into the dragon of ice that you miko aura always take the form in…I can't believe it…and they threw you out without knowing, boy are they going to be pissed off." Sango whispered to herself as she couldn't help but laugh.

'_That should be fine for now, now all I have to do is go and get into school and work on the other half of my power on my own, I just hope that he will still want to help me.' _Rin thought as she made her way to the room where she had woken up in hoping, to find Sesshomaru there waiting for her. Realizing that Sesshomaru had left the house, Rin took her leave and made her way to her room. Once she was there, she looked around and grabbed some of her clothing so that she could take a bath. Once she had done that, Rin got into the shower and tried to relax as she found herself more aware of her soundings and the auras closest to her.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha had just walked in only to find Sango in their living room, on the phone while eating an apple. Once she had hung up, Kagome sat down next to her best friend and asked, "Why aren't you training my cousin?"

"Oh, about that, she beat your ass and probably could if you got on her bad side." Sango answered as she stood up.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled.

"She already mastered my training; I was amazed that it took her less than a day when it took you a week." Sango explained.

"Watch it, it took me six days." Kagome hissed. _'So, she was really the one that brought out my true power when we were younger…this is going to get interesting and very dangerous.' _

"Whatever, the point being I learned something from her and she mastered her control, I have to get going, sounds like Miroku needs my help with something and I am not about to let my husband out to dry." Sango stated as she stood up.

"If anything serious happens, just come straight here, you know that we're here for you and Miroku." Kagome stated.

"I know, anyway, I have to go, your cousin should be up in the shower." Sango stated before taking her leave.

"Was it just me or was she no longer afraid of anything anymore." Inuyasha stated.

"No, it would seem that my cousin really did tell her how to get over her fear, it's a good thing she was able to." Kagome stated.

"So now what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Now we wait until she comes back down stairs until that way I can talk to her about what your parents said." Kagome answered.

"What about my brother?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have no idea, but something tells me that he isn't going to be stopping by anytime soon." Kagome stated as she turned to face her mate to add, "Oh and your daughter is hungry."

"Feh, sneaky wench." Inuyasha growled as he began to make his way into the kitchen.

"No, she just knows how to control you." Rin was heard as she walked down the stairs.

"Ah, just the person I wanted to talk to." Kagome stated as she turned to face her.

"Sorry but I have things to do, I'll talk to you once I get back." Rin stated as she looked at the car key rack to see which car she wanted to take.

"You're not going anywhere." Kagome stated.

"Oh, I am since I have full control over my powers." Rin shot back.

"I see but you have yet to be tested by my mate." Kagome replied.

"You never mentioned that, besides I could do that another day, right now I have to go to the bank and settle some paper work." Rin stated.

"I thought you said you didn't take any money." Inuyasha was heard as he walked passed her with a tray of food for his mate.

"I didn't take any money from them, I have full access and legal right to the money that that bastard had before he went to jail. It was the least they could do since I came from a well known family from here. I'll be moving out soon." Rin answered with an evil grin on her face.

"You can take whatever car you want, just be careful." Kagome stated.

"Remind me not to piss her off." Inuyasha stated as he sat down next to Kagome, "She is far scarier then you are."

"Indeed. I don't think I'd be able to control her once she get her full power." Kagome stated.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, I just hope that Sesshomaru will come tomorrow morning to train her." Kagome answered with a grin of her own.

"Feh, just hurry up and eat, you need to get some rest and let that stupid barrier down now." Inuyasha growled.

"Alright but you have to make sure that Miroku and Sango are alright while I'm getting some sleep." Kagome shot back.

"Fine, now hurry up." Inuyasha stated as he went to go and pick up the kitchen.

"Oh, and this mean you can heir the workers back." Kagome called back.

"I kind of like it the way it is now." Inuyasha stated. "I like having the house this quiet and to ourselves."

"I know, but we'll need the help soon." Kagome whispered as she placed a hand over her stomach.

"Feh, don't worry, I'll work from home if I have to." Inuyasha growled.

Rin sped through the roads as she made her way to the bank she had all of her information transferred to. Once she had parked and walked in, Rin quickly stated her name and was taken to an old friend that was there to hell her through this. Once they were in the office, Rin looked at her old friend and asked, "So exactly how much did that bastard have for me to take?"

"Rin, you are now richer than your parents, however we still have a lot of paper work to do so you can only have access to half of the money for now." She answered.

"Damn, I guess something good really did come out of it, anyway what do you need me to do Alice?" Rin asked.

"First of all once you have your name changed if you're going to do that, then you will have to fill these forms out and turn them back into me as soon as you can." Alice answered.

"Alright then I'll have these for you by the end of the day." Rin stated as she stood up to leave.

"Here you'll need this. This is your checking account and your debit card. Along with some checks." Alice stated as she handed the envelop to her.

"How, how did you know that I needed money?" Rin asked.

"I know you to well, that and now a days you need money for everything." Alice answered. "You better get going."

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." Rin stated before taking her leave.

Once she had gotten in the car, Rin took in a deep breath as she got ready to go to her next stop. After making sure that she had enough money and more, Rin drove off and into the highest court houses in the city so that she could change her name. _'And after this I have to go and buy some more clothing before I go looking for some houses.' _Rin told herself as she could feel her body become tense since she knew the only way her request would be met would be with money and black mail.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She was walking out of the mall with bags in each hand. She knew that she would probably have to explain her clothing to her cousin yet a part of her didn't really care much. She was going to dress the way she wanted without having to answer to any one anymore. Just as she had finished putting everything into the car, Rin turned around with an evil grin on her face and said, "Hello cousin, long time no see."

"Rin, as far as I least we are no longer cousins."

"Come now, are you really going to be that way? Did you even bother to ask as to why I was kicked out?" Rin replied in a fake hurt voice.

"Don't give me that crap Rin, your kind will never now kindness or compassion."

"Please do not temp me cousin Kikiyo, it is not my fault that you took their lies so easily." Rin hissed in a cold tone as she allowed her powers to expend.

"If you wish to play that game then so be it, but do not forget that I have your counter element. If I were to touch you, you would be weakened." Kikiyo hissed.

"That's what you think; once again they did not tell you the truth." Rin hissed. "For example the real reason that Kagome was not allowed to go home on time that summer of my second birthday is because we touched and nothing happened. If anything our powers grew."

"Lies!" Kikiyo yelled as water began to surround the two of them.

"That is what you think." Rin stated as she easily pushed forward and placed a tender kiss on her cousin's lips before whispering, "Will you refuse to believe it now?"

As Kikiyo thought back to what they had told her about her sister and just how much of it had been true. Knowing that it would be best to get both sides of the story, Kikiyo pulled back as Rin did the same with a grin. Once she was resting against her car, Rin locked eyes with her cousin and said, "Don't worry, I don't go that way anyway. It was just to prove my point."

"Indeed and what's with all the new clothing? You look just like Kagome when she was…" Kikiyo trailed off.

"Exactly." Rin said with an even bigger grin on her face as she began to open the car.

"Do you have some time?" Kikiyo asked as she pulled out her cell phone to call home.

"Yeah, I have plenty of time actually." Rin answered.

"Good." Kikiyo stated.

He had just finished gathering some of his clothing when he realized that he was actually going to go back. Not only had he been told off by some small little girl but he was still going to go and help her train. He was still going to help her reach her demon like from the form of a phoenix. Once he had finished packing everything, Sesshomaru walked down the stairs and down the stairs only to be stopped by his father and mothers call. After having one of the servants place his belongings into the car, Sesshomaru walked into the dining hall and said, "Mother, father, I will be staying at my brothers house until I have finished training my sisters cousin."

"I see." Izayoi was heard as she turned to face her mate.

"Have you thought about this carefully?" Inutaisho asked.

"I have and I know the risks I am taking by training this girl." Sesshomaru answered in a calm voice.

"Does this have anything to do with the reason as to why you came home with that girls scent all over you?" Izayoi asked in a curious voice.

As soon as she had asked that Sesshomaru found himself unable to face his mother as he answered, "No, this has nothing to do with the training. I chose this because it is the first time that my sister has asked me for anything since she became the mate of my brother."

"I see, well then do take care of yourself and please come and visit us." Izayoi stated.

"You better not forget that you will still be working from home." Inutaisho added.

"I will not forget." Sesshomaru stated as he turned to leave.

"Alright then, have a nice trip and please don't give your brother any trouble." Izayoi stated. "That is the last thing he needs right now."

"I understand mother, I shall see you in a few months." Sesshomaru stated before walking out of the house.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Izayoi asked her mate once her son was out of hearing range.

"Not at all but I'm sure that once he is sure that he can tell us, he will." Inutaisho stated as he turned to face his mate. "After all, he is the type to keep to himself."

"I know, it just makes me worry more." Izayoi stated.

"Don't' worry; you know that he can very much take care of himself." Inutaisho stated.

As he drove down the busy streets of town, Sesshomaru thought about what he was going to tell his brother. It wasn't until he felt Rin's aura flare up that he realized just how close to him she was. _'What did she get herself into now?' _Sesshomaru thought as he quickly turned to see if he could make it in time. Just as he had reached the parking lot of the mall, Sesshomaru watched as Kikiyo Higurashi, the twin sister of his sister got into what seemed to be Rin's car. Once they were both in, Rin sped off which only made it hard for him to keep up to her.

'_Wench is a worse driver then my brother.' _Sesshomaru thought as he followed her as best as he could.

As they drove in silence Rin noticed that Sesshomaru was following after them. For what peruse she had no idea but she would find out once she talked with her cousin. Once they had reached the park they were going to talk in, Rin turned to Kikiyo and said, "I have to take care of something and change so that no one will recognize me. Just make sure you go to the spot you and Kagome use to hide in."

"How do you know about that place?" Kikiyo asked.

"Kagome told me about it before she left the last summer I saw her. Anyway just wait for me there I want to change." Rin stated.

"Fine, but if you take too long I will come after you will the whole family." Kikiyo warned as she got out of the car and began to make her way toward their meeting place.

Just as she had been out of sight, Sesshomaru pulled into the parking lot only to be shocked at what he saw. There in the car he had been following for a while, Rin came out in nothing but a very short mini skirt with black fish net socks that reached all the way up to her mid thigh. As she locked the car door, she turned around to lock eyes with him and mouthed out, "Why did you follow me?"

'_So she knew I was following her the whole time, well she will have to be ready for the rest of her training for tomorrow.' _Sesshomaru thought as he easily parked the car next to the car she had been leaning against on so that they could talk. Once he was parked and in place, Sesshomaru got out of the car and turned to Rin to ask, "What are you doing out of the house?"

"I finished my training with Sango early and I had things to do so I went out. I just came here to get some fresh air." Rin answered.

"Is that really it?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes, now would you mind telling me why you were following me Sesshomaru." Rin hissed back.

"Oh, so its Sesshomaru again?" Sesshomaru growled out in an annoyed voice.

"Of course, right now you are not my teacher so I get to call you what I want." Rin answered in a child like voice as she took a step toward him. "Is that a problem?"

"No, but that still doesn't mean that you were telling the truth." Sesshomaru growled as he took a step back so that he could lean no his own car.

"True but then what fun would it be for me to lie if I knew you would be able to pick up on it on my scent." Rin shot back as she placed her left leg in between his two, spread out legs.

"True, so what are you doing here besides getting some air?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just for a walk, if you are going to be leaving with my cousin then you should probably go and talk to them, it sounded like something happened to Sango's husband." Rin answered as she pushed her lower body against his.

"Why do you want me gone so bad?" Sesshomaru growled as he reached for her only to grab nothing but air.

With a grin on her face, Rin easily pulled back and said, "Easy, because I wish to be alone."

"Now this wouldn't have anything to do with Kikiyo Higurashi waiting for you some where now would it?" Sesshomaru asked as he locked eyes with her.

Realizing that she had just been caught, Rin quickly took a step toward him and leaned in so that she whispered, "And what if it does? What are you going to do about it?"

"She is an enemy." Sesshomaru growled.

"She is an enemy to you and your family, not to me now but out or I will make you." Rin hissed as she allowed him to pull her toward him.

"It would seem that you will not lose control if you are near a man anymore." Sesshomaru stated as he changed the subject knowing that she would keep to her word.

"Will you leave then? I do have other matters to attend to." Rin hissed as she tried to pull back only be held in place by Sesshomaru's tail.

"Not a chance." Sesshomaru growled. "You will be going home with me."

'_I really don't have time for this.' _Rin thought as she turned around with blazing fire like eyes and pushed herself against Sesshomaru. Ignoring the warning growls he was letting out, Rin pouted her lips and whispered, "Would you really hurt me?" as she began to lick the side of his ear.

All those years she had spent with the bastard did pay off in some way. Once she didn't hear his replay, Rin continued her actions before lightly pressing her lips against his. As she began to kiss him and press herself against Sesshomaru began to lose focus as he couldn't help but warp his arms around the girl in his hold and return the favor. _'What is this girl doing to me?' _Sesshomaru couldn't help but think as he tried to get her to turn around so that he could pin her against his car.

Realizing that she had complete control already, Rin quickly pulled away from his hold and jumped out of the grip from his tail. Once she was free, she turned her blazing eyes to lock with his. Once she had his eyes on her, Rin couldn't help but grin as she said, "I'm sorry, I would continue but like I said, I have some other arrangement to get to."

"Bitch." Sesshomaru growled as he tried to get his lust under control.

"I'm sorry but I am a miko; not an inu demon like yourself." Rin stated as she held back her laugh.

"I will not allow this." Sesshomaru growled.

With a grin on her face, Rin quickly ran and made her way behind him. Once she was behind him, Rin placed her miko filled hand and placed it against his throat and said, "I'm sorry that I did such a thing to you, and I know that I have no right to get away with it either."

"So what are you going to do miko?" Sesshomaru growled out in a cold tone.

"I'll make it up to you, how about I meet you at your room tonight and you can do whatever you want. Of course if you still wish to keep me from my appointment than I will knock you out and make sure that you don't wake up until ten days after tomorrow." Rin whispered as she began to kiss his neck. "Well? Which will it be?"

"Be in my room no later than one." Sesshomaru growled as he pulled away from her. "And make sure that my brother and sister cannot smell you on me."

"I will later…fluffy." Rin whispered before running off.

'_Isn't it good to have this freedom?' _the phoenix within her growled.

'_Shut up…the only reason you are given this much is because don't want to keep you locked up anymore so just leave me alone.' _Rin hissed as she ran to the spot where Kikiyo was waiting for her. She knew that she would have to finish getting her power under control soon but she just couldn't help it. Ever since she had finished yesterdays training, she felt alive, and better too. Although it was probably wrong of her to use the things that she was forced to learn on Sesshomaru, the man that was helping her, but she just didn't have time. She needed to convince Kikiyo that the family wasn't all that she thought it to be so that she would have someone on the inside so that she could one day get back as her parents for putting her through such hell.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After speaking with Kikiyo, Rin made her way back home knowing that she would somehow have to get her way out of having to go to Sesshomaru's room later that night. As she drove home she couldn't help but grin knowing that everything had gone to plan, she had finally convinced Kikiyo to be her spy and they would meet in two weeks time so that they both could report what they knew or had found. While Kikiyo was to report to her the actions that her once family was planning on doing with her while Rin was to report to her and deliver some letters to Kagome so that she would be able to keep in touch with her twin sister once more.

'_It's only a shame that I won't be able to explain things to Kagome until I have told Kikiyo that she is fine to be surprised since she has been stressed out since my arrival. It's bad for the baby after all.' _Rin thought as she got all of her bags out of the back of the car. Once she was sure that she had everything out of the car, Rin walked into the house just as Kagome was coming down the stairs. With a grin on her face, Kagome smiled and said, "If I would have known you were going for the same style I chose when I left the family I would have given you all of my clothing that I still have."

"Sorry but I wanted my own thing, besides, I don't think what you wore would have suited me as best as this does." Rin stated with a grin of her own.

"I see, do you have time to talk?" Kagome asked as she began to lead the way to the garden.

"Sure, I just need to go and put this in my room." Rin stated as she walked passed her cousin and up the stairs.

"Do you know how to get to the garden?" Kagome asked.

"No, but I'll just jumped out of my balcony and look for you, I'm right over the garden remember?" Rin answered.

"Alright, just be careful." Kagome stated.

"I will." Rin replied before running up the stairs. _'I'm glad she finally realized what she was doing.' _

After leaving her things thrown on the bed, Rin made sure that she wasn't wearing the shoes she had on before and put on some knee length socks. Once she had done that, she opened the doors to her balcony and enjoyed the brief fresh air that had hit her before jumping out of the balcony and into the garden. Just as she had landed, Rin was not surprised when she heard her cousin say, "Good thing you took your time."

"Are you calling me slow?" Rin asked in a playful tone.

"Haven't you always been?" Kagome shot back as she created a ball of ice and began to play with it.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you. I haven't seen you in a while and I'm sorry for trying to be a mother when you needed a cousin and a friend to talk to." Kagome stated with a grin on her face as she handed the ball of ice over to her cousin only to watch as it went up in flames so that she was holding a ball of fire.

"Really you shouldn't worry about it, I completely understand." Rin stated as she made a ring out of the ball of fire.

"Are you sure about that?" Kagome asked in a worry voice.

"Really, anyway I'm glad you were acting like a mother for a second there, I have no idea what I would have done if I really did get a chance to leave when I didn't have the money to pay for anything." Rin teased.

"Yeah well you were just being stupid." Kagome replied with a grin of her own.

"Alright, now that we have that out of the way, what exactly are you going to talk to me about?" Rin asked in a serious voice.

"As always you can tell when I have something hidden from you." Kagome told herself more than her cousin.

"Yeah, well just because we haven't seen each other in a long time doesn't mean that we still don't have the link we use to have, now talk to me." Rin stated in her old, sweet, innocent voice.

With a smile on her face Kagome turned to face her cousin and said, "It's about the same topic as before. Will you really refuse to be present as a part of my new family?"

"What's all this about? You should as if you found out something that might happen to me if I don't agree to this." Rin stated.

"Actually we did." Inuyasha was heard as he approached the two.

"Dear, I want to talk to my cousin alone." Kagome hissed.

"I understand that but you have to take your medicine, you need the extra nutrients." Inuyasha growled back as he handed her pill and a glass of water.

"What is he talking about?" Rin asked in a worried filled voice.

"If we don't present you as my apart of my new family, then your family will only use you to get to me." Kagome explained before taking the medicine that was handed to her by her mate.

"I see, I don't want to worry you so what options to I have besides being presented as such?" Rin asked.

"Well you would have to be presented as my sister in this new family or you would have to appear as Sesshomaru's claimed." Inuyasha answered as his mate continued to drink the water she had used to take her medicine.

Without a second thought, Rin closed her eyes and said, "If he has already been told and has agreed, then I will choose to appear as Sesshomaru's claimed."

"Why do you want so badly to stay out of my family once more?" Kagome whispered as she put the cut down.

"It's not so much as wanted to stay out of your family my dearest cousin." Rin stated as she stood up to leave. "It's just that for a very long time I was forced to do things that I did not want to do, follow rules and stay with a family that I knew didn't really care for me all for their love. I no longer wish to do things that are wished of me, I wish to do things that I myself want to achieve."

"As selfish as it may sound, I know that I have a right to do so now, more than ever. Otherwise I will never have a chance to convince myself that everything I went through was not for the sake of my family but for the sake of being loved the very people I was too afraid to say I hated." Rin explained as she walked away.

Before he could even say a word or try to stop the girl that walked pass by him, Inuyasha turned his full attention to his mate as she began to laugh out loud. He had no idea why she was laugh so much when she had just been told that she was not wanted in that girls family. As Kagome continued to laugh, she couldn't help but think, _'Damn Rin…you'll have the cousin you loved back…and I hope you'll find your own happiness…one that will make you forget the hell you went through.' _Once she was done laughing, Kagome turned to face her confused mate and said, "Don't worry about it love, everything is going to be alright."

"It's going to be alright after that girl just told you that she wanted nothing to do with you when it comes to having a family." Inuyasha asked in a confused voice.

"No, it's going to be alright because she isn't alone; she'll still have me as her friend and you as well." Kagome answered as she turned to face her mate with a grin on her face. "Besides she never said that. She just said that she didn't want to do what anyone else expected her to do or wants her to do…that girl is finally thinking about herself for once and I'm glad."

"This is to confusing." Inuyasha growled as he began to make his way inside.

"Oh, come on love; just try to think about it. I so want you to understand her as much as I do." Kagome was heard as she caught up to her mate.

"Oh and why is that?" Inuyasha growled.

"Because you will be training her after Sesshomaru is done with her since you can somewhat get how my power works. And since we have similar powers you'll be able to tell if she really has control or not." Kagome explained.

"Sneaky wench." Inuyasha growled.

"That's why you love me." Kagome whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

Rin walked into her room and began to hang up all of the new clothing she had gotten. She had no idea how long she was going to take in her morning training but knew that she would be held up so just in case she began to pack a small training bag so that she had something to change into after her training. Once she had finished setting everything up, Rin took in a deep breath and said, "You know you should have just come in if you were going to come and get me any way."

"So you weren't planning on sticking to your word." Sesshomaru's enraged voice was heard as he entered her room through the balcony.

"Not really, well not until I took a bath anyway." Rin answered as she began to get her clothing so that she could jump in the shower.

"Don't be late, otherwise I'll come and get you." Sesshomaru growled as he turned to leave.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be able to do that since your brother will come looking for you once my cousin is asleep." Rin hissed as she pleased herself in a barrier of flames.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sesshomaru growled out. "If it was that important then he would have come looking for me already."

"No, he isn't going to let anything get to Kagome, especially since she was been to stress since I got here." Rin shot back as she walked into her shower.

"We'll see about that." Sesshomaru growled before jumping back out of her balcony with a frown on his face.

"I win." Rin whispered. "One for the phoenix and zero for the dog."

Once she was sure that the door was locked and that no one was going to walk in on her again, Rin began to get undressed as she reached for the water so that she could start to fill up the bath tub. As the tub began to fill up, Rin made sure that she was out of all of her clothing before she began to stretch out her muscles. Taking turns on each leg, Rin stood up straight with all of her weight on one of her legs as she tried to make sure that her muscles were getting used to being used. _'Tomorrow after training I have to go and register at a school and I have to go and turn in all the paper work…all of this after I finish my training in the morning…I wonder if I'll be able to do so though.' _Rin couldn't help but think as she slowly lowered herself into the nearly full tub while turning off the water.

**A/N: Well there you have it, that is it for this chapter. I hope you all like the story so far. I have already thought of a lot of things that will happen before Sesshomaru and Rin are finally together so please bare with me. Please let me know what you think of it so far and I hope you all enjoy the story. Once again I would like to thank vampires saya101 for the challenge that led to this story. REIVEW!!!!!!!**

**Darkiceone **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

She had just gotten out of the shower when she found a letter on her bed. After making sure that he had completely left her room, Rin ignored the letter and placed her clothing in her hamper before reaching for her brush. After brushing her hair and drying her hair, Rin sat on her bed, reached for the letter and thought about reading it. After a while of thinking about it, Rin took in a deep breath and opened the letter. It read: _**I know that you have no plan in entering my room as you have promised, therefore be prepared for your training to start at exactly five thirty in the morning. If you are so much as a minute late I will keep you for two hours more. Oh and make sure you wear something you don't care if it is ripped. Good night Rin. **_

_**~Sesshomaru~**_

After burning the letter in her hand, Rin turned to see the time only to find that it was two in the morning. After taking another calming breath, Rin walked over to her alarm and set it for five in the morning so that she could warm up on her own. Once she had done that, Rin jumped into bed and for the first time in a long while, she was able to have a peaceful sleep without any nightmares to hunt her. Once she work up, Rin quickly changed into nothing but a sports bra, and short, biking shorts and made her way to the dojo.

'_Well at least I'll have time to warm up.' _Rin thought as she sat down in the center of the dojo and closed her eyes so that she could begin to mediate. Once she had began, Rin slowly found herself being able to sense all of the demons, miko's and monk's within in a one mile radius and growing. Just as she was about to try to push it father, Rin quickly jumped up and avoided the attack that was aimed at her. As she landed she was not surprised when she heard his cold voice say, "Good to see that you don't need to warm up now."

"I wish I could say the same thing Sesshomaru." Rin stated with a grin on her face as she stretched out her muscles, "However it would seem that you have yet to warm up."

"I do not need to warm up, now sit back down." Sesshomaru growled.

"Why, I thought that you were going to train me not watch me mediate." Rin hissed as she looked over at the wall of weapons that stood behind Sesshomaru.

"No, since you are very well trained and by what you told me yesterday you have matters to tend to." Sesshomaru answered as he approached her. "Therefore we will start training to see what your phoenix form really is."

"So, my cousin told you of that did she?" Rin asked as she pulled away from the weapons so that she could face Sesshomaru completely.

"Yes, she warned me and stated as I was to test your true from however we will have to move this to the outside dojo in the back of the garden." Sesshomaru answered as he used his tail to pull her toward him.

"I see, well then go and ahead and lead the way then…Sesshomaru." Rin whispered with a playful grin on her face as she pushed herself further into his tail while taking hold of it.

"If you wish to do that again, you have been warned, I will not allow you to leave me until I have finished what you have started once again…Rin." Sesshomaru growled out in a husky voice.

"I bet but I really do have things to do so I guess." Rin stated as she let out and slightly pulled away. "Lead the way."

With a grin of his own, Sesshomaru pulled on her so that she was much closer than before and easily jumped out of the dojo and into the hall way. Before they were even seen, Sesshomaru found an open window and quickly jumped out and into the garden. As Rin enjoyed the ride, she couldn't help but laugh out loud at the joy and fun she was having. However her joy and happiness was soon ended when Sesshomaru landed in the rather large area where they would be continuing their training. As he slowly placed her down, Rin turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "And just what exactly will I be wearing once I've finished, I'm sure that my clothing will burn and you didn't even give me the chance to get the bag I prepared."

"Well then I'll just have to take you to your room, now won't I?" Sesshomaru answered with an innocent voice.

"You son of a bitch, you planned this." Rin hissed in anger as she surrounded herself in blazing flames.

"I planned this only because you did not stick to your word Rin." Sesshomaru answered as he began to remove his clothing.

"And just what the hell do you think you are doing." Rin hissed out as she turned around so that she wouldn't see him remove the last of his clothing.

"Unlike you, I do not care if I have to remove my clothing so that I still have something to wear when we're done here." Sesshomaru explained as he took a step toward her.

"You have no shame you know that." Rin hissed as she kept her eyes closed while turning to face him.

"You will have to open your eyes at some point Rin." Sesshomaru whispered as he easily got behind her.

"Oh and way is that?" Rin asked.

"Because you will have to see what it is that I do in order to transform into my true form." Sesshomaru answered with a husky voice was he licked the side of her neck.

It wasn't until he had been blasted back by her miko energy that he realized he had gone too far. As he slowly stood up, Sesshomaru looked up only to find Rin looking at him with a grin on her face. However this grin was not like one he had seen before, it was much colder, stern, as if daring him to try to touch her again without her permission. As he slowly stood up, he heard her say, "First of all you ask a lady before you reach for her, and secondly, I do believe I have seem far better."

"Just wait and see." Sesshomaru growled before transforming into his true form.

Rin watched as he easily transformed into his dog demon form. He looked just like a dog only with a very clean, coat. His eyes were blood red, the color one would normally see on a rose. Once she was done looking over his form, Rin looked up to lock eyes with his blood red eyes and said, "Not bad, but how did seeing you go from a bare naked man to this dog help me reach my pure, phoenix form?"

As she heard is low, dangerous growl, Rin couldn't help but laugh. After jumping away from the paw that had been aimed to hit her, Rin looked at Sesshomaru once more and said, "Ah, don't worry my puppy; I wasn't mocking. I was just wondering how it was supposed to help me since I am still unable to figure it out."

After turning back to his human form, Sesshomaru locked eyes with Rin and said, "Did you need see my aura flare up and how it is suppose to surround you when you wish to transform."

"Of course I saw that, however you are a demon, I am a miko, and our auras are completely different." Rin hissed as she took a step forward to challenge him.

"That is the same thing your cousin said, I wonder how long it will take you to figure it out, I shall try it again; so watch carefully miko." Sesshomaru growled with amusement.

"Alright then Mr. 'Might Demon' show this little miko how to do it once more." Rin stated in a mocking tone as she looked him over while grinning like a cat that ate the fish.

With a grin of his own Sesshomaru slowly transformed in hopes that she would get it this time. It wasn't that he didn't want to train; no he just wanted her to finish her training faster than is sister so that he could continue testing her for the next couple of months. As she watched him changed once more, Rin was finally able to figure out what might work for her and what the first thing her cousin thought of before going against it. It wasn't until she heard a very loud, low growl that she realized Sesshomaru was now looking down at her to see if she had figured it out.

With a grin on her face, Rin locked eyes with the demon before her and said, "I think I figured it out but I have to make sure…can you transform for me once more…my fluffy puppy?"

"I will not…allow you to call me by such." Sesshomaru growled as he instantly transformed back once more.

"I'm sorry, how can I get you to forgive me?" Rin asked as she approached Sesshomaru once more.

"I'll think of something." Sesshomaru answered as he watched her carefully. "Just what are you thinking now Rin?"

"Nothing, I was just realizing what my cousin figured out when she saw you transform for the second time. Only it is understandable that she would have had to think of a different way to learn how to transform." Rin explained as she grew closer and closer to the bare Sesshomaru before her.

"Are you saying if I allow you to do what you think will help you to transform you will transform?" Sesshomaru asked.

One she was standing mere inches from him; Rin grinned and said, "Yes, do you want to know then? Do you want to know what I will need to do in order to transform?"

"Indeed…tell me now what it is you plan to do." Sesshomaru growled as Rin warped her arms around his neck to bring him down to her level.

Having nothing more to say, Rin followed her heart as she slammed her lips against his. The moment she had done so, Sesshomaru let out a low growl as he warped his arms around her small waist to hold her against him. As began to fight to see who was the more dominate one, Rin could feel a desire for this man grow in the bottom of her stomach. As he began to remove her clothing, she could feel what he was feeling as he slowly began to change.

Not wanting to part lips with him for even a moment, Rin used her miko energy and held him back. _'Not yet…not until I'm done.' _Rin thought as she slightly pulled away only to begin kissing his neck and teasing him as much as she possibly could. As she slowly kissed up and down his neck, Sesshomaru growled out, "This…is this your plan Rin?" as he tried to hold himself back.

"Yes…this was my….plan the…whole…time." Rin whispered before her lips were claimed by his own.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Sesshomaru picked her up and slammed her against a nearby tree as she easily wrapped her legs around his waist. No longer caring if she would stop him or now, Sesshomaru used his claws to remove the last of her clothing. Once he had gotten that off of her, Sesshomaru pulled away to start kissing her neck.

"Uh…Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru…" Rin whispered as she could feel him sucking on her neck. _'He better not mark me as his claimed.' _

Just as Sesshomaru had slammed his lips against hers once more, Rin was forced to use his tail as clothing when she heard her cousin's mate, amused filled voice ask, "I sure do hope this is a part of her training, otherwise my mate is going to kick your ass if she finds out about this."

Realizing what Rin had been doing while he had been kissing her, Sesshomaru placed his hands in front of him and said, "This is a part of her training, I was trying to get her to feel what we feel when we transform."

"I'm sure my cousin thought about this during her training but I'm sure she found a different way to figure it out since she was yours." Rin added as she held Sesshomaru's tail in place so that she was covered up.

"I see, well then, I just came to tell you that you just got a call from the bank and form the school you applied at." Inuyasha's growled as he kept his eyes on his brother. _'Just what is that idiot thinking?' _

"I see, well I'm sorry Sesshomaru but it seems that I have to get going, would it be to much of a bother if I asked you if we could continue this tomorrow." Rin was heard as she couldn't help but grin while Inuyasha turned his back so that she could get dressed.

"Not at all." Sesshomaru answered as he used his tail, which was still around her, to hold her even tighter as if to say you teasing bitch.

"I'll wait for you." Inuyasha was heard say.

"Thank you." Rin stated as she quickly got dressed in the clothing that had not been torn and walked toward her cousin's mate.

As Rin slowly got onto his back, Inuyasha growled out in a low voice so that his brother would only hear him say, "Watch it Sesshomaru, you do now that sooner or later she will be related to us."

Before he could even say a word, Sesshomaru watched as his brother ran off with Rin on his back. Not knowing why, Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel enraged that his brother was carrying her the same manner that he would carry his mate. _'It's probably just the fact that he is carrying that girl the same way he would carry his mate.' _Sesshomaru told himself as he transformed back into his dog demon form and began to let out some of his pent up frustration.

**A/N: Well there you have it, that is it for this chapter. Please let me know what you think of the story so for. If there is anything I can do to make it better please just let me know. REIVEW, REIVEW, REIVEW!!!!!!! **

**Darkiceone **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, Rin ran down the stairs only to find her cousin sitting down, eating a bowl of ice cream while watching a movie. With a smile on her face, Rin walked over to her cousin and sat down next to her was she silently began to watch the movie with her. She did have some time to kill after all, she had already called her friend in the bank and said that she would stop by as soon as she was done getting her classes for the fall together. Just as she was about to reach for some of the ice cream her cousin was eating, she heard Kagome say, "I thought you had to go and take care of some paper work before you can start registering for your classes."

"Eh…well I have about ten minutes to kill. Would you rather I leave?" Rin asked as she sat back down. _'Damn it…so much for the ice cream.' _

"I see, well I hope everything goes alright, are you going to be home for dinner?" Kagome asked as she turned to face her cousin.

"Actually, I was hoping you would like me cook dinner tonight since you guys still haven't gotten your workers back because of me." Rin answered with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw you, you couldn't cook right." Kagome teased.

"Don't worry I learned how to cook, anyway I'll be home in about two hours before diner so make sure that your mate doesn't start on dinner, I want to cook." Rin stated as she stood up to leave.

"Are you taking the same car you used yesterday?" Kagome asked as Rin turned to the car key rack.

"Yeah, do you need it?" Rin replied as she looked for the keys.

"No, Inuyasha said you could have it, he was planning on getting a new car the day after tomorrow anyway." Kagome explained.

"Badass, well I'll see you later, and take care." Rin called before walking out of the house.

"Alright, and you better take care of yourself as well." Kagome stated in a serious voice. "I don't want to have to go and kill someone when I'm with a child you know."

"I get it, I get it, so don't worry, I'll be home two hours before dinner." Rin stated before running out.

"Seems like everything is going alright, when will you tell her that you want her to be present as your family?" Inuyasha's worried voice was heard as he walked over to her.

"I take it you heard everything?" Kagome asked in a tired voice as she tried to pay attention to the movie again.

"I did, you know if you keep it bottled up it won't be good for you or her." Inuyasha stated in a matter-o-fact tone.

"I know, I just want to enjoy this a bit longer." Kagome whispered in a childish voice.

"That is being selfish you know." Inuyasha growled as he pulled her into his arms.

"I know, but you can't blame me…I wasn't able to help her when she needed me most." Kagome whispered. "I couldn't help her when she had helped me in the past…she helped me get you."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked in a curious voice.

As tears began to fell down the side of her face, Kagome turned to her mate with a tear stained face and said, "She told her family that she would give up her right to marry whomever she wanted as the heir to the family just so that I could be quickly kicked out of the house with some money to be with you. She told me if I didn't agree with it that she would hate me forever…I'm the older one…you tell me…was that really right?"

Not wanting to go and see his brother to growl at him and yell at him in front of his mate for what he did, Sesshomaru turned around and stormed out of the room without being heard. Once he reached his room, Sesshomaru let out a low growl that not even his father would have been able to hear before gathering his things to take a quick shower.

Meanwhile, Rin had just finished turning in all of the paper work for her to start school. After making sure that she had turned in all of her transcripts so that she could continue her education, Rin turned around only to realize that she had no idea what part of the school she was at. After looking over the classes she would be taking in the fall she couldn't help but grin, she was going to start school again, and she was going to major in anything she wanted to. Just as she was about to look around, Rin looked up to find a guy in her way as she heard him ask, "Do you need any help finding your way?"

"Oh, come on man, I don't think she'd go for it." Another one was heard.

With a grin on her face, Rin turned to look at the two guys and said, "Actually I would like some help, I can't seem to find my way back to my car."

"See, how about we show you the way then?" he asked.

"Only if you tell me your name first." Rin whispered as she walked past the two boys with a devilish grin on her face.

"I'm John, and this is Eric."

"You speak pretty good English you know." Eric stated as he got to her left side while his friend stood at her right.

"Thank you, I actually was leaving in America up until a few days ago." Rin answered as she couldn't help but grin at the thought of hurting these two jerks.

"So, where's your car baby?" John asked.

"Oh, the last thing I remember was it being parked by the old, east building. I think it was in the visitors parking section." Rin answered in an innocent voice.

"Come on, we know how to get there faster." Eric stated as he placed his arm around her only to have her pull away and say, "Sorry, but I don't do that with guys I just met."

"Fair enough." John stated. "So why don't we get to know each other on the walk over."

"Alright, but you go first." Rin stated.

"Well what do you want to know?" Eric asked.

"Well, how about how did you learn such good Japanese and why are you studying here and for how long?" Rin stated all in one breath.

"Well my mother was born and raised here even if you can't really tell." Eric answered.

'_Lair.' _Rin thought as she continued to listen to what he had to say.

"I have always wanted to study in Japan, that's why I joined a program at my school that helped me come here to study for a year. My buddy here came on his own; he is leaving with his grandparents." John added.

"Ah, well that must be nice, have you all gone site seeing yet?" Rin asked as she noticed that they were headed straight for a dark alley in between two of the oldest building on campus.

"Not yet, would you like to show us around?" Eric asked as he turned to look at his fun.

"As much fun as that sounds, I have a job that I have to get too later on, I don't think I'll have much free time with it." Rin stated as she began to walk up ahead of them.

"So you did know where your car was." John stated as he jumped over her to block the way.

"And you idiots are just a couple of freshmen that think they can get what they want just because you are demons from the west." Rin hissed in a strong Japanese tone.

"Don't think you can get away with leading us on like that baby." Eric added as he took hold of her wrist.

"Because we are not going to let you." John growled as he pressed himself against her back.

"I won't tell you two again." Rin hissed out in a much colder voice.

"And what is a weak little girl going to do to us demons?" Eric mocked as he began to press himself in front of her while reaching for her breast.

"You pigs will never learn will you?" Rin whispered as she closed her eyes.

Before they even had time to realize what was going on, the two demons found themselves thrown against the nearest wall as Rin opened her eyes only to reveal them to be a blazing red. Once she was sure that they weren't going to try to get up, she used her miko energy and the element of fire to make them stand up. As soon as they had seen her aura and felt her miko energy ready to purify them, the two quickly looked at her and said, "We're sorry, we'll never do it again."

"Lying filth." Rin hissed as she her aura grew in size long with the flames that began to surround the two boys. "Do you really think you can trick me… I know your kind."

"We promise!" Eric yelled out.

"It's no use, no one will hear you. I have the power to put up a barrier without anyone noticing…did you know that I come from a long line of miko's…I became a miko master at the young age of fifteen. Would you like to see what I can do?" Rin hissed out with a childish, yet evil grin on her face as she began to burn off the first layer of their skin.

"We'll leave the city…just let us go." John added.

"Just stop!" Eric growled out in pain.

"Fools did you really think I would like you get away with grabbing me and touching me as if I liked it when it was clear that I did not." Rin hissed as she moved on to the next layer. "No, I will make you pay, and you will regret ever being the sick bastards you are now."

Just as she was about to start torturing them, Rin let out a low hiss as she stopped what she was doing and dropped the pain filled demons onto the ground. Before they could even start to hiss out and growl out in pain, she used her miko powers to shut them up before she said, "Hello?"

"Rin, where are you? I have to be a meeting soon; you said you would have everything ready for me by today."

"Sorry I got caught up at school." Rin answered as she knocked the two out while making her way to her car. "Just give me three minutes."

"You have ten minutes before I have to leave." Alice stated before hanging up.

'_Damn asswhole.' _Rin thought bitterly as she got into her car and sped off knowing that her aura would not be traced by anyone other than her cousin. Once she reached the bank, Rin got the paper work and walked in as if it were her home. Without answering to anyone important as to why she was going to the third floor, Rin went up the stairs and into her friend's office. Just as she had walked in, Alice had finished hanging up the phone. With a grin on her face, Rin said, "Well, it looks like I made it just in time."

"Just barely." Alice hissed. "Do you have what I asked you for?"

"Yeah, it's all right in there." Rin answered as she handed her the envelop with the paper work she needed to give to her friend.

"Alright, I'll have your stuff ready by the end of the week, when can you come and pick them up?" Alice asked as she placed them in her locker before allowing Rin to place a barrier around it.

"I'll come get it on Monday." Rin stated.

"Are you sure? That is more then enough time." Alice replied.

"I'm sure; I'm not in a rush anymore." Rin answered with a happy grin on her face.

"Glad to hear, alright then, see you Monday, at three?" Alice asked as she began to make a note of it.

"Three it is." Rin stated as she turned to leave.

"Alright, take care until then." Alice called.

"I will." Rin answered as she began to make her way to the car so that she could go and get the things she was going to need to make dinner.

After buying everything that she needed to make diner, Rin made her way home knowing that she needed to start on dinner so that her cousin would not be hungry while she was still working on dinner. _'I wonder, what to make…wait…I know just the thing.' _Rin thought as she continued to make her way home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After getting home and making her way into the kitchen, Rin found her cousin asleep in the arms of her mate with the ending credits of a movie on the scene. With a smile on her face, Rin placed the movie to start playing again, while she quietly began to work on dinner. As she continued to make some small dumplings and a main course, Rin couldn't help but smile as she felt Sesshomaru's aura close by. Just as she had finished placed the vegetables into the pot, Rin turned around and said, "I'm glad you're doing alright. Tell me Sesshomaru, what did you do in the morning while I was away?"

"I was continued my training, unlike some who just wish to pretend and go and fool around." Sesshomaru growled in anger as he walked passed her while trying to ignore the scent of the two guys that were on her.

"Bastard." Rin hissed as under her breath as she continued to make dinner.

"Bitch." Sesshomaru growled back.

"I'm not you, since you are whining like a little girl." Rin shot back as she reached for the knife to start cutting up the meat.

Just as she was about to grab the knife, Sesshomaru got it for her and pulled her toward him with his tail as he began to cut the meat for her and said, "Watch it girl."

"That's not my name you jerk." Rin hissed as she tried to use her aura alone to get him to let go of her only to find that he was just going to allow her to burn his fur.

"It will be until you have gained my respect." Sesshomaru growled as he tossed the meat into the pot she was going to put it in.

"Let go. I will not tell you again." Rin hissed as she began to create a flame.

Having had enough, Sesshomaru turned to her, leaned into her ear and growled out, "Why didn't you tell that to the bastards you were messing around with." before he let her go and walked away.

Pissed as hell, and knowing that she owed him no explanation since he was nothing to her, Rin took in a calming breath and continued to work on dinner. Just as she had finished making dinner, Kagome walked in with a grin on her face as she come smell what Rin had made. Not liking her cousins grin, Rin looked at her and asked, "What is it? Did you not want to eat this?"

"No, its good, I just didn't know you were going to be making Sesshomaru's favorite foods." Kagome answered as she walked over to the table while Inuyasha began to help Rin serve.

"Excuse me?" Rin asked in a calm and sweet voice.

"Thank you for making my favorite foods." Sesshomaru was heard as he took his seat while trying to suppress his amusement.

"Well, I had no idea what to make and it seemed like Sesshomaru really wanted to eat this so I thought I would be nice and give him what he wanted." Rin answered in a fake, happy voice as she took her seat next to Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Anyway, did you get everything settled?" Inuyasha asked.

"I did, I can continue with my training but on Monday I have to meet my banker to get my account number and my debit card." Rin answered as she began to eat.

"That's good, so how much money did that asswhole have that you get to keep?" Kagome couldn't help but ask as she began to eat.

"Well it turned out that he had more money then I originally thought he did." Rin answered as she reached for her cup of wine.

"How much exactly?" Inuyasha asked while his mate continued to eat.

"Um…actually I now have more then what my parents have." Rin answered in a soft voice.

"That bastard had that much money?" Kagome asked in an amazed voice.

"Yeah, funny huh." Rin replied.

"Very funny." Inuyasha stated as he continued to eat. "That bastard won't have anything when he gets out of jail."

"If he gets out." Rin corrected.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked. "According to the law over there he is supposed to be locked up for about ten years."

"Oh, well he is going to be in there for about twenty since he got out before I could leave the country. He was the one that gave me the wounds you saw on my wrist." Rin answered as if it were nothing while eating her meal.

"If he ever gets in Japan I'm going to kill him." Kagome hissed as she began take calming breaths.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure even if he gets out early he won't be able to go anywhere." Rin stated in an ice cold voice. "I made sure of that."

Not knowing what to say, the rest of the meal was left in silence. Once she had finished eating, Rin quietly stood up and walked into the kitchen so that she could start cleaning up. As she began to clean up, Rin was surprised when Sesshomaru quietly walked in and began to dry the dishes she had already washed. After a while of silence, Rin took in a deep breath and said, "I don't really care if you're still upset or not but I am not going to be telling you anything so you can just leave if you are only doing this just to get an answer out of me."

"I wasn't helping you because of that so shut up and wash." Sesshomaru growled back as he continued to dry the plate with his eyes closed.

"Then why did you start helping me?" Rin asked as she finished with the last of the dishes so that she could move to clean the counter.

"I decided to help you because I thought it would be too much for you. If you wish I will leave." Sesshomaru answered.

"Now, you're just asking like a baby." Rin stated with a grin on her face as she couldn't help but smile and allow him to help her.

By the time they were finished, Kagome and Inuyasha had gone out so that Kagome could go and buy some things that she had wanted to have for desert for a while. Once they were sure that everything had been cleaned up in the kitchen, Rin tuned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Would you like to join me in the dojo for a while?"

"Are you sure you want me to join you?" Sesshomaru asked in an emotionless voice.

"I'm sure, after all you are my sensei." Rin whispered in a low husky voice as she began to lead the way to the dojo.

"I'll only be able to stay a while, I have to get some rest and so do you." Sesshomaru growled. "After all we are continuing you're training in the morning."

"I know, but I just want to warm up before I go to bed." Rin answered.

"Aren't you suppose to warm up before you start training?" Sesshomaru replied.

"I know but I just don't feel like waking up early tomorrow. I'll be on time but that doesn't mean that I will be warmed up." Rin explained as she ran up the stairs.

As he followed her up the stairs, Sesshomaru had no idea what he was going to do, the more he would spend time with her the more he found that his inner demon lust for her. Just as they had reached the dojo, Rin quickly made her way toward the weapons. Just as she had picked the weapons, Rin let out a low breath and said, "Alright, I'll allow you one question since you have yet to ask me anything since the kitchen."

"What are you talking about? Why would I want to know anything about you?" Sesshomaru growled as he reached for his sword.

"Alright then, if that's what you have to say, shall we get started?" Rin asked with a grin on her face.

"On second thought, there is something that I would like to know without you asking any questions in return." Sesshomaru stated as he pointed his sword at her.

"Alright, I won't ask any questions, I'll just answer your question and that would be that." Rin answered with a playful grin on her face as she used one of the two swords to point back at Sesshomaru while using the other to take a defensive stance.

"Why do you have two different scents on you when you got home when you were suppose to be fixing things with your bank and school?" Sesshomaru growled out as he pushed her sword back and made his move.

"Fair enough." Rin stated as she easily blocked his attack. "They were two demon's that thought they were the shit when they really weren't, I showed them just how weak they really were."

"How exactly did you do that?" Sesshomaru asked as he knocked one sword out of her right hand while avoiding the attack by her left hand.

"That was not a part of the plan." Rin stated as she threw him back while gripping the sword. "You are only allowed one question."

"What if I allowed you one question in return for the answer to my second question?" Sesshomaru asked as he jumped over her only to use his tail to knock her down.

"Any question?" Rin asked as she did a back flip so that she was standing again.

"Any." Sesshomaru answered as he landed in front of her in a defensive stance.

"As tempting as that sounds." Rin stated as she raised her hands up while lowering her guard. " I believe it is time for me to go to sleep."

"Will you answer my question?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked over to her only to warp his tail around her once he was close enough.

"No." Rin answered as she locked eyes with him.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru whispered as he began to nip her neck.

"Yes." Rin whispered as she couldn't help but close her eyes while subconsciously tilting her neck so that he had better access.

"Every well then, see you in the morning…good night Rin." Sesshomaru growled as he turned to take his leave. "Sweet dreams."

"Jerk." Rin hissed as she watched him leave while trying to control her beating heart.

Hating the fact that Sesshomaru was able to tease her, and completely hating the fact that she had actually liked it, Rin let out a low hiss as she used the air around her to turn into flames as she tried to calm down. It wasn't until he had asked that question that she realized she didn't have to go that far with the two freshmen that had tried to pick her up. With the two freshmen that she had led on only to attack them just because they reminded her of the bastard that was locked up thanks to her.

After relaxing and making sure that she was calm enough to go back to her room, Rin placed the two weapons she had been using to warm up and practice with, back where they belonged and began to make her way to her room. Once she was in her room, Rin took a long, much needed shower and went to bed knowing that she would have to have some energy if not a lot so that she could finish her training before the semester started.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Again!" Sesshomaru growled as he watched the girl fall to her knees yet again. _'She goes half way and stops…why?' _

"Uh…would you hold on and let me catch my breath first." Rin hissed out in pain as she tried to control her breathing.

"Hurry up; we don't have time for this." Sesshomaru growled.

"You don't have time for this…I have all the time in the world." Rin shot back as she slowly began to stand up once more.

"I told you already girl, I won't be showing you again for today, now try it again." Sesshomaru growled out in anger as his eyes began to bleed red.

"I know! I heard you the first fucking time now shut up and let me think!" Rin roared out as she closed her eyes and tried to calm down. _'There has to be something that will help me get this easier…but what? What am I missing?' _

"Hurry up don't be wasting my time!" Sesshomaru was heard growl as he threw a stone at her only to watch it burn by the flames that were starting to surround Rin in an egg like form.

'_Is she really going to do it this time?' _Sesshomaru couldn't help but think at he quietly watched what was happening before him.

Sesshomaru watched as the flames began to blaze and grow in size while Rin curled up into a little ball in side of the egg that had been formed. He watched as the flames grew thicker to the point where he could no longer see, smell, or hear Rin what so ever. Just as it seemed as if she was finally going to turn to her true from, Rin lost control over the flames that surrounded her. Just as she had landed, she quickly pushed Sesshomaru out of the way and took the burns that would have seriously burn him far worse then what it had burn her.

As he stood up, Sesshomaru looked over at Rin as she asked, "Can we please just call this a day?" in a sad voice.

"Come on, we need to get that treated." Sesshomaru growled as he walked over to her and picked her up.

"I don't want my cousin to know about this." Rin stated in a calm and serious voice.

"Alright, just let me treat this." Sesshomaru growled as he placed her down and pulled her wounded arms toward him.

As she quietly watched him clean her wounds, Rin closed her eyes only to snap them open again. She couldn't get the image out of her mind; no matter how hard she tried it was still there to hunt her. She couldn't get the image of the dark blue colored ice dragon out of her mind. It was her cousins dragon but it would not leave her. She had awakened it and it would not leave her be. _'I'm going to have to talk with Kagome about this…soon or later anyway.' _Rin thought as she looked at Sesshomaru only that he was finished cleaning her wounds. Shaking her head and looking away, Rin said, "Thank you very much for your help but I think it's about time I go to my room to get cleaned up. There are still a few things that I would like to buy today."

"You better clean that wound before you go out." Sesshomaru growled as he helped her up.

"I know, and don't worry; I'll have it healed by tomorrow morning." Rin stated as she walked over to her training bag and placed it back up in the tree. So far she still didn't need to use it since she still wasn't able to reach her true from so she didn't need to take it with her again.

"Just make sure you don't hold back tomorrow or get scared again." Sesshomaru growled before he walked off leaving her alone to walk back to her room.

Meanwhile, Kikiyo walked into her house knowing that she would have to meet with her cousins. She was the head of her family and had to do what she was asked to do by her parents. It wasn't until she had gotten a call from her aunt that she realized what Rin had told her was true. Just as she had entered the privet living that her parents had built for family only, Kikiyo bowed down and said, "Cousin's…aunt, uncle…how nice of you to visit."

"We are not here on a visit." Ms. Higurashi stated.

"We are here because we need your help as the head of the family." Mr. Higurashi added.

"Is that so? How do you need my help?" Kikiyo asked as she began to surround them in water so that she could check their aura.

"We have been cousin by my former sister, you have to remove this curse no matter what." Her cousin stated.

"It seems it's a very powerful curse…I need to know the reason she placed this so that I can figure out which feelings were used to make the curse stronger." Kikiyo answered as she opened her eyes while removing the water that had once surrounded her family. _'I can't believe it…she was right…Kagome…oh god…I'm so sorry.' _

"We have no idea what she was feeling, she was just trying to trick you with the way she cursed us…please remove this curse!" her cousin yelled out in anger.

"Calm down cousin Lilly, I'll have this curse off of you in about three days." Kikiyo explained as she began to make a list. "These are the things I will need of you and all of the others that were cursed as well. Have them ready by tomorrow when I stop by. Make sure that the only ones at home tomorrow when I visit is you, aunt, uncle, and anyone else she might have cursed."

"I see, well then we shall be waiting for you once you get back but I would like for you to do one more thing for us." Ms. Higurashi stated.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Kikiyo asked in a calm voice as she closed her eyes while blessing them so that the curse would not get any worse.

"I want a counter curse, I want to curse that bitch to hell." Lilly hissed in a cold voice as her aura flared just as the ground began to shake.

"Are you serious about this?" Kikiyo asked in a serious voice. "The curses that I have learned will not only kill her but it will slowly drive her insane before she dies."

"We completely understand, that is why we wish for you to give us the step so that we can do it ourselves." Mr. Higurashi replied.

"I see, well then just give me two days so that I can get what you have asked for." Kikiyo answered. "Furthermore if you do anything wrong and the curse backfires, there is nothing I will be able to do for you."

"We'll be waiting for you in two days; we'll have the proper rooms prepared by then." Ms. Higurashi stated as she stood up.

"And don't worry, I can promise that I will not mess this up." Lilly hissed in a cold voice before walking out with a grin on her face.

As they walked out of the room, two different maids walked in to being to help. While she handed the list to her aunt, she handed a second list to the two maids so that they could go and buy what she would need to give her aunt and uncle the curse. After spending most of the day thinking about what she was going to do or if she should even do a thing to help her family, Kikiyo took in a deep breath and locked herself up in her room knowing that no one would bother her if she stated that she was going to take a bath.

After making sure that there was no one around, Kikiyo walked over to the computer in the corner of her room and began to log on. After finding the email she had been given, Kikiyo took in a calming breath and began to type out the short but every email she was going to send to her informant. While she was doing that, she was also preparing a note that she would have taken to her sister. Just as she had finished typing the letter and sending the email, Kikiyo closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. _'Rin…you better have some way to get out of this one. Otherwise we'll both be caught.' _

Rin had just walked into the house when she wa forced to threw her package into the air before blocking her cousin's mate attack. Once she was sure that he wasn't going to pull back, she easily threw him off of her and used her barrier to keep him in place as she looked up and caught the package she had just gotten. Just as she had made sure that nothing had happened to her new laptop, Rin looked up and hissed out, "What the hell is your problem…you could have really hurt me."

"Rin, oh thank god it was only you." Kagome stated as she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"What are you talking about? And what the hell happened here?" Rin asked as she noticed most if not all of the area was covered in black ice.

"You need to stay in tonight." Was all Inuyasha growled out as he turned to Kagome and said, "I'll go and get Sesshomaru, you two stay in here."

"Well, it's funny you should ask." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"If it's something that you saw with that dragon's eye of your you really shouldn't worry, whatever it is I'll be fine." Rin stated as she shook her head while making her way up the stairs.

"Rin, you parents went to Kikiyo, Kikiyo is going to remove the curse you placed on them and she is going to give them one of the forbidden curses that are only used once every couple of years." Kagome explained as she tried to calm down.

"You can't really let this get to you, you know." Rin stated as she placed her laptop on the floor before taking a seat next to her cousin. "It's not good for the baby."

"I know that; it's just that your training isn't over with yet and I have no idea what is going to happen if I can't protect you." Kagome answered in a worried filled voice.

"You protect your child, I'll worry about my parents, besides, I'm almost done with my training." Rin answered in a confidante voice as she tried to use her aura to calm her cousin while melting the ice around the house with her flames.

"Rin…" Kagome tried only to be stopped.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Please just trust me and relax…if not for me but for your child." Rin stated as she placed her hand over her cousins stomach only to freeze at what she saw.

"Rin? Rin what did you see…is everything alright…what's wrong with my child?" Kagome asked as she began to panic once more.

With a grin on her face, Rin looked up to face her cousin and said, "Nothing is wrong, although now I see why you can't really tell if it's a boy or a girl."

"What are you talking about? They can't have their powers active now…can they?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"No, its nothing like that. You're having twins…one boy and one girl." Rin answered with a grin.

"Feh, they got that from you didn't they wench?" Inuyasha was heard as he walked in with Sesshomaru.

"You cannot put all the blame on your mate dear brother." Sesshomaru was heard as he turned to look at Rin only to find that the wounds that she had gotten that morning were now completely gone.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, I could not have put it better myself." Rin stated with a grin on her face.

"Wait so now what?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"Now you go upstairs while my brother starts with dinner." Inuyasha growled as he lifted his mate up and into his arms.

Just as Rin was about to say that she would help Sesshomaru, she pulled out her cell phone and read the email that she had just gotten. Before Kagome could say a word, Rin looked up at her cousin and said, "Don't worry dear cousin, I'll help Sesshomaru with the meal, you and your mate go and relax."

"I'll call you when to come and get the tray of food for your mate brother." Sesshomaru added.

"Alright, if you say so, Rin please don't go out alone." Kagome stated before allowing her mate to take her up to her room.

Once they were out of hearing range, Rin turned to Sesshomaru and said, "I'll be right back for now this should be of help to you." as she used a spell to make a doll out of a piece of paper with her blood on it.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Sesshomaru growled as he took hold of her wrist.

"I am going to go and find out what exactly is going on. I have a spy in my family and I have been called. Start on dinner, I'll be back before she realizes that I'm gone." Rin hissed as she pulled free by burning his hand only to watch as it quickly healed.

"Trouble some girl." Sesshomaru growled as he turned his back to her. "If you are not back within half an hour I will go find you."

"Don't worry my dearest fluffy…I'll be at your side before the half hour is up." Rin teased before running out of the house and driving off to go and meet with Kikiyo.

**A/N: Well there you have it. That is it for this chapter. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. Don't worry things are just going to get more and more interesting. Please let me know if have any ideas for this story. PLEASE REIVEW!!! REIVEW, REIVEW, REIVEW, REIVEW!!!!!!**

**Darkiceone**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was dark and it looked like it was going to rain but she had no time to worry about the weather or not. She had just finished parking when she felt her cousin's aura flare up in anger. Not only was she late but now she only had a good ten minutes to get back home before she had that fluff ball come after her. Just as she entered the clearing, Rin could heard her pissed off voice say, "You are late."

"Sorry, I had to calm your sister down, she saw what you guys were talking and thinking of doing." Rin explained as she took a seat by one of the trees.

"It's what your family is planning not I." Kikiyo hissed.

"Yeah, so what do you want to talk about, since Kagome already told me what they are planning I don't see why you have to meet with me." Rin stated.

"I just wanted you to give this to my sister. That and I wanted to see if you had a plan." Kikiyo answered in a tired voice. "I don't want to put any stress on her…not with the family finally leaving her be for a while since you came back."

"There is only one thing that I need you to do for me at this point." Rin answered with a playful grin on her face as her eyes began to burn with her inner fire.

"And what would that be?" Kikiyo asked.

"Just make sure that they try doing the curse the night of the ball they will be attending with the Inutaisho family." Rin stated with a grin on her face, "I'll be able to handle it then."

"Are you sure about this, the curse they asked for is the strongest one we have in the family." Kikiyo replied. "It will kill you if you can't handle it."

"I know the curse that you talk about…do not forget that it was my family that held the books in safety for you until you were ready to read them." Rin stated in a serious voice. "So do not underestimate me."

"I see, well then I have nothing to worry about, I shall tell them to perform the curse on the night it would be the strongest…the night they are close to you." Kikiyo stated as she turned to take her leave.

"Thank you, and don't worry, I'll make sure that Kagome is not over stressed by this letter." Rin replied as she turned to leave as well.

"Alright then for now I leave the care of my sister in your hands so you better take good care of her." Kikiyo hissed.

Knowing that she had no time to continue, Rin nodded her head and ran back to the motor cycle she had used to get there. Just as she had reached the house, Rin jumped in through the kitchen window, and took hold of the tray Sesshomaru had been trying to hold while pulling the main dish out of the oven. Just as Inuyasha had walked in, Rin gently placed the tray on the counter and said, "We didn't call you yet."

"Feh, says you…Sesshomaru called me, only your human ears didn't hear it." Inuyasha growled as he turned to face his brother to ask, "Why did you call me if it wasn't ready."

"I figured you of all people should know how much your mate would eat." Sesshomaru growled.

"Feh, just let me do it, you two can serve yourselves after words." Inuyasha growled as he began to serve Kagome's plate.

"Alright, but once I'm done eating I have to go and talk to my cousin." Rin hissed out in a low yet serious voice.

"I'll tell her." Inuyasha growled back before taking his leave.

Once his brother was out of hearing range, Sesshomaru turned to Rin and growled out, "You're late."

"By one minute and for the record you could have given me five minutes before calling him down here." Rin hissed as she began to serve his plate and her own plate.

"I told you not to be late." Sesshomaru growled.

"Whatever just eat and go to bed, I'll be finished with my training by tomorrow anyway." Rin hissed in a cold tone as she grabbed her plate and walked to the living room so that she could eat while watching a movie.

"Stupid woman, if you haven't gotten it now you won't get it until you realize what it is that you are missing." Sesshomaru growled before taking his leave.

After taking a calming breath, Rin looked down at her food and began to eat her meal before she had to go and talk with her cousin. She had no idea what her cousin was going to say or do to her once she found out what she was doing but she could only hope that her cousin would support her and her plan to reveal their family for what they were to the people that they had once worked for.

Just as she had finished eating her meal, Rin stood up only to find Inuyasha waiting for her in the kitchen. After placing the dishes in the sink, Rin turned to Inuyasha to ask for some time to speak with her cousin only to be silence when she heard him say, "Don't even ask because I still have to clean up. I promised Kagome that I would clean up since you and my brother made dinner so make sure your done talking with my mate by the time I'm done."

"Thank you." Rin stated before making her way up the stairs and to her cousins room.

Just as Rin had walked in she found that her cousin was not only ready to listen to her and to what she had to say but it seemed as though that she also had something to say to her. Once she was sure that the door was closed and that no one outside the room would be able to hear them, Rin smiled and said, "I'm guessing I'm not the only one that has to do some talking."

"You are right, but for all fairness you go first. Since you were the one to go first by calling this little meeting." Kagome stated.

"So it would seem, you just got to keep in mind that you do not have to lose control or stress out because I have everything under control." Rin stated.

"Oh for the love of god, what did you get yourself into now?" Kagome asked in a tired voice.

"I didn't get in any trouble so don't go putting words in my month dearest cousin." Rin hissed as she took a seat next to her.

"Is that so, then just what is all this about?" Kagome asked in a serious voice.

Hoping that Kikiyo did go into detail, Rin took in a deep breath and said, "Please, don't over react, don't throw it away, just read this first and that should be enough for now." while handing the letter that Kikiyo had given her to give to Kagome, to Kagome.

"What is this?" Kagome asked in an unsure voice as she failed to notice who it was from.

"Just read it." Rin answered.

After taking a calming breath, Kagome opened her eyes and opened the letter only to let her body to be instantly surrounded by ice. Knowing that her mate would have felt that sudden flare of power coming from his mate, Rin turned to the door and surrounded it in flames so that there was no way he could get in until they were done talking. After growing tired of Inuyasha's constant pounding on the door, Rin too in a calming breath and said, "Kagome, either you get him to shut up or I will knock him out."

"Inuyasha…I'm fine…just go back down stairs." Kagome called back in a cold, stern and serious voice. "I'm not stressed, I was just surprised, now wait until I'm done talking with my cousin."

"Feh, if you're not done by the time I'm done cleaning up down stairs I'm knocking a whole through the floor." Inuyasha's enraged growl was heard before he walked away.

"Thank you." Rin stated.

"Oh, you really shouldn't be thanking me yet dear cousin." Kagome hissed before she slapped Rin across the face. "Not by a long shot."

"You may be pregnant but if you hit me again I will hit you back." Rin hissed as she whipped the blood off of her lip before licking off of her finger.

"I'll hit you every time you don't tell me the truth. Now, first of all, why the hell do you want to do this? I thought you were just going to ignore them and move on with your life." Kagome questioned.

"I really don't feel like answering that. You left the family without any questions or expectations, how I handle my situation should be none of your concern." Rin hissed out in anger as she met her cousins blazing eyes with her own, fire like eyes. "The only reason you know about this is because Kikiyo would not help me unless I agreed to give you her letters and return any letters you would want her to have."

"So you are just using her?" Kagome asked in a pissed off voice as she completely stood up.

"Not completely, I figured you'd want to know how your twin sister is doing with the family that doesn't care for their children, is doing." Rin answered as she got ready to block any attacks Kagome had for her.

"Damn it Rin do you have any idea what you are doing?!" Kagome yelled out in sorrow. "Do you have any idea what this would do to me, to everyone that cares about you?!"

"As far as I know you are the only one that cares for me." Rin answered in a serious voice. "Secondly I thought that I would have your support. Besides, it's not like I am actually going to do that, I just want to scare them so that they leave me the hell alone."

"That has nothing to do with this right now; the main point here is that you are trying to mess with a family that clearly let you go without going after you? Do you have any idea how long it took me to get them to stop chasing me behind your back just so that I could finally live in peace with Inuyasha?" Kagome hissed.

"I know, because I was always aware of what they were trying to do." Rin answered in a calm voice. "To be honest I'm the reason they never tried to curse you like they are trying to do to me right now."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Kagome growled out.

"So in reality you really shouldn't try to control me, after all there is no one alive that can control a flame as wild as me." Rin stated with a grin on her face.

"Alright then, what exactly are you going to do with them now wanted to curse you? I mean Kikiyo will be able to break that curse eventually you know that right?" Kagome replied.

"Don't worry, she is going to break it on her first try, as for the whole curse thing…they are going to try it the night of your ball so please don't freak out if you feel my aura flare up." Rin explained all of her plan to Kagome.

"Really know, and just what are you going to do that night so that they will leave you alone for good?" Kagome asked as she watched Rin make her way toward the door.

"I'm going to show them that not only do I know the curse they have kept from most of the miko's in the family but I am going to show them that I am not the person they should be targeting." Rin stated as she allowed her flames to surround her once more. "By the time the ball gets here, I would have already reached my true from and there would be nothing they could do."

"Then you better hurry up cousin, because if you can't get your true from by tomorrow, then you won't get it by that night." Kagome stated as she walked over to her bed with the note in hand and began to lie down.

"Alright, but you just worry about what you are going to wear and what I should wear, leave the rest to me." Rin stated before she walked out of the room so that she could make her way to her own room to get some rest.

'_That girl, who would have guessed she could and would turn out to be the deadliest thing on this earth.' _Kagome couldn't help but think with a grin on her face as she closed her eyes so that she could slowly drift to sleep. True that she still had some things to tell her cousin but right now she was just too tired to talk to her about what she wanted to talk to her about. She would have to leave it for another day just so that she could be relaxed enough to face her mate.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

She had just finished warming up with she felt his aura racing to her. She knew that he had probably just realized that she had been up for at least a good two hours before him. Just as she had gotten herself off of the floor, Rin was not surprised when she came face to face with a very curious looking Sesshomaru standing in the clearing. After taking a deep breath to relax, Rin closed her eyes and said, "Well how are you going to start off my training today?"

"Well since you are already warmed up and ready we'll start with the harder stuff now." Sesshomaru growled as he began to remove his clothing only to notice that she was still in only a sports bra and very short biking shorts.

"That's nice, but I don't think we'll be out long, I'm sure we'll get it this time." Rin answered as she walked over to him with a grin on her face.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru growled as he used his tail to cover himself up.

"I'm positive." Rin answered in a low, husky voice as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And how do you plan on doing it with your arms around my neck?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Just follow my lead." Rin answered in a small whispered as she began nip at his neck.

"Alright, then what shall we do?" Sesshomaru growled as he wrapped his arms around her small waist while using his claws to cut her shorts.

"Just transform and whatever you do…do not remove your lips from mine." Rin ordered as she began to kiss him with a bit more passion.

Having nothing more to say, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and began to transform. As he felt his aura flare up he could sense Rin's aura matching his as she tried to get to her true from. Just as he felt his bones ready to shift, he was blasted back and away from Rin. Once he was sure that he was not going to be attacked, he looked up only to find a still standing Rin with her eyes closed surrounded by blue and blood red flames. Unsure of what to do, Sesshomaru took a slight step toward her and called, "Rin? Rin are you alright?"

As she slowly opened her eyes, Rin looked at Sesshomaru and said, "I'm just fine…I think I get it…why I don't have a true form."

"What are you talked about…just get a hold of your aura and you'll be able to turn." Sesshomaru growled out in enraged at the fact that she was just going to give up.

"No…" Rin stated with a small laugh. "I'll never have a true form."

Before Sesshomaru could to a thing to stop her, he was knocked to the floor at the image he saw just before Rin fell to the floor. Knowing that he had no time to worry about what he had just seen, Sesshomaru quickly ran to pick Rin up only to find that Rin's body temperature was constantly changing from a fever to cold as ice. Realizing that he had to get her body temperature to one degree, Sesshomaru pulled Rin against his body and wrapped her up with his tail as he tried to get her body to stay in one temperature.

She had just finished talking with her mate and knew that what he wished for her to do was the right thing she had to do. Last night after explaining things to her mate, Kagome had been forced go to sleep while he thought of a plan to change things. The last thing he needed was a family that he didn't even like to be fighting on the night he was going to finally present his mate and his himself as a part of the Taisho family. _'To think he would at least let me wait until she was done training.' _Kagome thought angrily as she walked through the small forest to get to her cousin and her brother.

Just as she had entered the clearing, Kagome froze at what she saw. There in the middle of the clearing, Kagome watched as Sesshomaru, her naked brother, sat with a very, very pale looking Rin in his arms. Not knowing what to do or if she should even leave the two, Kagome watched as her power, without her control, pushed Sesshomaru and forced him to let go of her cousin. Without even thinking twice about it, Kagome ran toward her brother and punched him across the face as she yelled out, "You are suppose to be training!"

"I was…she lost it…well…she found out why she couldn't get a true from." Sesshomaru growled as he stood up. "If you don't believe me just look at her."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome hissed out in enraged voice.

"Just look." Sesshomaru growled as he watched Rin's aura slowly fade away.

Just before it completely disappeared, Kagome watched as a dark blue, almost black, dragon and a phoenix slowly disappear from her cousin's side. Once they were out of sight, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru with a pale face and said, "What did you just see just now?"

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked as he caught the small flare of her aura in a bit.

"If you can not keep it to yourself then I'll have to make sure that you won't tell a soul about what you just saw." Kagome answered truthfully.

"Who are you kidding cousin." Rin's tired voice was heard as she slowly tried to get herself up. "Your kid isn't going to let you us up any of your energy until he feels safe."

"Rin…you should be out cold for a while." Kagome stated in a surprised voice.

"Yeah, well once I felt your seal forming I fought it off and woke up…I don't need my powers sealed you know." Rin hissed in a cold voice as she turned to Sesshomaru to ask, "Aren't you going to help me up?"

"If I could I would." Sesshomaru growled as he still found himself unable to move.

"I see, Kagome…will you place just trust me." Rin was heard as she slowly stood up only to fall to her knees.

"Rin you know I trust you…its…it's just that…" Kagome struggled to say.

"You just don't trust anyone else but me for now…I don't blame you but you know I won't be hurt if you trust your new family too." Rin stated with a smile on her face.

As soon as he found himself able to move, Sesshomaru quickly made his way to Rin and helped hold her up. With a grin on her face, Kagome shock her head as she tried to hold back the tears that were already spilling from her eyes. While Rin tired to stay awake as long as she could, while she heard Sesshomaru ask, "Are you going to tell me brother about this? He has a right to know you know."

"I know, but I think I'll tell him once we are all inside, Rin please don't push yourself to much." Kagome answered as she tried to stop her tears.

"I will but for the record, I did not make you cry." Rin stated with a grin on her face.

"I know that." Kagome stated.

"Then just who made my mate cry?" Inuyasha's enraged growl was heard as he landed next to Kagome. "And for the love of god will you get some cloths on in front of my mate."

"We just finished Rin's training." Sesshomaru growled as he used Rin to over himself up.

"Then why is my mate crying when she was supporse to make my cousin cry?" Inuyasha growled as he turned to Kagome and asked, "Just what the hell happened here?"

"Allow me to show you." Rin stated with a grin on her face.

"Rin, you're still weak." Kagome stated.

"Only because a part of your seal worked…if I do it again I'll be able to break it properly." Rin answered.

"Don't hurt yourself you foolish girl." Sesshomaru growled as he let her go and reached for his clothing.

"You really shouldn't worry little doggie…I'll be just fine." Rin whispered as she closed her eyes and began to concentrate again.

"Kagome, what is she talking about?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha…baby…just watch and learn…this is the true power that I am capable of…if I were to continue my training." Kagome whispered in a low tone so that only Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would hear.

Inuyasha watched as Rin closed her eyes only to be surrounded by two different colored flames. Once was a blazing red; a red that reminded him of the color of blood, while the other flame was a blazing blue, the color of his mate's power. Once she was sure that she was not going to lose control again, Rin opened her eyes to reveal a neon purple color before she was heard say, "I'd like you to see my true from…the flames of heaven and hell."

"What? Kagome are you seeing this? She isn't supposed to be able to do this." Inuyasha growled in worry.

"Actually I half expected this." Kagome answered as if nothing. "If anything, I'll probably just have a much larger dragon than her.

"So what now?" Sesshomaru growled.

"No, I just make sure that I can keep control so that I don't lose it or so that I'm not sense when I have to block the curse my parents are going to try to place on me on the night of the ball." Rin stated.

"About that, are you sure you want to be presented as Sesshomaru's claimed?" Kagome asked.

"I am positive." Rin answered without a second thought. "Why do you ask this again?"

"Because on that night my brother is going to meet one of the demons that my father believes will mate a good mate for my brother, his heir."

"What?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"Father told me to remind you that you have granted him permission long ago to choose your mate, he has finally found someone for you. Therefore you are to meet one of the girls he is thinking will be a good mate for you that night." Inuyasha explained.

"It's alright, I'm sure I'll be able to come up with something to do while they casually meet for the night." Rin replied.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"Of course, I completely understand that he is only going to go with me just to protect me on your behalf. If it were up to me I would have only showed up as a guest to begin with." Rin stated as she reached for her gym bag to get come real clothing on.

"And you're planning on having this small battle at my ball?" Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"It's not really up to me you see, it's my parents that want to get their revenge on me for doing what I did to them." Rin explained. "Honestly if you don't what me to bring that to your ball I would be more than happy to call them up so that I can go and facet hem right now instead of the night of the ball."

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled out in anger.

"Ah, but then if I do that, then what you and your family, well most likely your father, have planned will not work since you will not have an proof to the accusations you have marked them will before the committee." Rin added.

"Wait, just how did you know that?" Sesshomaru growled out in anger.

"So, you get to see pieces of things that I have already foreseen…nice." Kagome was heard.

"It's a blur but enough for me to figure things out." Rin answered.

"So then what now?" Inuyasha growled.

"Now, we have no choice but to allow this girl to handle things in our favor." Sesshomaru growled out in rage before taking his leave.

"Really, I don't see why he got so upset." Rin hissed out in her own anger. "It's no like he is the one that is going to be attacked."

"Feh, I'll go talk to him, you finish up things here." Inuyasha growled before he went after his brother.

"What did he mean by that dear cousin?" Rin asked in an innocent voice as the phoenix and dragon vanished from sight while her eyes returned to their regular dark brown color.

"Well you see, there is something I need to talk to you about the night of the ball." Kagome stated.

"What about it?" Rin asked in a worried voice.

"Well you see, we haven't really told Sesshomaru that he was going to be going with you instead of that woman. He really doesn't like her mid you but he feels." Kagome tired to explain only to be interrupted by her cousin.

"He feels like he is lacking in keeping his responsibilities." Rin finished for her.

"Exactly, which is why I was asked to speak with you." Kagome sated.

"I see, well all he has to do is show up with me. I can just dance with whomever I place with and he can just go and meet with that woman." Rin stated. "Worse comes to worse I will just have to make sure I have a protection barrier around myself the whole night."

"But what about Sesshomaru? Wouldn't you be going with him?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"Please, I'm sure that he has no feelings for me. The only reason he was helping me was upon your request. I'm sure he really wouldn't mind." Rin stated.

"Alright, then tomorrow morning you and I are leaving early to go shopping." Kagome stated as she turned to lead the way.

"I'm sure I'll be able to find a dress on my own." Rin stated. "I have other matters to go tend to."

"Well those will just have to wait. Since you wish to be shown as Sesshomaru's claimed, you and he will have to match." Kagome stated with a grin on her face. "I am the only one that has seen what he is going to wear therefore I have to be present."

"Alright, but nothing girly." Rin hissed with a grin on her face. "And for the record that was low…even for you dear cousin."

"What was?" Kagome asked in an innocent voice.

Once they reached the main house, Rin and Kagome each went to their own room so to relax before dinner. While Kagome took a nap in her room, Rin got on the computer that she had just bought and began to do a bit of research on her family. Although they did not see her as part of the family any more, the fact still reminding that she was still related to them by blood weather they liked it or not. Once she had found out as much as she could, Rin looked at the clock and jumped in the shower knowing that she would be late for dinner if she didn't hurry up.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Soon most the days leading up to the ball flew by as if it were just a day away. _'Uh…I swear if she tells me that I still have to learn a few things she has got to be kidding me…did she forget where I was brought up and who my parents were already?' _Rin thought as she looked around while trying to make sure that she was not seen by her cousin. Just as she had turned her back to see if she was being followed or something, Rin bumped into someone only to fall. As she turned around to look at what or who she bumped into, Rin said, "I'm sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It would seem that way young lady." A deep voice that sounded similar to Sesshomaru's was heard.

"Ah, Rin there you are. I would like for you to meet my father." Kagome's sweet voice was heard as she appeared behind the inu demon that stood in front of her.

"Yeah, I was just looking for you actually my dearest cousin." Rin answered in a sweet voice as she glared at her cousin.

"Inutaisho this is my cousin Rin." Kagome introduced them with a smile on her face as if to say, 'I'd like to see you do something about it.'

"It's a pleasure to meet you but I'm afraid I have some last minute paper work to do." Rin stated.

"With what? I thought you were done filling out paper work for school and the bank." Kagome was heard.

"I am but I passed the additions at school to be in the orchestra so I have to fill some things out before the ball, so if you will please excuse me." Rin stated.

"Actually I was here to speak with you about the arguments we have finished making between my son and yourself." Inutaisho spoke.

"I see, well then, where would you like to speak?" Rin stated as she tried to remember everything that she had been thought when talking with someone in a proper manner.

"Well then I'll leave the two of you, I have to go and find Inuyasha. I'm sure he is still trying to find the dress I bought for tonight." Kagome stated with a wicked grin on her face.

"If you see him tell him that I would also like to speak with him before I leave." Inutaisho called back as Rin began to lead the way the study.

Whenever she wasn't dress shopping with Kagome, she was walking around the house making a mental note of where things were and what were the quickest ways to get there from her room or from the front of the house.

"You know your way quiet well, I thought you would have to wait for at least half an year to get through this house without getting lost in it." Inutaisho commented.

"Yeah, well it's not that hard once he figure out the way he designed it right?" Rin answered with a grin on her face as she opened the door to the privet study. "Anyway I hope you don't mind but I'm sure Inuyasha will find us here by the time we are done talking."

"Of course." Inutaisho stated as he walked in.

Once he had entered the room, Rin closed the door and turned around the man that had requested to speak with her only to find him sitting down in Inuyasha's chair. Not caring much, Rin smiled before reaching for the book she had left off reading. Once she had got it in her hands, Rin took in a deep breath when Inutaisho did not being and said, "This is about the ball tonight isn't it?"

"If you have foreseen this then I guess there is nothing for us to talk about is there?" Inutaisho asked.

"I have not foreseen anything; I was able to guess since you were merely waiting for me to say something." Rin explained. "Seeing as how you have just said that, I now know that you are only waiting for me to do things like my cousin. Just to clue you in, I'm Rin, not Kagome…I don't use my powers when I have something every important to talk about. So if you have to say something start talking old man."

He had had enough, not only was he done looking for his brother upon the request of his sister, he was no longer going to doing anything for him so long as he was this tired. He still had to get ready for the ball not to mention that his father wanted him to go and meet with that girl before the ball so that she would feel as if she were really important or something. He didn't really care, he had given his word and he would stick to it.

'_At least all I have to do now is get my clothing for tonight and go back to my parents house to meet that that woman.' _Sesshomaru thought. Just as he had entered the hall that he had to take to get to his room, Sesshomaru froze when he heard Rin's cold voice say, "I'm Rin, not Kagome…I don't use my powers when I have something every important to talk about. So if you have to say something start talking old man."

'_Who the hell is that girl talking with now?' _Sesshomaru thought as he began to make his way to the study with the intention of telling her to quiet down. Just as he reached the door, Sesshomaru froze when he picked up on his father's scent, and aura. As he stood by the door, Sesshomaru couldn't help but think, _'What the hell is going on?' _

"Is that really any way to talk to an elder?" Inutaisho asked in a calm tone.

"I don't' really care at the moment, although my cousin would probably be upset at me, I would at least have spoken my mind." Rin answered in a cold tone as she opened her book. "Besides, why should I respect someone who clearly does not respect me?"

"It would seem you really are serious about this matter, very well then, I shall state why I have come to talk to you before meeting you at the ball tonight." Inutaisho stated. "But first you must tell me why you are doing everything that your cousin has told us of."

"My reason's are my own, you are nothing to me therefore you do not have to know or the right to demand or such a thing." Rin hissed out as she slammed the book closed before putting it back where she had gotten it from. _'So much for finishing up the story before the ball.' _

"What if I were to say that if you did not explain yourself to me that I would not allow you into the ball?" Inutaisho asked in an equally cold tone.

With a grin on her face, Rin stood up only to be surrounded by hot steam as she said, "I'd say you can go fuck yourself and to have fun with my cousins rage."

'_Sesshomaru…why are you listening to this…I don't think you should be listening to this so forgive me for what I am about to do.' _Rin thought as she placed a barrier so that they were no longer heard.

"Uh, every well then, I shall simply state why I came looking for you before tonight." Inutaisho stated. "But will you at least tell me why you have just put up a barrier."

"I have a feeling you waited to speak with me when your sons weren't around, there for I am only making sure that we are not heard." Rin stated.

"That is indeed true, I don't want my youngest son to take what I am about to tell you personally and I don't want my eldest son to think lowly of me."

"I get it now." Rin stated as she locked all of her emotions away. "You don't want me to have anything to do with Sesshomaru after he finishes helping me because you are afraid that something will start between the two of us."

"I understand that you are how you are because of what you went through, however my eldest son is going to take over the family and the business, I do not need to nor do I want to have to hide another son until the time comes where there will be no danger for him to return." Inutaisho growled. "The very proof I have is in the fact that you have to protect yourself from a curse tonight of all nights."

"I see, I suppose you are right, I do not wish to drag anyone that does not have anything to do with this with me." Rin answered in a calm and collected voice. "Therefore I will be moving out of this house a month before the end of the year. Would that help ease your worries Lord Inutaisho?"

"It would greatly, I am glad that you are not like my daughter, she may be smarter than most but at least you know when to run from things and when it is the right time to face them." Inutaisho stated as he stood up only to be knocked down and thrown against the wall as he heard Rin's pissed off voice say, "If you every say anything back about my cousin again while I am present or so much as suggest it to anyone I will make sure that you will not be present at the birth of your grandchildren."

"You think you can take me little one?" Inutaisho asked in an amused voice as he easily broke free.

"I don't think…I know." Rin hissed.

Sesshomaru had finally gotten through the barrier and opened the door only to find Rin with a bloody lip and his father flying out the window. Knowing that his father would probably be alright on his own, Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and whipped the blood off of her lip while saying, "If you show up like this to the ball people will think that I hit you."

"Don't worry about your record Lord Sesshomaru, I'll be healed by then, I suggest you go and catch on your father rather than worrying about a person that shouldn't be mentioned by you." Rin hissed out in a cold, yet slightly hurt voice before she stormed out of the room.

As he watched her storm out of the room, Sesshomaru could pick up on the scent of his father's blood. He could smell all the blood he was losing and hear his moans of pain. After taking a calming breath and deciding that he would just question Rin later as to what it was that they talked about and why she had thrown his father out of the window, Sesshomaru jumped out and landed by his father's body only to be surprised at what he saw. There on the ground was his father as a dagger of flamer slowly began to fade away. It was surrounded in a blazing red flame while the inside it was glowing an unearthly blue color. _'Never play with fire.' _Sesshomaru thought with a grin on his face as he removed the dagger and helped his father up.

Its not like if she cared or not, it just pissed her the fuck off. I mean who that that old man think he was talking to? Some little girl? As she tried to calm herself, Rin walked into her room and slammed the door shut. Just as she had finished getting her things together to talk a bath, Rin let out a low and dangerous hiss before saying, "I don't care if we still have things to talk about, you can kiss my fat ass I'm going to take a bath and will not speak with you until the ball tonight."

"What the hell happened? I didn't think it would go that bad." Kagome's worried voice was heard as she watched her cousin's flames surround her once more as if she was seen as a danger.

"Nothing, just…I just need to be alone, if you really want to find out then go speak with your father." Rin hissed out in a cold tone. "I don't mean to take it out on you really I don't, but you really need to get out of my face right now."

"Alright, then I'll see you tonight, if you excuse me, I have to go and find my father." Kagome stated in a sweet and innocent voice but with an aura that had an intent to kill.

'_Scary as always…I feel sorry for her kids.' _Rin couldn't help but think as she slowly found herself calming down little by little.

After taking a bath and getting ready, Rin took in a calming breath. She knew that she had been in the wrong to do such a thing to the man that now looked after her cousin as if she were really his daughter. _'Alright, tonight I will apologize for what I did…even if I'm not really all that sorry.' _Rin thought as she looked herself over the mirror to make sure that she was wearing everything that Kagome had told her to wear and to make sure that she had the hair pin in her hair on properly. Once she was sure that she was ready to go, Rin walked out of her room and down stairs to meet with her cousin and her mate. She would be meeting Sesshomaru at the ball in a hidden entrance so that it would seem as if they had arrived together.

**A/N: Well there you have it, that is it for this chapter. Please let me know what you think of the story so far, don't worry things are going to be getting a lot more interesting. REIVEW!!!! **

**Darkiceone **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

As she took a calming breath Rin turned to look up at the night sky. Kagome and Inuyasha had to go since they had to be the first to be present right after the Taisho family since Inuyasha was the only son with a mate. Even if he was not the heir, he had the greatest importance because of his own family. As she look up to see the full moon, Rin let out a long sigh and said, "Took you long enough to get here. If I would have known I would be waiting this long I would have brought a coat."

"What are you complaining about my dear?" Sesshomaru growled in a mocking tone. "You can easily adjust to the cold if you wished to."

"I suppose you are right, has everything been arranged yet?" Rin asked in an emotionless voice.

"Everything is ready; you and I shall dance for the most part of the night before we exchange partners as if to say that we wanted to have some time away from one another to take a break." Sesshomaru explained.

"I see, alright than love." Rin stated in a teasing voice. "Shall we get this over with?"

"Before we go…first I would like for you to answer me one question…what were you and my father talking about that you threw him out of the window and he attacked you?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"I told you to ask your father." Rin hissed in a cold voice as the air around them grew colder.

"I did, he did not answer me." Sesshomaru growled.

"And what makes you think that I will answer you?" Rin hissed in a low voice.

While other clapped for the happy couple, there were some that could not help but look away at what they saw. There before them, with the second heir of the main committee, the only son of the Lord of the Western lands, was one of the two banished children from the Higurashi family. While other tried to ignore this fact, there were some that could not help but be enraged. She could feel all the ill intents that were being sent to her by her family and the friends of her family. With a smile on her face, Kagome turned to her mate and said, "I do hope this ends peacefully."

"So do I, but we usually don't get what we want." Inuyasha growled with a grin on his face.

"I know, you should have seen the look on my mother's face once she realized that you were the hanyou I fell in love with." Kagome stated.

"Oh, believe me when I say I did love." Inuyasha growled as he wrapped his arms around her to await the greetings from each of the guest that were there at their ball.

"Congratulations on your family and to you both." The first of their was heard.

"Ah, Yura, how nice of you…thank you. How have you been? I haven't seen you since high school." Kagome replied with a smile on her face.

"I'm alright, I have my own shop and cloth line so just give me a call if you ever what anything new to wear to any short of event." Yura answered with a smile on her face.

"I'll be sure to do that." Kagome answered.

"Feh, how are you with baby clothing?" Inuyasha growled once he saw that Kagome was good friends with this women.

"I'll good, although I have a friend that will be able to get you whatever you wanted." Yura answered truthfully.

"Thanks, we'll see you around." Kagome stated in a polite voice.

"Oh, of course." Yura replied before giving a small bow and taking her leave.

'_Kagome…please…tell me you are alright…tell me that you have taking care of yourself.' _Kikiyo thought as she couldn't help but worry about what her parents were going to say or do to her.

As they continued to get the greeting of other demons, humans, hanyou's and miko alike, Kagome could feel the aura of her family getting closer and closer to them. Just as they were about to reach them, the speaker were turned on as they heard the announcer say, "Now arriving, first heir of the Lord of the West, Lord Sesshomaru and his claimed, Rin."

All eyes turned to look at the top of the stairs only to be breath less. There before them stood the next head of the committee holding a woman that they hadn't seen in years. The girl that had not been seen in year, not since she was fifteen; the girl that had just recently been banded from the Higurashi house hold. As Rin walked down the stairs with her arm around Sesshomaru she couldn't help but think, _'Kagome you fucking lair…none of the couples here are matching.' _**(A/N: Note if you want to know what Rin is wearing to go this link. The same hair style and the same dress, only its Rin wearing it. **.com/art/Princess-of-the-night-48282122**)**

"Nervous?" Sesshomaru growled out in a teasing voice.

"You wish." Rin stated with an innocent smile on her face.

Once they reached the bottom of the steps, Rin and Sesshomaru reached Kagome's and Inuyasha's side just in time. Once she was standing alongside Kagome and Inuyasha, Rin turned her amused filled eyes and said, "I am glad to see that you were able to make it Lady Kikiyo, I hope your family is healthy and well."

"Indeed…Kagome." Kikiyo answered as she bowed before taking her leave.

"I figured as much." Kagome whispered. "It's nice to see you too…sis."

"Lady Kagome, Lord Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin." Ms. Higurashi was heard as she and her family bowed down to them before taking their leave.

"Bitch, you have no right being here." Rin's eldest sister was heard whisper low enough so that only the demons could hear.

Rin turned to Sesshomaru as he put on a fake enraged face and whispered, "It's alright love, it doesn't bother me."

"It should." Sesshomaru growled as he led her to the table.

'_Wow, for a second there, I thought that he really was mad.' _Rin couldn't help but think.

Once they were all seated, the music grew louder while everyone began to eat. Just as Rin was about to eat, she took in a deep breath and placed her chop sticks down before turning to look at Inutaisho. Just as she was about to apologize, she was stopped when she heard the woman next to him say, "Don't worry about it my dear. What you did was only natural; even I had to stab him with a sword for what he told you."

With a smile on her face, Rin nodded and replied, "Thank you, but I do believe that we have yet to meet. I am Rin, your son's claimed."

'_Just what the hell did my father tell her?' _Sesshomaru couldn't help but think as he noticed the glares that both Kagome and Inuyasha were sending Inutaisho.

"Oh, right, I am Lady Izayoi, but you can just address me as Izayoi my dear." She replied.

"Is that really alright? I mean I'm not really family yet." Rin asked.

"It's alright, dear….isn't it love?" Izayoi asked in a scary yet sweet voice.

"Of course." Inutaisho reluctantly answered.

"Alright then, thank you very much for your kindness Izayoi." Rin answered as she turned around only to lock eye with Kikiyo.

"I'm glad we are all getting alone, so are we going to do the first dance after we eat love or are we going to keep them waiting?" Kagome asked as she turned to face her mate.

"Whatever you want is fine with me." Inuyasha answered with a grin on his face.

"Alright but it would only be proper if Sesshomaru and Rin joined us in this don't you think?" Kagome replied with a grin on her face.

"Are you sure about that?" Rin asked. "I don't want to intrude."

"If that is what you wish then we shall join you sister." Sesshomaru answered as he turned to grin at Rin. "Isn't that right baby?"

"Of course love." Rin answered with an equally large grin on her face.

"Well then, let enjoy our meal so that we can have a blast dancing and drinking." Kagome stated.

"You can't drink." The whole table (expect for Rin of course.) stated as they turned to face Kagome.

"You all are no fun. I know that already but I was talking about you guys." Kagome hissed in a slightly hurt voice.

"I know, I got your back." Rin stated in a playful manner.

"At least someone does, so what are we going to be doing after this ball?" Kagome asked knowing that her parents were probably planning some get together for the family only.

"Well I was hoping of getting everyone back at the house, however if you are tired I will understand." Izayoi answered.

"Of course I will be there, I told Inuyasha that so long as we went, that I would spend the night with you if it wished it so." Kagome explained.

"I was not told of this." Rin whispered over to Sesshomaru so that only he heard her.

"It was a last minute thing." Sesshomaru growled back before nipping at her neck.

Knowing that there wasn't that much time left, Kikiyo turned back around in her seat only to be met by a glare by her aunt. Growing tired of her demands, Kikiyo took in a calming breath before reaching for her cup of water. Once she had froze it in the glass cup, Kikiyo handed it to her elder cousin and said, "Us this, it will be needed to show that she has a weakness so that the curse will work."

"Alright, and you are sure that no one can hear what we are talking about right now?" her aunt asked as she looked around.

"I'm sure, the only one that could probably tell that we are up to something would be my sister but she will not endanger her pup." Kikiyo explained.

"Alright." Mr. Higurashi stated he turned to his eldest daughter and nodded his head.

"Lilly make sure that you put everything into it." Mrs. Higurashi hissed in a low voice.

"Don't worry mother, you do not need to remind me…just make sure she is at the balcony once I am ready." Lilly replied as she stood up and took her leave so that she could go and prepare the things for the curse.

"Very good, I'm sure that you all will no longer need me for this." Kikiyo stated as she moved to get up.

"Where are you going Lady Kikiyo?" Mr. Higurashi asked.

"I am going to go and sit with my parents. I have ignored them long enough just for your wishes and now that you have what you wanted to being with I shall tend to my family." Kikiyo answered in a cold voice.

"As you wish lady Kikiyo but if something should go wrong you will come and help us right?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"If I am needed I shall get to you as fast as I can, now if you all will excuse me." Kikiyo stated before taking her leave.

"Are you ready dear, you will have to be the one to lore her out since you were the one that hardly spoke to her that day." Mr. Higurashi was heard.

"I am but we will have to wait until after the dance, otherwise I will only dishonor our family if I get up now." Mrs. Higurashi answered.

"I see, very well then, just make sure that you two are not followed to the balcony." Mr. Higurashi stated before he looked down and began to eat his meal.

'_So they are starting, well I guess that just means that I have to start getting my energy build up so that I don't have to worry about it when the time comes for it.' _Rin thought as she turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "When are we going to be dancing and for how long?"

Picking up on her meaning to the question, Kagome looked up and answered, "Oh don't worry about it Rin, you'll only have to dance the first song with us and then it would be up to you if you wish to continue dancing or if you wish to walk around and greet people properly."

"Just stay by my side, if you need something just let me know." Inuyasha growled as he took hold of Kagome's hand.

"I will." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"Same goes for you to baby." Sesshomaru stated.

"I know, I swear something you can be a real pain because of how protective you can be." Rin stated in a sweet and jokingly voice as she tried to pin point where her older sister had gone off to.

"Oh, young and in love." Izayoi stated with a grin on her face.

"How nice." Inutaisho stated.

"So, are you all ready for the dance of year?" Kagome asked with a grin on her face.

"Kagome, please try to remember that I do not like certain dances." Rin stated in a calm tone.

"I know, don't worry, so just follow our lead." Kagome stated as she allowed Inuyasha to help her up.

With a smile on her face, Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru asked, "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sesshomaru growled as he did the same as his brother and helped Rin out of her chair.

With a grin on her face, Rin took hold of Sesshomaru's waiting hand and allowed him to pick her up. As they heard the announcement that Kagome and Inuyasha were going to being their dance, Sesshomaru stood behind his brother while Rin stood behind her cousin. Once they had been introduced into the dance, Rin smiled and whispered so low that Sesshomaru was the only one that heard her, "I'm glad that I get to dance with you…please forgive me if I'm out of practice."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It had been long over since the first dance began and Rin found herself wanting to continue dancing with Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru alone. Don't get her wrong, she had no feeling for him, he was just a very good person to dance with. Just as the son had ended, Rin turned around with a smile on her face as Sesshomaru kept his arms around her waist and said, "Nice to see you Mrs. Higurashi. I do hope you are enjoying the ball."

"Of course Lady Rin, however I was hoping that you had some time, I would like to speak with you in privet of course." Mrs. Higurashi, her former mother, requested as she bowed down before Sesshomaru to add, "If it is also alright with you Lord Sesshomaru."

"If my claimed has nothing against this then I will approve." Sesshomaru answered in a calm and polite voice.

"I have no complaints. I'll meet you shortly by our table. If you still wish to dance I will not mind if you dance with another." Rin stated as she pulled away from Sesshomaru and waited for her mother to lead the way.

"Very well then, do not take long…baby." Sesshomaru growled out in a playful yet serious tone before he walked away.

After making sure that no one would hear what she was about to say, Mrs. Higurashi turned to Rin and hissed, "I hope you are living comfortably as a slut for that man."

"I am no slut, the only time I was, was when you sold me to that bastard of a man in America." Rin shot back with a grin on her face as she easily broke the spell so that everyone could hear what her mother was saying.

While glaring at Rin, Mrs. Higurashi stated, "I am glad you have given me the chance to speak with you Lady Rin."

"Not at all, the pleasure is all mine, would your husband be joining us are will it be just the two of us?" Rin asked in a polite tone.

"No, it will just be the two of us. If you will just follow me." Ms. Higurashi stated.

Having nothing more to say, Rin quietly walked behind Ms. Higurashi and waited to be taken to the place where they were going to try to curse her. Mean while, Kagome looked away and faced her mate before saying, "She already left with them. It's our cue to go and sit down."

"Feh, you should have just told me so when you were tried on the last song." Inuyasha growled back as he held most of his mates weight.

"I need to make sure that Sesshomaru will do what we planned that way he will stay out of this like your father wishes him to stay out of it." Kagome explained as she pulled away and said, "Let's go and rest."

"As you wish love." Inuyasha growled as he led her to their table. Once he was sure that she was going to stay put he added, "I'm going to go and get you something to drink. Do you want anything to eat?"

"Um…not really." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

Just as Inuyasha was about to walk up, he froze and stood where he was as he heard Kikiyo's voice say, "Come now sister, you know as well as I that you are hungry."

"Lady Kikiyo, to what do I owe this visit?" Inuyasha growled as he moved to stand in front of Kagome only to be stopped by Kagome.

"Well, then I guess no matter how far or how long we are apart you will always be my twin…Inuyasha love she is right…I am hungry." Kagome answered with a sheepish grin on her face as she locked eyes with Kikiyo.

"Feh, wench next time be honest." Inuyasha growled before he locked eyes with Kikiyo to add, "If you harm her I will kill you before this guest."

"No need to worry Lord Inuyasha, I will never harm my own twin sister. No matter what the situation is between our family." Kikiyo stated as she gave a low bow.

"You really don't have to be so formal sister Kikiyo." Kagome spoke with a smile on her face. "Take a seat by me."

"As you wish." Kikiyo stated as she sat down next to her sister.

"Kagome dear, is everything alright?" Izayoi was heard as she and her mate approached them after seeing their son walk away from the two twins.

"Everything is just fine, I'm sure you have met my twin sister already. Kikiyo." Kagome answered. "Kikiyo this is my mother and my father."

"I am pleased to meet you, and I must say, thank you for taking care of my younger sister when I could not." Kikiyo stated in a very serious voice so that they knew she met what she had just said.

"Of course, we walked together last year to find a demon that had decided to go angst us." Izayoi answered with a smile on her face. "I'm glad that you are doing well."

"If if weren't for your sister, we would have never found that demon. He had planned on kidnapping you to use you against us." Inutaisho added.

"I see, well than sister, thank you for helping my mother and father." Kagome replied.

"No problem, how have you been?" Kikiyo asked as Izayoi and Inutaisho began to take their leave.

"Alright, besides the morning sickness and the night sickness." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"So, have you seen what you will have?" Kikiyo asked with a grin on her face.

"Actually Rin was the one that did. It seems that my children did not want me to know that I was going to have twins…a boy and a girl." Kagome answered as she placed a hand over her stomach.

"I see, well then I guess you will have to thank Rin later on." Kikiyo stated.

"So will you…if it wasn't for her we wouldn't be talking like this." Kagome stated. "Speaking of which, what will your parents tell you about this…it would seem they are looking this way."

"I could care less, I'm tired of that foolish family, if I could I would change everything but there are just too many people under their control." Kikiyo explained.

"I see, so you finally believe me and Rin?" Kagome asked in a slightly hurt voice.

After taking a deep breath, Kikiyo looked at her sister and said, "I always believed you. I figured you'd want to do what Rin is doing now. I didn't think you would let things be the way you did. If I would have known I would have followed after you."

"I know, but I didn't want you too. I didn't want you to go through what I went with…besides, even since way back then, Rin has always been helping me." Kagome stated.

"Speaking of which, I do believe that Rin should be meeting with her family right now." Kikiyo stated as she looked away only to notice that they were all missing.

"I know, she filled me in and I have faith in her." Kagome stated. "After all, I believe in her and her power."

"You know something I don't." Kikiyo stated in a playful tone.

"Maybe…maybe not." Kagome answered.

They had just entered the balcony when Rin noticed that all of her family was there. The only ones that were not there were the siblings that had nothing to do with her pain and hatred. As she closed the certain behind her, Rin couldn't help but grin as she realized that they were really going to try to kill her. Noticing the grin on her face, Mrs. Higurashi tried to slap her former daughter only to have her hand caught. Before she could say a thing, Rin turned to her and said, "Although I cam willingly that does not mean that I will allow any of you to lay one finger on me."

"You have some never sister." Lilly's cold voice was heard as she appeared in the shadows with a circle around herself.

"You will pay for what you did to this family." her second eldest sister was heard.

"Ah, I never thought that you would have been involved in all of this sister Mai but then again I was surprised by a lot of things these last couple of years." Rin stated.

"You will no longer torment this family." Her father was heard as he reached for the blessed dagger in his coat.

"You will fear the day you returned to our home and cursed us." Her mother added.

"First of all you all doomed yourself, secondly I only did what I saw fit to do. You are lucky that I did not kill you all." Rin stated in a much colder voice while realizing that it was only her sisters there and not their husbands. "However, I wonder what your husbands would think if they ever found out about this."

"You won't live to say a word." Mai hissed out a she took the dagger from her father.

"Are you all really sure that you want to go through with this?" Rin asked as her aura began to come to life.

"We will do what we wish…now come forward." Ms. Higurashi hissed as she pushed her into the circle.

The moment Rin had been placed in the circle she was surrounded by a dark shadow. As they began to chant the spell, Rin began to work on a barrier so that she was not senses and so that the curse was not felt when she broke free. After all, she didn't want to worry her guest about this matter. Once she had done everything, Rin opened her eyes just in time to stop the dagger that had been about to cut her wrist.

"You won't be able to move for long." Mr. Higurashi stated in a cold voice as he added more of his hatred into the curse.

"We'll kill you where you stand so just don't make things harder than they should be." Mai added.

"As the mother of this child I curse her now with my hate, and all my pain." Ms. Higurashi was heard as she continued to added to the curse as well. "With her blood I give her to them, to death, to demons that serve in hell."

"So it's this curse…well I guess I should have seen that one coming." Rin hissed before she surrounded herself in flames so that she could not be touched.

"Do you really think you have the power to protect yourself?" Lilly hissed as she stood up and took the dagger from her father. As she did the shadows surrounded Rin got stronger.

"Yes…yes I do." Rin answered in a sad voice.

Before Lilly could even try to stab her to draw her blood, her mother, her father, Mai, and Lilly were all blasted back and slammed against the barrier she had set up so that they would not fly into the garden. Once she had done so, she looked down at the circle she was in and surrounded it with flames. As her mother struggled to sit up, she hissed out, "What…what are you…how…how could this be?"

"I you ask? I am the child you sold to for money, I am the daughter that you threw away, and I am the daughter you will regret trying to kill for I am the outcast phoenix of the Higurashi family and I can be reborn from my ashes." Rin hissed in a cold voice as her power continued to grow. "Therefore I will not tell you again, leave me bee and forget about the stupid curse and you will find that you will never have to think of me again."

"Rin…you foolish child." Mai stated as she fell to her knees in tears of relief.

"Foolish to you my dear sister but I am not to be reckoned with." Rin hissed out in a cold tone as she turned to leave.

"Rin, why…why are you so gentle with us?" Lilly asked in a weak voice as her mother and father passed out by the amount of the energy she had let out to break free.

"Even if I think over all the pain, all the hell, the hell I lived through, I still cannot find it in my heart to for the hatred that I need to truly curse you." Rin explained before taking her leave.

"What will you tell you're claimed?" Her father whispered as he began to hell the head wound that his wife had gotten.

Rin turned to look at her family with a sad look on her face and said, "Do not worry, I will say nothing so long as you forget about me. Forget about me and never think of me again for I will never thing of you after tonight."

Before anyone else could say or do a thing, Rin removed the barrier so that she could walk out before putting it back in place so that her family could take their time to get ready so that they could rejoin the ball. Once she was back in the room, she smiled to all of her guest and danced with the first men that had asked for her hand to dance. _'So much for getting to Sesshomaru, I don't want to be rube so after this dance I'll just go and find my cla…my helper.' _Rin thought sadly as she kept the smile on her face. **(A/N: Bet you can't guess what she was going to say…) **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

She had just finished dancing with the third man when she had had enough. All she wanted to do was get back to her cousin to show her that she was alright and well. Once she had reached the table where Kagome and Kikiyo sat talking and laughing, Rin smiled and walked over to the two of them and said, "I'm glad that nothing has changed between the both of you."

"Rin, you're alright." Kikiyo asked in a slightly surprised voice.

"What? Did you really think that I'd have to die once tonight…please that was nothing?" Rin stated in a calm voice. "So what did I miss?"

"Well Inuyasha and his father are talking, Izayoi is chatting with my mother and Kagome and I have been sitting here since you left." Kikiyo answered.

"I see, and what of my date this evening? Where is he?" Rin asked as she took her seat while reaching for a cup of wine.

"OH, he already met the woman that his father wanted him to be with. Apparently they don't see eye to eye since she won't let him stop dancing with her." Kagome stated with an amused filled voice.

"I see, well I'll go save him when he asks." Rin stated as she reached for Kikiyo's wine glass.

"Easy there buddy, we don't want you drunk." Kikiyo teased.

"Oh, don't worry; I've learned to hold my liquor." Rin explained with a sad look in her eye while she reached for the bottle that was at the edge of the table.

"I see, well then just take it easy; we still have to go to my parent's house after this." Kagome replied.

"Don't worry Kagome; I'll drink enough for the both of us while relaxing." Rin answered with a playful grin in her eye.

Before Kikiyo or Kagome could say a word, Rin was approached by a full blooded wolf demon. Kagome looked at the demon before them and said, "Ah, I was wondering when you were going to go and say hello Koga."

"Kagome, I hope that mutt is treating you well." Koga replied.

"Of course I am you wimpy wolf." Inuyasha's growl was heard. "What do you want?"

"I came to see if Lady Rin would like to dance." Koga answered as he locked eyes with her.

"I see, well then perhaps I would like to dance with you." Rin answered as she took another shot of whine.

"Rin, maybe you should wait for Sesshomaru's answer." Inuyasha growled out.

"No, I'm fine, he is after all dancing with another, and I want to dance." Rin stated as she turned to Kikiyo to add, "I better see you before you leave later on tonight."

"Don't worry; I'll be the last one to leave it that is what it will come down to." Kikiyo answered.

"Thank you…you will not regret it." Koga stated as he offered her his hand.

"I'm sure I won't." Rin stated as she stood up herself. "I may have agreed to dance with you but that does not mean that you can freely hold me as you please."

"Forgive me Lady Rin." Koga was heard as he two made their way to the dancing floor.

"What was all that about?" Kagome asked.

"I think I know…what do you think Inuyasha?" Kikiyo answered.

"Feh, come on wench, you have to go and speak with our mother." Inuyasha growled.

"Only if Kikiyo can come with us." Kagome replied.

"Its quiet alright, I have to go and…" Kikiyo began only to be cut off.

"My sister is welcomed to come with us to speak with our mother; I shall go and tell her." Inuyasha stated before he walked off.

"Why? Why does he see me as his sister when I was with the family that tried to wrong you for so long?" Kikiyo whispered.

"Because, if I see you as my sister then so will her…if I forgave you and trusted you from the very beginning then so will he." Kagome answered with a smile on her face as she offered her sister a hand.

Meanwhile, Rin placed her hands in Koga's waiting hands before they got ready for the next dance. She could feel his eyes on her and knew that she would have to be careful once she was in his arms again. She could feel his rage and knew that he could hide it very well from everyone but her. As they slowly began to dance, Rin was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Koga say, "I am glad to see that you are alright Lady Rin."

"I was never in any danger. I do not see why you say such things." Rin replied as she followed his lead.

"Oh, but I heard what had happened to you, I was a part of it." Koga growled in a low tone so that only Rin would hear her.

"Oh, and just how were you a part of it when you knew nothing of this or my parents plans." Rin hissed out in a much lower tone.

Just as they grew closer for the last step of the dance, Koga leaned in and whispered, "Because my family were the ones that were ordered to find the bastard you were married to in America."

Before Rin could say or do anything to the wolf demon before her, she was pulled off of her him and into a pair of strong arms. As she glared daggers at Koga and tried to get him to answer her unasked question, she was not surprised when she heard Sesshomaru's low and dangerous growl say, "You have a mate yet you chose to get this close to my claimed. State your reason before I hand out punishment."

"Sesshomaru love, we were just dancing." Rin was heard as she looked up only to see the red slowly bleeding into his eyes.

"What is going on here?" Inuyasha growled out as he approached the three of them with all eyes on them.

"Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha but I merely wished to dance with your claimed so that I could get to know her." Koga replied. "After all, our families walk closely with one another."

Knowing that she had to do something about his growing rage, Rin turned around in his grip and wrapped her arms around his neck so that she could bring his face over to hers. When he was still not look her in the eyes, Rin took in a deep breath and for the first time since she was born, she made the first move and kissed the man that stood before him. After feeling that his aura was calming down, Rin pulled away and said, "Come love, I want to get some fresh air."

"As do I." Sesshomaru growled as he turned his back to Koga and his brother before leading them to his parents.

"Koga, I suggest you leave now." Inuyasha growled as the ball began to resume where they had frozen in place.

"As you wish Lord Inuyasha." Koga stated before taking his leave.

"You and I have to talk." Sesshomaru growled as led her to his parents.

"indeed we do, but first we really need to get out of here." Rin stated in a calm voice.

"Where do you two think you are going?" Inutaisho was heard.

"Rin isn't feeling well; I'm taking her home to rest so that she is feeling better for tonight's family gathering after the ball." Sesshomaru explained as he turned to face his mother.

"I see, well please make sure if she doesn't feel well by the time of the gathering then she should stay at home." Izayoi replied with a smile on her face.

"I will mother." Sesshomaru answered.

"You better come back after dropping her off." Inutaisho growled.

"Sorry father but I will not leave her in a house with no one that will be there to care for her." Sesshomaru growled before storming off.

Not wanting to make a scene in front of his guest, Inutaisho nodded and said, "Very well then, just make sure you are at home one this ball is over."

"I will, come Rin." Sesshomaru growled as he led her up the stairs and to the parking lot so that he could get the car and take her home.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha as he made his way back to them and asked, "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea but I'm sure that she will tell you later on." Inuyasha answered as he wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"She is leaving without saying good-bye when she was the one that warned me not to leave until I did so." Kikiyo mused. "What a silly girl."

'_**Then again, what girls aren't when they are in love?' **_Kagome told her sister through the link they had always shared with a grin on her face.

Rin got in the car and crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for Sesshomaru to get in the car. Once he was in the car, Sesshomaru let out a low growl as he turned on the car. Once he was sure that Rin was not going to answer any of his questions until he was driving, he stitched the gear to drive and said, "I don't care if you want to or not you are going to tell me what the wolf was whispering in your ear."

"And what if I say I will not say a word." Rin hissed back as she looked out the window.

"Then I will just have to make you." Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh, you and what army." Rin shot back.

"I don't' need an army for a child like you." Sesshomaru growled.

"How nice, then you must just feel fantastic knowing that this little child is the one that kept you from losing it in front of all those people." Rin shot back with a grin on her face.

Having nothing to say, Sesshomaru let out a low and dangerous growl before stepping on the gas so that he could get to his brothers house a lot faster. Rin knew that she had to make sure that she would not break. Not like if he could break her since she was a lot stronger than him now. Once they arrived at the house, Rin jumped out of the car before he could completely park and ran off to her room knowing that she would have to make there before him. Just as she was about to lock the door, she jumped back as Sesshomaru threw open her bed room door and said, "We're not done talking wench."

"Now you sound just like your brother." Rin stated. "I guess you two are more alike than I thought you would be."

Ignoring her statement, Sesshomaru closed the door and asked, "What did that wolf tell you?"

"That has nothing to do with you so drop it. Now will you please get out so that I can change out of this dress and into some regular clothing." Rin hissed.

"I'm not walking out of this room until you answer my question." Sesshomaru growled.

"Fine, he was telling me how beautiful he thought I was." Rin answered. "Now get out.

"That isn't what he told you. I can smell the lie." Sesshomaru growled out as he took a step toward her.

"Fine, then you can just stand there and watch like the pervert you are." Rin hissed as she removed the hair pin out of her hair and placed it on the bower by her bed.

"I won't be a pervert the way you think and want me to be." Sesshomaru growled as he closed his eyes.

"Well at least that is some good news." Rin stated as she dropped the dress and walked passed him only to be stopped by Sesshomaru as he used his tail to keep her at his side.

"That doesn't mean that I am not going to keep you still until you answer my question. So answer me right now…baby." Sesshomaru growled in a mocking one as he pulled her closer to him.

"Why is it that you want to know so badly?" Rin asked in a small voice as she allowed herself a before moment of weakness before this man.

"Because if I can I will protect my claimed." Sesshomaru growled.

With a smile on her face, Rin leaned in and kissed Sesshomaru on the lips. Just as she was about to pull away, Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her and pulled her back in for a more passion fill kill. Once they pull way for much needed air, Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with a sad smile on her face and said, "I'm sorry to remind you Lord Sesshomaru but I was just your claimed for this evening. I am just something that you agreed to help, therefore I do believe I owe you at least one answer."

Does that mean you are going to answer my question?" Sesshomaru growled as he leaned back down to claim her lips again only to kiss the side of her face.

"Yes, only if you let me go." Rin whispered in a calm and emotionless voice.

Thinking that he had gone too far, Sesshomaru let go of Rin and turned his back to her and said, "Well then start explaining."

"Explaining what?" Rin teased in an amused filled voice and added, "You haven't asked me anything."

"What exactly did Koga tell you?" Sesshomaru growled as he heard her looking through her closet.

With a smile on her face, Rin found something to wear and said, "He was telling me how his family worked closely for my family just so that I would be wed to the bastard I was with for three years."

When Sesshomaru turned around to look Rin in the eye he watched her back walk into the bath room and close the door. As he walked up to the door, he let out a low growl and said, "Why didn't you want me to know this?"

"Because I didn't want you to think that you took part with anything that happened to me. I don't want Kagome to think that either. I would have been fine on my own. Besides its not like knowing this would change anything. I'm still me and what happened to me can not be changed." Rin explained through the door.

"What now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Now you act as if I was just feeling sick and you just over thought things, while I lie to my cousin. It's the only thing to do. Feel free to wait for me; I'll just be a bit." Rin stated before turning on the water.

"Don't forget that you can't talk that long." Sesshomaru growled out as he walked over to her balcony. "We're supposed to be at my parent's house soon."

"I know, that is why I wish to remove that wolfs scent off of me." Rin growled back.

As she listened to see if he was still in her room, Rin placed a hand over her still beating heart and tried to get it to calm down. She had no idea why it was racing so much when she had been the one to make the first move. Not that it mattered but she just…she had never felt anything like this. Out of the three years of living with that bastard, Rin had never once felt this type of desire, this longing for a men out of her own free will. _'I can't…after tonight he is going to move back in with his parents and he is hardly going to see me. I can't fall for him…I won't.' _Rin thought as she finally realized this feeling in her chest. She was slowly but surely falling in love with Sesshomaru, a man that she could not and was not worthy of having.

**A/N: Well there you have it, another chapter done and over with. As you can tell that is all that will happen between Rin and her family. but don't worry, coming up next is the ending between her old life and her new life…that's right…her ex is coming back. Please, please REIVEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Darkiceone**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The four of them seat in silence as they waited for the last two people that were to join them. While Kagome sat in her mates lap with her eyes closed, Izayoi stood up to stretch her legs and to go and get some tea from the kitchen. As Izayoi left the room, Inutaisho let out a low growl as he tried to keep his thoughts to himself. However he was drown out of his thoughts when Kagome said, "She isn't a bad person you know, and you really should judge her just because of what went on tonight."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha growled out in warning. Although he would always support her, he still didn't like the fact that she was picking a fight with his father when she was so weak right now.

"What are you talking about daughter?" Inutaisho asked. "I have yet to say a word."

"I believe you don't have to." Kagome stated.

"Kagome, I told you not to be over using your powers when you don't have to." Inuyasha stated in a worried voice.

"I'm not, but it's not my fault that I am also growing in power, I do have to make sure that I'm stronger than anyone if I am to protect my pups." Kagome replied.

"What does this have to do with my word less comment?" Inutaisho asked.

"It simply means that she cannot read minds." Rin's amused filled voice as heard as she and Sesshomaru walked into the room with grins on their faces.

"I'm sorry we're late father, we had some things to take care of before we could get here." Sesshomaru stated as he walked over to his father.

"oh, what kind of things?" Inutaisho asked in a worried voice.

"He had to help me find the herbs I needed to feel better in my cousin's herb room." Rin explained as she turned to Kagome to add, "I hope you don't mind but I really needed it."

"No worries, so long as you will get me the herbs you finished…if you finished any." Kagome replied with a smile on her face.

"So I guess everyone is here then." Sesshomaru stated as he sat down by his brother with a cup of whisky.

"Not quite." Izayoi was heard as she walked in with seven cups of tea ready to be served and handed out. "We are missing one more person."

"Oh, I didn't know you had another sibling." Rin stated as she sat by her cousin.

"We don't, father who is it that you invited?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned to look at his father.

"Actually I requested to join you all. I hope you don't mind Sesshomaru-sama." A girl's voice was heard.

"Ah, I was starting to worry that you wouldn't show up after all." Inutaisho stated as he walked over to the girl that was still in her night gown.

"I wouldn't miss it, after all I did request to be here." She stated in a shy voice as she turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"Very one this is Lucy, she will be staying with me and your mother for the next two days." Inutaisho stated.

"Hello, I'm Kagome and this is my mate Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you both." Lucy replied.

"Hey, I'm Rin. Thanks for letting me bower him just for the ball."

"No problem." Lucy replied in a slightly colder tone which went unnoticed by all expect for Rin.

"So, what exactly are we going to do?" Rin asked as she turned to face her cousin to see if she had noticed it as well.

"Well, for now we will just drink tea until the theater up stairs is prepared." Izayoi answered.

"Oh, a family movie." Kagome stated. "Which movie?"

"It's a surprise, this year it was the boys turn to choose but I'm sure they picked a good one." Izayoi answered.

"I see, well I'm sure it would be good." Rin stated as she stood up and without asking, helped Izayoi pass out the cups of tea.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I was hoping that you would have time to show me around town, you know, to sight see before I have to leave." Lucy stated as she walked over to him. _'I am not giving up without a fight.' _

"I'm sure he will be happy too, he is done training me so I'm sure he'll be free all day." Rin stated as she finished handing the cup of tea to Sesshomaru and his father.

"Feh, then what are you going to be doing now that you finished your training?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have to go and buy my instrument and some music." Rin answered.

"Are you majoring in music?" Inutaisho asked with curiosity since it was the first time he had heard that the girl was going to continue her education.

"In that case we'll have to have to add a practice room just for you to the house." Kagome stated.

"Feh, I'll call Ayame tomorrow." Inuyasha added.

"Thanks' but I haven't even found the instrument I'm going to be minor in. I know I'm majoring in vocals but I need a minor instrument." Rin explained.

"Do you need help?" Lucy asked. "I now a great place to get some really good instrument back in my home town."

"No, I'm sure I can manage but thank you." Rin answered.

"Well, what about you Inuyasha, have you figured out what you will be majoring in?" Inutaisho asked as he turned to look at his youngest son.

"I got the major in business just like you wanted but I have been thinking about majoring in accounting or mathematics." Inuyasha answered.

"Kagome, what about you dear?" Izayoi asked.

"I'm going to finish off getting my degree in miko training and I'm going to study to be a demon and human doctor." Kagome answered with a grin on her face. "That is of course if I can with these little ones."

"Well you know that we're always here if need any help." Inutaisho stated.

"We know." Inuyasha answered.

"What kind of music do you sing?" Sesshomaru was heard ask Rin.

Unsure why he was still talking to her instead of talking with the woman he suppose to see if he would claim or not, Rin closed her eyes while drinking her tea and said, "Any kind, but I hope to mainly do some operas before I go into show biz."

"How very well planed, I do hope it goes well with you." Inutaisho stated as he turned to Lucy and asked, "What is your major?"

"I am majoring in biochemistry. I hope to have my masters in biochemistry by the end of this coming semester." Lucy answered with a smile on her face.

'_I am going to end up hitting this bitch in the face by the end of the night.' _Rin thought as she tried her best to control her growing anger.

"What got you interested in biochemistry in the first place?" Sesshomaru couldn't help but ask so that his father would stop glaring at him.

Just as Lucy was about to answer his question, they all turned to the door as one of the maids walked in to let them know that the theater was ready so that they could go and watch the movie. Hoping that she would be able to sit next to her cousin and the aisle, Rin took in a calming breath as she walked behind everyone that was going to go and watch the movie.

Meanwhile, the lights had just been shut off, the cells were locked and all the guards were in their place for the night watch. While the out of the prison was going into lock down, the inside was dark and ready for all the inmates to go to bed. Just as they were sure that their cell would not be checked again, the two cell mates got out of bed and made their way to the secret whole that they were going to use to escape. Once they were sure that night would be the perfect night, the tall, short black haired, man turned to the eighteen year old and asked, "are you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Do you have what we need?" he replied.

"Don't worry little John, I have the weapons you'll need to fight off the guards to get out." He answered. "Just don't forget what you are to do when you get free."

"I know, I know you told me that already Mr. Smith." John replied.

"Good, once you've done that go back to my place, I'll have the money to pay you there." Mr. Smith replied.

"Are you sure you won't need any weapons?" John asked in a worried voice.

"I'm sure; I was trained to work with weapons ever since I was a child. Just do what I told you and you will be home free." Mr. Smith stated as he waited for the kid to get in the whole first.

After making sure that child was deep enough in the whole like she needed him to be, Mr. Smith threw a small ball out in the hall way and waited for the guards to come and investigate what was going on in their cell. Once their cell was opened the light turned on, Smith jumped out of his hiding spot and began to knock out all the guards that were in the cell. Once he was out of the cell, he let out a lot and long whistle as he knocked out the next guard that had pointed a gun at him.

His reason for doing this, his reason for breaking out of jail and risking his life was so that he could find his darling wife and show her what would happen when she did such a thing. When she scared him and make him look like a monster before leaving him. Just as he was about to be caught, his back up arrived as he heard the kid say, "You better get moving. By the looks of it only one of us can make it out of here."

"I know, I'll give the money to your family so that they'll have it for when you get out." Mr. Smith stated as he began to make his way toward the exit.

"Don't forget; make sure that it's enough to help them out." He called out as he continued to shot at the guards.

"I will, you have my word kid." Mr. Smith stated as he ran out and took the first car he could find to get out of there.

Once he was out of the prison, Mr. Smith ditched the car he had been using and jumped into the nearest dumpster so that he could be taken to the city dump where a friend of his would be waiting for him. Meanwhile, in the city police department, one cop that had stayed behind to finish off some paper work while trying to figure out how to get a hold of his friend while out making her worry that that bastard had gotten free was looking for her, he turned off his computer and reached for the remote only to freeze at the sound of the new that were currently playing on the television.

"No, it can't be…she…she hasn't even gotten a chance to get her life together." He thought as he quickly turned his computer back on to start his research all over again so that he could find her before she was found by that bastard. He would do anything to help keep her safe for as long as he could, even if he would have to travel to Japan to protect her. _'Even if you'll never love me or look at me the way I look at you…I will still protect you…Rin. Please don't lose it.' _


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It had two and a half weeks since she last saw him. While he was busy meeting the women that his father thought would be good for him to marry, she had still been living with her cousin and helping out while her cousin continued to grow as she ate more for her children then herself. As she finished cleaning up the dojo, Rin turned to the door to see a servant bowing down to her before saying, "Miss. Rin, the lady of the house would like to have lunch with you know. She is waiting for you in the garden."

"I see, tell her that I will be there shortly after I have finished cleaning up here." Rin answered as she turned her attention back to the scattered weapons on the dojo floor.

Ever since she had not had a trainer to help her master her what was left of her powers, Rin had told her cousin and her cousin's mate that so long as the maids and servant would not do her laundry or wash any dashes that she used to make herself something to eat, she would be alright with the servants since she no longer had to keep away from all men. Just as she landed in the center of the garden, Rin couldn't help but grin when she heard her cousin's voice say, "You are late again."

"Sorry, I just had to clean up." Rin answered.

"You wouldn't have to if you would just let the servants that we've hired do their job and let them clean the dojo." Kagome stated.

"Well what can I say; I'm just use to doing things for myself now." Rin answered. "Anyway you'll get what you want soon enough since I start school in about a week."

"About that, are you really going to use the car that Inuyasha gave you? It's just to fast of a car to be using." Kagome stated in a worried manner.

"Seriously you need to chill out. Its like you became a worried wart ever since they knocked you up." Rin stated in a teasing tone.

"You really shouldn't be mean to the people that really do care about you." Kagome stated in a hurt voice.

"I know, I k now…I'm sorry." Rin replied.

"Good, so what are you going to do today?" Kagome asked. "I was hoping you would go and take me to Inuyasha's parent's house since he is going to be in a meeting all day and still has to go and turn in the paper work to his father."

"I guess I shall take you and go take care of my things once I've dropped you off." Rin stated.

"Are you really just going to dump me like a sack of potatoes?" Kagome hissed out in a low growl.

"No, if you want me to I'll wait there with you but I guess I'll have to go and make sure I know where all of my classes are later on." Rin stated with a grin on her face.

"Thank you, anyway I would think that you would be happy seeing as how you would be able to see your old teacher." Kagome teased as she began to eat.

"Ha, ha, very funny, I could care less what the dog is up to." Rin hissed in a cold voice. The last time they had spoken to each other was right before she left. When she had thanked him and left without another word and without letting Sesshomaru to say a word to her.

"Really what happened between the two of you when you two went to go and get the keys to the car so that the three of us could get back home?" Kagome asked in a curious voice.

"Nothing, anyway have you called Kikiyo? From what I hear things have been changing back with the Higurashi family." Rin stated as she changed the conversation.

"I have heard, Inuyasha told me that my parents have called him to apologize and to invite me back to the family." Kagome answered as she reached for her drink. "I told him to tell them that I didn't want to go to the family because I found my own family that understands me."

"So, what did they say after that?" Rin asked so that her cousin could have a chance to take a drink.

"They understand, although Kikiyo is the only one that will still call me every day and make sure that I am taking care of myself now that I'm with a child." Kagome answered before shoving another piece of beard into her mouth.

"Well he is just worried about her sister." Rin stated. "You can't really blame her can you?"

"I know what about you? Has Lilly or Mai tried to get a hold of you?" Kagome asked in a soft and gentle tone.

With a sad smile on her face, Rin looked down and her food and said, "No, they can't…other wise the curse was only surround them again. I don't want them to ever thing of me again unless they are watching me. Or I am talking to them."

"Rin, you can't really be serious." Kagome stated.

"Kagome, please don't do this…its what I want and they have accepted it because it is my way to cope with what they did to me." Rin answered.

"Alright, but will you at least tell me what it was that Koga told you." Kagome stated. "I would very much like to know why I will kick his ass the next time I see him."

"Don't worry about it, I just didn't like the fact that he was trying to flirt with me while he had a mate already." Rin lied.

"I'm sure Ayame will not like t hear this, I guess I'll give her a call before we leave." Kagome with a devilish grin on her face.

"I bet." Rin answered in a dry voice. "Anyway what time did you say you wanted to leave?"

"If it's not too much trouble I was hoping of leaving the house by four." Kagome answered.

"No, actually that's perfect." Rin answered.

"Good, I'll meet you in the living room ten before four then." Kagome stated as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked as she stood up as well.

"I'm going to go and take a bath since I need to cool down." Kagome answered. "I want to be out of the house by four so yeah."

"Alright, see you ten before four." Rin stated before she and Kagome walked back into the house and each going their own way.

Once she was in her room, Rin looked around and decided to do the same thing after looking for something suitable to wear to her cousin's parent's house. She didn't want to stand out but she didn't want to wear something she just didn't want to wear. After finding a pair of black, really baggy pants with lots of pockets, with a blood red shirt that sad, 'I hear voice and they have some pretty good ideas' on it.

Once she was ready to leave, Rin reached for her keys from the top of her bed and began to make her way out of the room. Just as she was about to walk out, Rin pulled out her cell phone as she opened the phone and said, "Start talking I got things to do."

"I just thought you would want to meet with me. There are some things I didn't get to tell you the last night at the ball." A familiar growl was heard.

"I have things to do today but if you want we can always meet tomorrow at noon." Rin replied in a cold and emotionless voice.

"What time and where, how about I pick you up somewhere." He growled out.

"I'll find you jackass, so just make sure that you are in the public library." Rin hissed before she hung up the phone and walked down the stairs to meet with her cousin.

Just as she reached the bottom of the steps, Rin couldn't help but smile as she heard her cousin's voice say, "I'm ready to go, you?"

"Then let's get out of here." Rin answered with a grin on her face as she pulled out her keys.

"Alright, but couldn't you have worn something a little more proper?" Kagome asked in a teasing voice.

"Hey, be thankful it's this." Rin stated as she led the way to the car. "this is the most proper thing I have in my closet."

"True, well thank you for trying anyway, so who called you?" Kagome asked.

"Ah, just a friend, I'm going to go and meet with her tomorrow so I'll be gone for most of the day." Rin answered. "Don't worry, it's just a girls day out, she is having boy trouble."

"Alright, let's just get going then." Kagome stated with a smile on her face as she got in the car.

Once they were in the car, Rin made her way to Kagome's parents house and knew that she would have to act proper if another girl that Sesshomaru was with now was there. She knew she had no right to interfere with it. Once they reached the house, Rin turned to Izayoi and said, "Hello, its good to see you again Lady Izayoi."

"What have I told you about that, it is just Izayoi."

"Hello mother, how are you?" Kagome was heard with a smile on her face.

"Kagome dear, how nice of you to show up earlier then what Inuyasha said you would be here. I was hoping for this." Izayoi stated.

"I know, so long as Inuyasha doesn't find out that I didn't show up an hour before instead of a few hours everything will be alright." Kagome explained as the two of them walked into the house.

"I see you have made some changes to the living room." Rin stated. "It looks good."

"Thank you Rin dear, I was surprised as well on what every little moving that girl had to do to get it so look just like I had always wanted it to look." Izayoi explained.

"That girl? Mother who are you talking about?" Kagome asked as she took her seat.

"I'm afraid she is talking about me." A woman's voice was heard as she walked in with a long white and blue dress.

"Oh, so you are at home dear, Kagome, Rin…this is Aya…she is here to stand some time with Sesshomaru." Izayoi explained.

"Hello Lady Izayoi, it is a pleasure to see you Lady Kagome, I hope that you are doing well." Aya was heard as she walked over to Izayoi and asked, "Would you like some tea?"

"I believe that you have forgotten to great my cousin." Kagome hissed in a low and cold tone.

"I believe she has." Izayoi added with the same cold voice.

"Please forgive me." Aya stated as she turned to Rin only to stop when she heard Rin's cold voice say, "It's alright cousin, Izayoi, I do not wish to be greeted by someone that does not want to be greeted by me."

"I did not do it on purpose you must believe me Lady Rin." Aya tried to explain.

With a grin on her face, Rin stood up and said, "Why would I believe someone that has shown me no politeness or even respect."

"Aya, would you please just go and get my son, I'm sure that Rin already knows which tea would be best for her cousin to drink in her condition." Izayoi stated in a serious yet cold voice.

"As you wish Lady Izayoi, if you would all excuse me." Aya stated before she made her way out of the room.

As she watched the full blooded inu demon walk out of the room, Rin turned to Izayoi and said, "I know alright, but if you don't mind I'll like to clean up on my own."

"If that is what you want, just let the kitchen staff know." Izayoi replied.

"I will, thank you, I'll be back shortly." Rin stated before she made her way to the kitchen.

Once she was out of the room, Izaoyi turned to Kagome and asked, "Did she tell you anything about Koga's words or actions?"

"No, she simply said that he told her something that upset her." Kagome answered in a tired voice.

"You really shouldn't worry; it is not good for you." Izayoi added.

"This is not what is worrying me." Kagome stated in a calm voice as she took a calming breath. "What is worrying me is the phone call she got this morning from him."

"How do you know it was from him?" Izayoi asked.

"I haven't told Inuyasha but I have been able to hear things like him, I think these pups are turning me into an inu hanyou just like their father." Kagome explained. "It's like they are using my miko energy to do this."

"Kagome, this is a serious matter, if they use too much you can die." Izayoi stated in a worried voice. "You must tell Inuyasha tonight."

"I know but I must something of you that I know that my father will not approve of or like for that matter." Kagome explained as she look up to face Izayoi.

"What is it, if it will help ease your worry then I will do what I can for that girl." Izayoi answered.

Before Kagome could even ask what it was that she was going to request of her mother, she looked up and smiled as she locked eyes with Rin and said, "Thanks, I knew you would be able to get the right one, I'm just glad that my mother had it."

"She had very little." Rin answered as she turned to face Izayoi before added, "So I hope you don't mind but you and I will be having some black tea while Kagome has some mixed fruit tea."

"No problem at all my dear." Izayoi answered. "Are you ready for school to start?"

"Almost, I'm going to go and buy my books…probably tomorrow if I have time." Rin answered.

"That's good, so what about Kagome?" Izayoi asked.

"Oh, well I was thinking about getting my PhD. But I have no idea now since I am going to be taking care of two little ones." Kagome answered with a smile on her face while putting a hand over her stomach.

"You're not going to be alone you know." Rin stated with a smile on her face. "You'll have me and I'm sure your mother would also love to help take care of the little ones so that you can finish your schooling."

Izayoi looked over at Rin with a smile on her face. She liked this girl and hoped that her older son would be able to see this girl for who she was and for what she could do. _'Rin, if only my mate was not such an idiot…I'm sure that my son would make you very happy.' _Izayoi thought as she turned to Kagome with a smile on her face.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

She walked down the halls and toward the dojo, Sesshomaru had already made it clear to her that she was not going to be chosen as his mate so he had already informed her that they were only to be together to show his parents that he was at least trying to get to know her before he made up his mind. Just as she had entered the dojo, Aya reached for one of her swords that had been placed up on the wall and began to work out. Just as she was about to throw the sword at the target, she turned her attention toward the entrance of the door when she heard Sesshomaru's cold voice growl out, "What are you doing here? Did you now get what I told you before?"

"No, I was just going to work out some stress; I got your words loud and clear Lord Sesshomaru. However that does not mean that I will allow you to boss me around anymore." Aya growled out. "Therefore I will not be leaving this room until I have finished."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her as he closed the doors behind him and growled out, "Are you telling me that you will not listen to this Sesshomaru?"

"You may be the strongest inu demon next to your father but I will not be pushed around by someone that ignored my request and showed me no respect." Aya added as she turned her attention back to the target.

"What have you done to upset my mother?" Sesshomaru growled out in a cold voice as he drew his sword.

"Do you really think that I would risk my life just so that I would not answer that question?" Aya growled as she dropped her sword and bared her neck at him to show him that she had no attention of defying him.

"Then answer the question, what have you done to upset my mother and my sister?" Sesshomaru growled out as he noticed his sister's scent on her as well.

"The only reason that they are upset with me is because I simply chose to ignore that girl that was with them. She was of no importance since she is not a part of your family." Aya growled. "How dare she make me look like an idiot?"

"Who are you talking about you crazy girl. I smell no other on you." Sesshomaru growled.

"Then that bitch is probably a miko just like her cousin." Aya growled back. "I swear if I ever get to spar her it would not be just a spar."

Before Sesshomaru could say or do a thing, the two full blooded inu demons turned to the door when they heard a cold, yet amused filled voice say, "Is that so? Well then, when would you like to spar with this bitch….Lady Aya."

"Rin, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru growled out as he only now began to smell her scent.

"I was sent by your mother, she wishes to speak with you." Rin answered as she kept her eyes locked with Aya while adding, "Sesshomaru, you really can't be serious about this girl can you?"

"How dare you address him so informal you foolish girl." Aya growled as she got ready to throw her sword only to be stopped by Sesshomaru's warning growl.

"I allowed it." Sesshomaru growled back.

"Whatever, you mother wants you?" Rin stated as she turned to leave.

"Will you really run away when you were the first one to say that you would like to spar with me?" Aya asked in a cold tone.

With a grin on her face, Rin took her eyes off of her for the first time to look at Sesshomaru and said, "Tell my cousin that I will be down shortly, if you want to you can just tell her the truth."

"Are you sure about that?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked away with his back turned to Aya.

"I'm sure; she will only worry if you try lying to her." Rin answered as she reached for his sword while out a second thought. "Just tell her that I'll be down in about four minutes…maybe less."

"How dare you?!" Aya growled out before charging at Rin.

Knowing that Rin would keep to her word, Sesshomaru walked out of the dojo without a worry in the world. As he made his way to the stairs and toward the living room where Kagome and his mother were he began to realize the mistake he had just made. That girl would tell his father what he had done and how he carelessly allowed Rin to call her by his name when he had been told since he was a child that he could only allow the woman he thought of as a mate to be to call him by his name alone.

'_Thank again times have changed…I'm sure father will not worry or look into it so much.' _Sesshomaru couldn't help but think as he reached the bottom of the stairs only to turned around and be met by his sisters and mothers curious looks. After taking a calming breath, Sesshomaru looked at the two of them and said, "You called for me mother?"

"What did you do with my cousin? Secondly how did you know that I wanted you to keep her upstairs so that so that we could talk?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru?" Izayoi hissed once she saw the unsure look in his eyes.

"She is sparing with Aya to see if they can unsolved their problems that way." Sesshomaru answered as if it were nothing.

"She is doing what now?" Kagome growled.

"Just let her be. You have more important matters to attend to." Izayoi stated.

"I see, well then I guess you're right." Kagome stated.

"What are you two talking about?" Sesshomaru growled. "And why was I called down here?"

"I want you to follow my cousin around tomorrow. I'm afraid that she is going to get into some short of trouble." Kagome explained.

"You want me to follow your cousin around?" Sesshomaru repeated. "Why and what did she get herself into?"

"We really don't have the time for this; anyway, just can you are can't you?" Kagome asked.

"If you agree I'll hand all of your arrangement that you have planned for tomorrow later on today." Izayoi added.

"I'll do it, but this will be the last time I do something for that girl." Sesshomaru growled before he turned to leave.

"Do something for who?" Rin was heard as she walked down the stairs with half her shirt torn, sword in hand, and some blood on her hands and pants.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"Oh don't worry, its not my blood. Oh and Sesshomaru, I washed your sword and placed it in your room." Rin answered.

"Rin dear, does Aya need any medical attention?" Izayoi asked.

"Oh, no I took care of her, she is just fine now…she doesn't feel a thing." Rin answered with a devilish grin on her face.

"Did you kill her?" Izayoi asked.

"No, it just means after beating the living day lights out of the girl and knocking her out, my cousin tended to her wounds." Kagome explained. "Otherwise she wouldn't have blood all over her pants. She is not that messing to being with."

"Sorry Izayoi if I worried you." Rin stated.

"Are you sure you are alright with what you are wearing?" Izayoi asked.

Before Rin could answer, Inuyasha looked at her and asked, "Can I have my sword back?"

"Oh, right…let me just clean it." Rin answered as she extended the sword and added her miko energy only to shock everyone around her. As if it were the easiest thing to do, Rin froze the sword before it went up in flames. Once the flames had faded away to nothing, Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and said, "Here you go, you'll find that the edge is shaper now."

Having nothing to say to the girl that would probably get him in to trouble later on, Sesshomaru took his leave without saying a word. With a grin on her face, Rin turned to Kagome and asked, "I don't suppose you have any clothing here that you use to wear so that I can get changed."

"She does, I'll have one of the maids take you to her old room." Izayoi stated as she stood up to go and get one of the girl maids.

"Why can't you take me?" rin asked in a worried voice.

"Oh, it's on the third floor and I can't go up there on my own." Kagome answered in a soft voice. "There are just too many steps."

"Alright, is there anything you want that you left in there?" Rin asked.

"No, I'm fine." Kagome answered. "But thank you."

"Alright, I think I can find the room from here." Rin stated as she moved to go up the steps.

"Don't get lost." Kagome called as she closed her eyes to relax a bit.

"I won't." Rin called back with a smile on her face.

Once she was out of the room, Rin looked over herself. Not only had she used one of her favorite shirts to fight, she now had to fix it so that the shirt looked like if the rips were a part of the design. Once she reached the third story, Rin looked around only to find that she was the only one on that floor. After looking around for about ten minutes, Rin did a back flip and landed in a defensive stance when she heard a familiar voice say, "You are going to wrong way. My brothers room is this way."

"I'm not looking for your brothers room Inuyasha, I'm looking for Kagome's old room." Rin growled as she relaxed. "Besides what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at work?"

"I was, I got here a bit a got but got in through the back, I just needed to pick up a few things and I didn't want Kagome to freak out that she got caught." Inuyasha growled.

"So you know she was going to do this after all weather you liked it or not." Rin stated.

"Of course I did, she is my mate after all." Inuyasha growled as he picked up his paper work.

"Should have figured as much, I bet you also didn't tell your mother." Rin stated as she began to follow him to Kagome's old room.

"No, now what the hell happened to you that you need to change." Inuyasha growled. "And why do you have Aya's blood all over you?"

"So you have met her before Kagome and me." Rin stated.

"I did, only because I wanted to make sure that she would show her respect toward the two of you. Now what did you do to her and why?" Inuyasha growled.

"She respected your mate but not me…then she challenged me so I accepted it. She is knocked out right now and probably won't wake up until tomorrow night with a big headache." Rin explained in a calm tone as if she had done nothing.

"Feh, I told the bitch, just because she got all defensive over the last thing the other bitch said." Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

"What do you mean by that? What did that other girl say about me?" Rin asked in a calm tone.

"Nothing, here is the room, help yourself, make sure that my scent isn't on you. I got to go." Inuyasha growled before taking his leave.

"Uh, well I should have seen that coming. I wonder what is going on?" Rin told herself out loud as she walked in and closed the door behind her so that she wouldn't have to worry about getting dressed and being walked in on.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru walked up to the third floor knowing that he would never be found there. Although his father would probably follow his scent to the third floor he would be unable to find him because of the maze he had built the third floor to be. Once he was up there he was surprised to find Rin's scent up there. Once he was sure that she would be in his sisters old room, Sesshomaru began to make his way to Kagome's room while leading his father to a completely part of the house.

Just as she had finished fixing the ripped shirt, Rin looked up only to fine Sesshomaru walking into the room with a cold look in his eyes. As if he hadn't walked in, Rin lifted the shirt to give it one more over look before she placed it on to cover herself. After growing tired of the silence, Sesshomaru let out a low growl and said, "How dare you make me look like a weak fool."

"You made yourself look like a fool." Rin replied as she began to put her shirt back on. "You could have easily told me to address you as Lord Sesshomaru so do not try to blame it on me."

"So you are aware of what my father thinks of you?" Sesshomaru asked in a much calmer voice.

"I am more aware then what you think I am." Rin answered in a tired voice. "He told me so himself the day of the ball."

"I see, well then I'm sorry to hear that." Sesshomaru growled.

"Don't worry, I know how to get you off the hook you just need to lie to your father after I've spoken with him." Rin stated as she began to make her way out of the room.

"What is it that you plan to do?" Sesshomaru asked in a slightly worried voice.

"I plan to tell your father that I placed a spell on you just so that I could upset that girl for disrespecting me." Rin explained as she turned to face Sesshomaru to add, "You have helped me far more so now let me help you."

Before Sesshomaru could say or do a thing, Rin walked out of the room and began to make her way down the stairs. Just as she had reached the second floor she ran into a very upset Inutaisho. Knowing that he was looking for Sesshomaru, Rin made sure that he was able to smell his son's scent all over her. Once he had his eyes locked on her, he growled out, "Where is my son, I must speak with him at once."

"If it's about that foolish girl that thought she could take me it was all my doing." Rin stated in a calm voice.

"What are you talking about?" Inutaisho growled. "Furth more you have no idea why I am upset with him so tell me where my son is."

With a grin on her face, and blazing red eyes, Rin locked eyes with the inu demon before her and said, "You are upset because he allowed me to call him by his name alone when he was told to only allow the woman he would take as a meet call him by his name."

"How, you have no right looking into that." Inutaisho growled as he bared his fangs and drew his claws while taking a step toward her.

"I know because I made sure there was something to use against her for disrespecting me." Rin hissed out as she raised her hands up as if to check her nails.

"That give you no right to use a spell on my son." Inutaisho growled as he moved to slap her only to freeze as he felt a cold chill run up and down his spin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…"Rin hissed in a low tone as she easily surrounded him in a blaze of flames. "If you so much as move that hand of you're toward me just a bit more toward me I will hold back."

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?" Inutaisho stated in a warning tone.

"I know perfectly well who you are but you better not forget Lord Inutaisho, I am one that is outside the committee weather you like it or not." Rin hissed in a much cold and demon like voice. "Therefore, you better not harm me or blame my cousin."

Before Inutaisho could say or do a thing, he watched as Rin easily walked through the flames that had surrounded him as if nothing. He watched with shock as she was unhurt and carefree with a smile on her face. He watched and couldn't help but let out a low growl at the thought of his eldest son being close to that girl. He had nothing against her mind you, he just didn't want to have to have another fight with the Higurashi family over a matter that they should never gotten involved in.

**A/N: Well there you have it. Please let me know what you think. In case not many of you understood of it, the ex got of jail with some help and with some demons that he took with him so long as they protected him. Anyway please let me know what you think and I'll make sure to leave you at the edge of your seats in the upcoming chapters. LOL REIVEW!!! REIVEW, REIVEW, REIVEW, REIVEW!!!!!!!!**

**Darkiceone**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The dinner had been quiet. While Rin sat as far away from Sesshomaru and Inutaisho, Kagome looked between the three of them and couldn't make out what was going on. After the meal, Inuyasha had told his family that he would be taking Kagome to the doctor tomorrow and that they would go straight to his parents house to inform them of what was going on. After that dinner, Kagome had stated that she wanted Sesshomaru to spend the night at her house since she would be needing his help with the house while she and Inuyasha were out.

Once hearing that Rin would be out as well, Inutaisho said nothing and merely continued with his meal. With a grin on her face, Rin shock her head and finished her meal. Once they returned home, Rin quickly ran up to her room a without saying a word. Which now only left Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome down stairs to talk. Once they were all seated, Inuyasha turned to his mate and asked, "Alright, tell me why my brother is here without me knowing it first."

"Sorry love but I had to think fast and you were at work." Kagome answered.

"After this I will not be helping her any more you do realize this right?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"I understand, especially with what happened today with you, Rin and father." Kagome replied.

"Alright, now why the hell is Sesshomaru here?" Inuyasha growled.

"He is here because he is going to follow Rin and make sure she is alright when she goes and secretly meets Koga." Kagome answered in a tired voice.

"What the hell is that girl thinking, just tell her you heard the truth and tell her to stay away from that damn wolf." Inuyasha growled.

"I don't have a right to do that." Kagome whispered in a soft voice.

"She has a point that is why I will be following her." Sesshomaru growled. "I also do not wish to see anything happen to her since mother has already grown fond of her."

"Feh, just make sure that father does not find out about this." Inuyasha growled.

"I understand that." Sesshomaru growled before he turned around and went up to his own room.

Once they were alone, Inuyasha turned to his mate and asked, "Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to get them together when they can't be together?"

"Who said they can't?" Kagome hissed. "That's what they told me about you but look at us now."

"That is different; this is my father we are talking about." Inuyasha growled.

"And this is my cousin we are talking about; I'm not going to see her lose out in her only chance of true love." Kagome shot back.

"What makes you think that she loves him and that he loves her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because, he looks at her the same way you looked at me before you asked me out, he is over thinking it just like you were." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

Once in her room, Rin made sure that everything was in its place. It wasn't that she didn't trust the people that her cousin had hired but she just wanted to make sure. While removing the clothing she was wearing, Rin made her way to her desk where she had placed the laptop and began to turn it on. By the time she was in nothing but her bra and panties, Rin was logged in and her computer was ride to go.

Just as she was about to start searching for Koga's background, Rin took in a deep breath and said, "You really need to start learning how to knock before walking into someone's room."

"I would be I know that you are the only one in here so I know that there is no need to knock when I am so openly welcomed." Came Sesshomaru's cold reply as he closed the door behind him.

"I could have been naked you know." Rin growled as she turned to glare at Sesshomaru.

"It does not matter to me, I came to ask you where you would be going since you will be leaving me alone tomorrow." Sesshomaru stated.

"Why do you need to know?" Rin asked in an unsure voice.

"I want to know around what time more or less you would be back." Sesshomaru answered.

"I see, well I don't think I would be to long but still." Rin answered as she turned around to look for her sleeping clothing. "I really don't think you should expect me until well after dinner."

"Will you be eating out as well?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I expect so since I am meeting with a friend." Rin answered in a tired voice. "Now will you leave or stay quiet. I'm tired you know."

"Why would I stay?" Sesshomaru growled as he turned to leave.

"Why wouldn't you?" Rin shot back as she pulled the top of her PJ's over her head.

Unsure of what she met, Sesshomaru let out a low warning growl and took his leave and let her go to sleep. With a grin on her face and a few tears in her eyes, Rin jumped into bed with a song in mind. She knew that she couldn't have him, she knew it and yet she had no idea why she felt the way she did toward him. She had no idea why her heart wanted him close to her always.

That next morning, Rin woke up at eight knowing that she had lots to do and so little time to do it. As soon as she had woken up, Rin had gotten up and locked her door so that Sesshomaru could not get in; she had even made sure to lock the balcony doors as well. Once she was sure that he would be locked out, Rin began her search on Koga's back ground and as to how he would have been able to find that bastard for her parents before jumping into the shower.

"How, can you see into my eyes…like open doors…" Rin began to sign as she began to wash her hair. It had been so long since she sang so openly and she liked it, it was like if she was signing all of her pain away.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru made sure that he had enough of his blood so that he could leave some of his aura behind for Rin to sense in case she made sure that he stayed in the house all day. Once he was done with that, Sesshomaru got changed and began to make his way down stairs only to be met by one of the maids that was just finishing up with the kitchen. After giving a slight bow, she said, "Lord Sesshomaru, your breakfast is ready."

"Has Rin been called?" Sesshomaru growled as he sniffed the air.

"No, not yet my lord, if you would like I could go and call her." The maid offered.

"There is no need to call for me Eri, I will be going out now." Rin was heard a she walked down the stairs with a blood red skirt on, with hanging chains. On the left side of the skirt was a skull outlined with diamonds.

"You should at least eat first." Sesshomaru growled.

"I will eat with whom I am meeting with." Rin answered. "Once again do not wait up for me."

"Is that so, well then be careful and don't get home to late." Sesshomaru growled before walking into the kitchen.

"I won't." Rin answered before running down the stairs and out the door.

As soon as he heard her car start, Sesshomaru told the maid to clean up and that he would return shortly. Meanwhile, Rin sped off not knowing that she was going to be followed after by Sesshomaru. As she made her way to the meeting place, Rin looked over the at the passenger side of the sit with a grin on her face. There was no way she was going to go without weapons like he had requested and there was no way she was going to let this asswhole get away from her without answering her questions. _'You are not going to get off that easily this time around.' _Rin couldn't help but think as she reached the parking lot.

After parking her car, Rin reached for the throwing spikes and needles, and strapped them to her upper thigh so that they would not be seen. Once she was sure she was ready to face the son of a bitch, Rin got off the car only to glare at the wolf demon before her. As she closed the car door she said, "I'd think you would have your mate with you this time."

"Actually she is waiting for us inside the restaurant." He answered in a low growl.

"Well then wolf boy, lead the way." Rin hissed in a cold voice.

"I suppose I should, but first I must ask you to get rid of your weapons." Koga growled.

"I have none now lead the way." Rin hissed.

"Get rid of them or we leave." A woman's voice was heard as she appeared behind Koga.

"I don't listen to anyone, so either you two get in or we leave and get down to business, I have other matters to tend to." Rin hissed in a cold voice.

"Very well then, all we have to say is that my foolish mate said something that he had no right to say, therefore forget what he said and leave out your life." Ayame growled as she stood before her mate.

"Ayame, daughter and the mistress of the last wolf demon clan in this area, now why would you want to protect him if he is so innocent?" Rin asked as she pulled out her weapons while holding them down in place with her miko energy.

'_What is this girl doing? Why is she doing this…she has more drains than this.' _Sesshomaru thought as he watched from a distance.

"So you did your homework, good for you, that still doesn't mean that you will get any answer, I made a mistake so just leave it at that." Koga growled as he tried to get free.

"No, now we're going to either go inside and talk without being interrupted or I will put you in my car and take us somewhere so that we can talk…and by that I mean so that I can make you talk." Rin hissed in a much colder voice.

Before Koga could say a word, Ayame let out a low growl and said, "Fine, then just let us go and I'll lead the way, I already have a privet area waiting for us inside."

"I figured as much." Rin stated with a grin on her face as she let them go while making her way toward them.

Knowing that there was not getting out of the hold of this girl, Koga let out a low growled and followed after his mate and Rin. Once they were all seated, Rin turned to the waiter and ordered her drink before turning to face Ayame and Koga. Once their drinks and food had been brought in, and their meals ordered, Rin turned to Ayame and asked, "So what made you change your mind? Why will now answer my questions when clearly a while ago you did not want to answer them."

"I changed my made because if you still manage to figure it out I do not what it to look as if we were in the wrong as well. I do not want my tribe to become enemies with the lord of the west."

"What does he have to do with this?" Rin asked in a worried voice. _'If he really has something to do with what happened to me then that would mean he doesn't want me near Sesshomaru because of what I can find out.' _

"You shouldn't worry, they had no idea what we were doing, the only part they had in this was the face that they were asked for their opinion on international arrange marriages." Koga stated.

"Wait, are you telling me that my parents had to get permission from that dog before they were able to web me to that low life?" Rin replied.

"That is what happened sweetie." Ayame answered as she took a sip from her drink.

"But they kept this from him…so once he found out he doesn't want his sons to find out." Rin whispered more to herself then to the two before her.

"Anyway the only part we had was in making sure that the lord of the west had something else to do rather than looking into the marriage and why it would be over sees." Koga stated.

"How did you do that?" Rin asked.

"We didn't do anything, we have only just finished figuring this out but it would seem that your family started a small war between my tribe and the bird tribe." Ayame explained.

"Why did you only start looking into it?" Rin asked in a curious voice. "If what you say is true why would you care about the reason they started the war?"

"I do not like to be used and I do not like the fact that they thought they could use my tribe for their benefit." Ayame growled.

"I went to America the day you left only to find out that you were gone and that the marriage they had arranged for you was not legal." Koga added.

"So what now?" Rin asked. "Now that you know all of the truth what are you going to do?"

"Well we very well cannot present this to the lord of the west; however there are some things that we thought might help you." Ayame answered.

Before Rin could ask what it was that they had to share with her, Rin turned up and thanked the waiter as he began to set their plates of food before the three of them. After making sure that they didn't need anything else or that they didn't need any things else to drink, the waiter bowed down and excused himself to so that they could begin to eat their meal. Once he was gone, Ayame turned to her mate and nodded her head before she began to eat. Koga looked at Rin and said, "We can't tell you here because we are unsure of who will hear us, therefore, we will need to tell you just as you are turning on your car. Very few demons can do this, but those that have been trained can hear a conversion even over he noise a car makes."

"Alright, but if I find out that you two were laying to me at all, I will not hesitate to kill you, to burn you to a crisp." Rin hissed as she looked down at her meal.

"WE understand." Ayame stated.

"You're a lot scarier then Kagome." Koga commented.

"How is she doing? I know because of my mates stupid mistakes we cannot see her often but she was a dear friend of mine from high school." Ayame added.

"She is doing fine, she had to go to the doctor for a checkup but that is about it." Rin stated.

"That is good to hear." Ayame stated.

As they all ate, Rin tried to figure out what she was going to do. Should she blame Inutaisho for what happened for her? Should she just forget about the minor roles that these two had in her hellish life? She was confused and had no idea what she was going to do. She wanted to kill or at least drive everyone that had a part of this but if they were just victims just like her what should she do. There was nothing she could do when they were also hurt.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Once they had finished their meal, Rin walked out with Koga and Ayame at her side. She had thought they were enemies but in reality, they were just trying to figure out what was going on. They were just trying to get back at the asswhole that had harmed their pack. Understanding where they were coming from, Rin turned to Ayame and Koga as they reached her car and said, "Thank you for your time today, I'm glad that you both turned out to be friends instead of enemies."

"We are all just the same; you don't have to be thankful for that." Koga growled.

"I see, so you really did only go after my cousin just to protect her back then." Rin stated with a grin on her face.

'_What is she talking about?' _Sesshomaru thought as he listened in.

"How do you know about that?" Ayame asked in a worried voice.

"Because I overheard my parents talking about a deal they made with you." Rin answered as she pulled her keys out. "How you were to allow you're intended to go after my cousin so that the bastard of Naraku would leave her alone. In the end he went missing and just Kagome ended thinking badly of your mate before she could be explained to."

"In the end it was best not to tell her, otherwise Inuyasha would end up feeling useless." Koga stated.

"In the end, I'm sorry that you had to lose a friend to help protect my cousin." Rin stated.

"Speaking of which there is something that you have just stated that is not true." Ayame added.

"Ayame, not in this manner." Koga growled.

"She will know sooner or later, it is best she knows that way she can kill the bastard herself." Ayame growled back as she turned to face Rin with emotionless eyes.

"What is it that you could not tell me?" Rin asked once she realized that it was time for her to get her answers and go.

After taking a deep breath, Ayame locked eyes with Rin and said, "The bastard that you were married to was Naraku in hiding. Your family didn't know that so they went on with it. He is a shape shifter and will come after you. Once he found out that it was you that protect Kagome, he decided to go after you before going after Kagome."

Before he could even catch the passed out Rin in front of them, Ayame closed her eyes as she tried to get her nervous under control. There before them stood a very pissed off Lord Sesshomaru holding a passed out Rin whose body was starting to grow pale by the second. After wrapping his tail around Rin to keep her warm, Sesshomaru looked up and found that Koga and Ayame were both showing signs of submission. Before either one of them could say a word, Sesshomaru let out a low grow and said, "I don't care if you didn't mean for this to happen, you should have come to me."

"With all due respect Lord Sesshomaru, you would not have believe us since you sided with your brother since the beginning." Ayame growled back.

"And you cannot say that that is not true when you made it clear in that night of the ball." Koga added.

"I know my mistake now, therefore you two will report to me and Rin alone. My father will not know of this and I will be the one to inform him that Naraku is back when and if he returns to get her back." Sesshomaru growled as he turned around and moved to place Rin in the back of her car.

"What about my friendship with Kagome?" Ayame called out in a hurt voice. "Are you going to be able to fix that too? Or are you only going to fix things for that girl."

"I'll speak with my sister as soon as I can; she will want to know after all what you all talked about here today." Sesshomaru answered as he closed the car door and turned to face them. "She knew that Rin was going to meet Koga here today."

"I would have guessed as much." Ayame stated with a sad smile on her face.

"You'll get a hold of us when you want to speak together with us. That way we can arrange something that would seem normal." Koga growled as he wrapped his arm around his mate and said, "Come on Ayame, let's go."

"I understand, and I will get a hold of you all very soon." Sesshomaru growled before claiming into the driver's side of the car and driving off. Once he had gotten home, Sesshomaru parked the car and took Rin up to her room before going back down stairs to speak with the maid. Once he had done so, he looked for his laptop and had it brought down to him while he tried to figure out what he was going to do about his father.

Soon hours passed and Kagome and Inuyasha had walked into the house when Rin had yelled out in pure fear. Before Inuyasha could go and check to see what was wrong with her, he watched with an open mouth as Sesshomaru flew up the stairs and to her aid. With a grin on her face, Kagome turned to look at her mate and said, "Well I guess we are not needed."

"I guess so, come on wench, you need to go and rest." Inuyasha growled.

"Then when am I going to ask my cousin for her help. Don't' forget what the doctor said." Kagome replied.

"Feh, I'll go and ask her once she has calmed down, for now just stay down here until I can go and ask her." Inuyasha growled as he sat down with his arms opened for her.

"Thank you, but please must sure that she doesn't over react." Kagome stated as she sat down in his lap.

Sesshomaru ran into the room only to find Rin in a silver barrier surrounded with blue and red flames. Once she had calmed down a bit, Rin turned around to face Sesshomaru only to let out a long sigh as the barrier and flames disappeared as if they were never there. After realizing that she had just had a nightmare, Rin turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "How did I get home and why are you in here?"

"I'm in here because you just scared the shit out of me, secondly, I was called to go and get you from the restaurant you were at." Sesshomaru growled.

"Your lying aren't you?" Rin asked in a soft voice as she moved to the edge of the bed so that she could soon get up.

"So, you know what I was there." Sesshomaru growled as he walked over to her.

With a smile on her face, Rin locked eyes with Sesshomaru and said, "I always knew you were following me. A part of me just felt safer knowing that you were."

"So than what are you going to do?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat down next to her while wrapping his tail around her again.

"Well I'm not going to blame your father if that is what you are asking, I'm going to figure out what to do and then call Koga and Ayame. You really don't have to worry about me." Rin stated.

"I told them that I would be taking part in this and that is exactly what I am going to be doing." Sesshomaru growled back.

Without even answering his question, Rin pulled away and walked out of the room to leave a very pissed off and agitated Sesshomaru behind. Just as he had stormed out of the room, Sesshomaru turned to find Rin and Inuyasha talking in a very serious voice. Just as he had reached them, Rin closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before saying, "I understand, but just to let you know, you and Sesshomaru and all the maids have to stay until I'm done. Even if it looks like she lost control, do not get near, otherwise you will be froze to the point where I would have to lost it save you both or any one that is froze by her true power."

"I understand, she is alone in the living room." Inuyasha growled.

"What is going on?" Sesshomaru cold growl was heard.

"Nothing to worry about, if you all will excuse me." Rin stated before she took her leave to go and see her cousin.

"What is going on brother?" Sesshomaru asked his brother once Rin was gone.

"Kagome…the pups are turning her into an inu hanyou like and them. Rin has to unlock her true power so that they don't kill her. I have no idea what will happen to her when she is done." Inuyasha explained.

"And Rin is to help unlock this power at her own risk?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, now if you excuse me, I'm going to go and watch there is no way I am going to let them alone for this." Inuyasha growled.

"I have to see what that little girl can do." Sesshomaru growled and followed after this brother.

By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's true from left her body and took up the whole space in the leaving room. They watched as Rin's dragon and phoenix came out and began to calm the dragon that had not been ready to leave his mistress body. As she opened her eyes, Rin turned to the clear dragon before her and walked over to it with a smile on her face.

The clear, ice dragon that stood before her bared his fangs and let out a low growl that shock the whole house. He recognized her as the miko to force him out, to force him when his mistress was not ready for his true power. As soon as he had done so, Rin's dark blue, almost black, ice dragon bared his fangs at its twin and waited for him to relax. Once he was relaxed, Rin placed her head on the head of her cousins dragon and said, "I know she isn't ready, and forgive me for forcing you out but it is the only way to save her…just look at her and you will know what I mean."

Just as the dragon was about to look at his mistress, he snapped his attention to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru how had made a small noise when talking a small step back. Realziing that they were about to be attacked, Rin turned to her phoenix and smile when the dragon was wrapped in chains. Realizing that she would not be needed, the phoenix before them lowered her gaze as Rin turned to Kagome and said, "Well it was about time, I figured you would have woken up about a minute ago."

"Yeah, well I was just making sure my pups were alright for you doing that without warning." Kagome growled back as her ears disappeared while her black and blue hanyou dog ears appeared at the top of her head.

"Sorry, there was no way around it, other wise he would have known." Rin stated as she pointed to the dragon behind her that was surrounded in chains.

After taking a deep breath, Kagome turned to the dragon with sad eyes, she could feel his pain and hurt of being put in chains by the mistress he served. With a sad smile on her face, Kagome locked eyes with him and said, "I'm so sorry Helios, but I can't not have you hurting our family. We have been casted out from the Higurashi family for some time. I need your help…as you can see these pups want me a hanyou."

"Kagome." Inuyasha growled.

"Don't worry, we're all fine now." Kagome called with a smile on her face as her dragon surrounded her while covering her with his wings as he gave as much energy to Kagome to finish her transformation.

"Well, that turned out better than I had hoped for." Rin stated as she fell to her knees.

"Shit, Rin you know how bad this is…I need to get you out of here." Kagome stated as she reached over to take hold of her only to be stopped by her dragon.

"If you touch me…I'll only get worse…I'll get out of here myself." Rin answered as she struggled to stand up as she crawled over toward Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Damn it…" Inuyasha growled as he found himself unable to do a thing.

"Rin!" Kagome called out in worry as she noticed her skin turning blue.

"Inuyasha do something or I will." Sesshomaru growled out as his eyes began to bleed red.

"Feh, what the hell do you want me to do." Inuyasha growled. "I'm not going to stop this, I'm not going to risk my pups or my mate."

"I'm fine." Rin stated as she finally got out of range and stood before Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "I'm not….some…well…little."

Before she even hit the ground, Sesshomaru caught her and wrapped her up in his tail. Before his brother could even say a word, Sesshomaru let out a low warning growl and said, "Don't even say it, I'm getting her out of this house and I'll have her back by the end of tomorrow. If father asks things got worse and I had to go and look into some things."

"Where are you going to go?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"You don't even have a house of your own." Inuyasha growled back. "Just take her back upstairs and put her in a hot bath."

"It's not that simple." Kagome breathed out as her hair continued to grow so that it was longer then Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's. "If she stays here while I'm still like this she can very well die. Use my secret bank account and get a hotel room."

"Kagome you can't really." Inuyasha began only to be stopped by Kagome's cold voice. "You were the one that made me ask her now I will not let her die so do not try to stop this. Call mother and tell her to keep father busy."

"I have my own secret bank account as well, we'll be back tomorrow." Sesshomaru growled before storming out of the house.

"Feh, you do know that that is only going to make matters worse between the two of them." Inuyasha growled out.

"I know you're worried for your brother but right now he is not the one that is in danger, she is and furthermore get your but over here and hold me!" Kagome yelled out as tears began to race down the side of her face.

**A/N: Well that is it for this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Oh and just to give you all, my readers ******** a heads up, I will be putting a lemon scene in the upcoming chapter. Please, if you don't like that short of thing, skip the next chapter. REIVEW!!!!!**

**Darkiceone**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Once the was in the room, Sesshomaru placed Rin on the bed before running to the bath room to fill up the tub with hot water so that her temperature would go up faster. Once he had done that, Sesshomaru walked over to the air and adjusted it so that she would no longer be in a cold room. Just as he checked on her again, Sesshomaru realized that nothing had changed. While letting out a low growl, Sesshomaru began to remove her clothing and his own so that he could use his body temperature to warm her up faster.

As her temperature slowly began to go up, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and allowed her scent to slowly put her to sleep. Little did he know, his inner demon was gradually lust for her more and more. After a few hours of sleeping, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and found that Rin had some how gotten out of his hold. Just as he was about to sit up, her relaxed when he heard her voice say, "You know if you are going to prepare a bath for someone make sure you but the heater on so that the water stays hot, I have to refill the tub back up."

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru growled as he ignored her statement while sitting up to see her in nothing but her birth day suite.

"Like what you see?" Rin teased thinking that it would get him to look away like she had done so the last time.

"Actually I do." Sesshomaru growled out in a husky voice as he sat up and stretched.

"Then that would make both of us." Rin whispered knowing full well that he would hear her statement.

"Good to know." Sesshomaru growled as he finally stood up completely.

"Yeah, well would you mind telling me why you brought me to a hotel room without bring me another set of clothing?" Rin stated as she turned her back to him and walked over to the mini bar.

"There was no time to do so." Sesshomaru answered. "You were growing colder by the second and I was not going to let you die."

"Yeah, well I guess I should thank you." Rin stated as she pulled out a small bottle of whisky.

"Don't think you need that right now." Sesshomaru growled as he stood up and easily took it from her.

"It helps my body warm up." Rin hissed.

"Then take a bath." Sesshomaru growled back at her.

"Make me." Rin hissed as she tried to take the bottle from him only to fail.

With a grin on his face, Sesshomaru placed the bottle on the bed and easily picked up the still weak Rin up and into his arms. As he carried her into the bath room, he couldn't help but notice her curves and fit perfectly in his arms. As she struggled against his hold, Rin grinned as she purposely pressed her breast against his bare chest while saying, "Please, please put me down."

"You're the one that wanted to be carried to the bath." Sesshomaru growled as he squeezed her butt to prove his point. "Now stop that before I press something against you."

"Oh, please, just what could you press against my body when you clearly don't have any breast to do so." Rin mocked with a devilish grin on her face. She was still feeling a bit weak but she just didn't want to show it.

"If you don't stop I'll have something to press against you." Sesshomaru growled in a low and husky voice.

"Pervert." Rin growled back as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Let go, we're at the bath." Sesshomaru growled.

"I don't want a bath…I'm not letting go till I get my whisky." Rin hissed like a child that didn't want to go to sleep.

With a grin on his face, Sesshomaru said nothing as he claimed into the bath with Rin still in his arms. Although the water was warmer then he would like, he knew that he had to do this so that Rin would be able to feel better soon. Once they were in the water, Rin turned around in Sesshomaru's arms and said, "Cheater, you should have told me so that I could have at least said I would get in."

"But you really wouldn't you would have tried to make a run for it." Sesshomaru growled as he handed her the soap.

"No, you put me in here so this is what we are going to do." Rin stated as she took enough soap to wash his hair. "I'm going to wash your hair and you will wash mine."

"If I'm not mistaken isn't this only something lovers would do." Sesshomaru growled with an amused voice.

"True but, we could be." Rin teased as she kissed the side of his neck. _'When I passed out…I realized…I love this man…this man that I cannot have…I may not be able to keep him…but I can be his…I can be his first.' _

"Do not tease me." Sesshomaru growled as he began to wash her hair.

"Forgive me." Rin stated as she closed her eyes and continued to wash his hair.

Once he was done washing her hair and once she was done washing his, Rin dove under the water so that all of the soap was off. Once she was sure that her hair was completely rinsed off, Rin turned around to find Sesshomaru hold the bar of soap and a sponge. With a smile on her face, Rin looked at Sesshomaru as she heard him say, "Get over here."

"Now this is what lovers would do." Rin teased once more as she willingly went to him.

"Forgive me but you still do not seem to be strong enough to do this on your own." Sesshomaru added as he purposely began to wash her breast.

'_Is he really…is he really going to go through with this?' _Rin thought as she closed her eyes while pressing her butt against his man hood.

While letting out a low warning growl, Sesshomaru dropped the sponge and grabbed her breast before saying, "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure as long as it is what you wish…Sesshomaru." Rin whispered in a low husky voice.

Unable to resist her any longer, Sesshomaru turned her over and pin her against the side of the tub. **(A/N: Don't worry people, this bath tub is big and deep…they'll will have room. ********) **As she wrapped her arms around his neck, Rin pulled herself closer to him as their lips met. As soon as her lips had met his she felt a shock go off throughout her entire body. It was then that she realized she was not imaging things, she really did love him. And even if it would be for one night, she would be his and his alone.

After pulling apart for much needed air, Rin moaned out his name as he began to kiss and lightly suck on the side of her neck. But before he could even leave a claimed mark, Rin easily pulled him off of her and pinned him against the other side of the tube. Before he could even say or do a thing, Rin kissed him with all the passion she held for him. After once again pulling apart for much needed air, Rin rested her head against his and whispered, "I want this to happen, but I will not get you into trouble…if…if you wish to continue then let me do this."

Yes, they could do this, they could do this and no one would even know because he would allow her to play the role of a whore for any inu demon. She would be in control therefore if anyone ever found out they would know that he was never serious. That he had just used her to settle his needs. Sesshomaru let out a low growl and pulled her toward him before saying, "You are mine." In a low husky voice before sitting back and allowing her to do whatever it was that she would want to do to him.

With a grin on her face, Rin locked eyes with Sesshomaru and whispered, "Always.." before slamming her lips against his.

As her lips explored his mouth and neck, Sesshomaru's hands made their way around her body. He grabbed her breast and messages them one at a time before pulling her slightly away from him so that his hands were free to explore her womanhood. The moment his finger entered her was heaven for her. Rin had never felt this way, not even when she had been through the hell in America. Sensing what she was thinking, Sesshomaru pulled away from her kiss and let out a low growl as his hands began to move faster before saying, "Don't think about that bastard, don't think about what you went through…think about me…and me along bitch."

"Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru…uh…."Rin moaned as she threw her head back in pure and utter pleasure.

"Just like that." Sesshomaru growled as he began to kiss her neck before tailing down and taking one of her breast into his mouth.

As she allowed his touches to send her into the heavens, Rin moved her hands and found his man hood knowing that she would soon have him. With a grin on her face, Rin used her hands and began to message his dick. As soon as he began to moan her name, Rin knew that she was doing a good job at it. Just as she felt him tense under her touch, Rin pulled away and before he could pull her toward him again, Rin dove under the water and took him into her mouth.

She could hear his growls from under the water and could feel his hands as the grabbed her breast. Knowing that he would soon cum for her, Rin moved faster as she couldn't help but feel water and water at his touch, as he pinched her nipples. It wasn't until the hardest pinch that he had given her and the thrust upward that he done, that Rin began to grin as she drank his seed.

"Damn…" Sesshomaru growled as he tried to catch his breath.

"Tired already baby?" Rin teased as she couldn't help but lick her grin.

As soon as he had seen her do so, Sesshomaru pulled her toward him and slammed his finger into her. As he moved faster and faster, and heard her moans of pleasure, Sesshomaru leaned into her ear and whispered, "Tell me what you want."

"Uh…I want…I want…" Rin moaned out as she tried to get him to move faster.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru growled as his eyes began to bleed red.

As soon as she had noticed that his inner demon wanted to take control and break his promise, Rin pulled back and pinned him down once more. Once she was free, she leaned into him and whispered, "I want you…" as she slowly lowered herself onto his dick.

As she thrust into him she could feel his claws dig into her back, which only drove her to go faster and faster. His moans, his touches, they way he was breathing, she would never forget it so long as she lived. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to coming and knew that he would soon cum to. As she slammed her lips into his and battle for control of the mouth, she could feel herself tighten around his dick as she was sent over the edge with that last thrust.

As she pulled away from his lips with a grin on her face, Sesshomaru looked at her with loving eyes. Realizing her mistake, Rin quickly pulled away and lay down on the other side of the tub as if to catch her breath. However she didn't need to say a word to him, Sesshomaru realized his mistake as well and quickly got out of the tub and excused himself. As he turned his back to her, Rin couldn't help but say, "I'm glad you liked it…"

"I'm not the only one, get cleaned up, I'll order us some food." Sesshomaru growled before closing the door behind him.

"Hide my clothing; I don't want them to think the wrong thing." Rin called out knowing that he would be able to hear her. _'What was I thinking…what have I done…he doesn't deserve to have me…to have had me.' _

After washing up and removing all traces of his scent from herself, Rin got out of the shower just in time to find Sesshomaru closing the door and the meals placed on the small table in the room. It was only then that she realized that they were in a rather large room for a couple. Without saying a word, Rin sat down and began to eat alongside him with her eyes casted down. Just as she had finished eating, she looked up for the first time as she heard Sesshomaru say, "I have clothing for you, Inuyasha dropped it off at the front desk, it would seem that Kagome has already fallen asleep but in a barrier of pure ice."

"I'm not surprised that it's taking this long, she should have done this the moment she found out she was with a pregnant." Rin commented.

"The bag of clothing is by the closet so that you do not worry." Sesshomaru stated.

"Alright, well then I'm going to bed, are you coming as well?" Rin asked in a hopeful voice.

With a grin on his face, Sesshomaru locked eyes with Rin and said, "I just need to put the chart in the hall way and then I will join you."

"Good, I'll be waiting…my fluffy." Rin whispered as she walked over to the bed, while dropping her robe so that Sesshomaru could see her body once more, and claimed in and under all of the blankets.

**A/N: Well there you have it, my first actual lemon. Please let me know what you think. ******** REIVEW!!! REIVEW, REIVEW, REVIEW!!! Oh and just to let you all know, after this story I will be doing a Inuyasha cross over. The cross over will be with Blood+, Witch Hunter Robin, or Air Gear. Please let me know what you, my readers, would like for me to start off with. **

**Darkiceone**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It had been one month since that night, since she had spent the night with the man she loved. She knew that he would not go and look for her, not after she had walked out on him and left him all alone in the hotel room. Not after she made him look like a fool that could not even protect or keep an eye over one human girl. She had just walked out of her English class when she ran into one of her newest friends. With a smile on her face, she greeted the girl with a smile and said, "I have the notes you asked me for, and let me tell you something, it was hard to keep up with that teacher of your Rika."

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you." Rika answered as she took the note book that was offered to her shortly.

"Oh, I know you will, you will make it up to me during finals." Rin answered with a playful grin on her face.

"Please don't be that way." Rika stated in a worried voice. "how about I led you my notes for music theory?"

"No, I'm good there. Anyway do you know if we are going to be having a performance soon?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, we're supposed to talk about that today in practice in the flute ensemble room. See you there?" Rika answered.

"Of course…later." Rin answered as she smiled before making her way to her next class.

As she watched her friend run off, Rin looked down at her watch and checked the time. She had to get to her next class; piano. It wasn't hard, she loved it, it was her second instrument after all. Once she was in class, Rin turned to the song that they were going to be tested on. Since she had some background in piano she had taken an exam which allowed her to start on piano two. After taking a few calming breaths, and noticing that she was the only one in the class, Rin closed her eyes and began to play the song.

It wasn't until she had finished playing the piece that she realized that she had not been alone in the room. Rin looked up to find her teacher looking at her with a smile on her face. As she removed her hands from the key board, Rin smile back and said, "I'm sorry if I didn't sound that well, I haven't warmed up yet and I just wanted to try it out before warming out."

"If that was just before you warmed up I would greatly like for you to reconsider my offer." He replied with a grin on his face.

"I'm sorry, I have had a lots of lessons on the piano but that is just not my calling, I love to play the bamboo flute and I will major in that filed." Rin explained with a smile on her face. "But if I decided to do a double major, piano and flute you will be the first to know."

"I don't you that she would not change her mind sensei." A boys voice was heard as he took his seat on the keyboard by Rin.

"Morning to you to Kai." Rin hissed.

"Kai, I'm sure as always you will be the first to play for the class." The professor stated as he walked over to his desk to set his papers back.

"I'm sure he will." Rin added.

"Actually, I would like to play a duet with Rin instead of the assigned work." Kai answered with a grin on his face.

"Oh, and what duet would you like for me to sight read with you?" Rin asked in a curious voice.

"One that I have been working on for about two months." He answered. "What do you say?"

"Now Kai, it would be unfair of you to ask this of Rin when she has not looked at the music."

Before Kai could reply, Rin grin as she took the music out of her classmate's hands. After looking over it, Rin turned to her professor and said, "It's alright, I will do it, would you like to be the last ones or as always do you want to go first so that we are the first to leave?"

"The first of course." Kai answered.

"Alright, then Rin you do not have to play the song that was assigned." He stated. He knew that she was not a piano major and hand not seen the music that Kai had present but knew if she had agreed that she would be able to play if. But just as he was about to make a note of it, he heard what Rin said and froze.

"That will not be necessary, after we finish I will be playing the assigned piece. I am not one of your students so I won't be able to take the treatment you give Kai." Rin explained with a devilish grin on her face.

"Suite yourself." Kai growled.

Once the class had settled in, Rin took her place by Kai in the actual in the piano lab. Once they were ready and had presented their piece, Rin turned to Kai and waited for him to play. Just as their professor was about to stop him for the speed he was taking the piece when Rin never once looked at it he froze in shock. Not only was Rin able to keep up with him, but as she closed her eyes she was able to alter some of the chards to make it her own in some small way. Although the professor knew this, his students did not. By the time they were done playing, Rin stood up and bowed before the class while saying, "thank you for allowing us to play this piece for you, now if you all don't mind I will be the first to play the assigned piece."

Pissed as hell, Kai stormed out of the room without another word and left so that he could go and work on one of his solo pieces. With a grin on her face, Rin sat back down and began to play to her heart's content. Once the whole class was done, Rin gathered her books on ly to be approached by her professor. With a grin on her face, Rin answered his unspoken question. "I had already played that piece when I was younger. I did like it so it is only fair that I never forgot it. Anyway I have to get to my flute class."

"Rin, you must major in piano…you were born to play it." He stated.

"Although I was forced to practice until I got it perfectly, I do not wish to continue with an instrument that only hunts me." Rin answered with a small smile before walking out of the room.

Once she had got her instrument from her locker Rin made her way to the room where she knew she would have to get ready to pay close attention. Although she loved to play her new found instrument, she had to practice like there was no tomorrow. She had picked up the instrument rather quickly but that didn't mean that she still didn't need to worry. She had lots to worry about and she was not going to give up no matter what. Once they were all seat they began to practice.

As the practice went on, Rin couldn't help but feel as if something was going to go trouble wrong. Not liking the feeling she was getting, Rin stood up in the middle of their break and ask her instructor if she could leave early since she had to get to her cousin. Once she had been let out, Rin placed all of her belongs, well her backpack and her instrument in her lock and took off like a bat out of hell. Once she was at home, Rin didn't like the fact that the place was empty. More so, she didn't like the fact that her cousin was non where to be found nor was her cousin's mate.

Just as she was about to complete freak out, Rin look at the table only to find a note with her cousins' hand writing on it. It read: **Sorry for not being here when you got home but we had something to take care off at my parent's house. Anyway don't worry; we'll be home after dinner so help yourself. Inuyasha got the staff to leave for the day so the house is yours. Take care and don't wait up….love Kagome. **

With a grin on her face, Rin turned on the TV and began to look around the kitchen to see what it would she was going to eat. Just as she head found something to eat, Rin noticed that there was a message waiting on the answering machine. Shaking her head, Rin walked over to it and pressed the play button only to hear Sesshomaru's pissed off voice say, "I know that you will be home alone and I believe it is time we talked about what happened that night in the hotel room. I'll be stopping by once I get out of work and I know you will be there. Please do not leave, we really need to talk."

"Damn, and here I thought I would be a clean break…great, well I guess I'll just tell him that I have things to do." Rin told herself with a devilish grin on her face as she turned to start making her meal.

Don't get me wrong, Rin still loved him, even if she hadn't seen him in months but that didn't mean that she was ready to face him knowing that she could not be completely honest with him. As she made her meal, Rin tried to think about other things. She had been asked out and had yet given the answer and knew that this was be the perfect excuse to give Sesshomaru as to why she had to leave. Just as she had finished making her meal, Rin shock her head as she picked up her phone and said, "Look if your calling me to tell me that I have to be home just so that you can rant on, on how I left you high and dry forget it because I'm not going to be here."

"Rin? Rin is that really you?" a familiar voice was heard.

It wasn't until she had recognized the voice that she realized just who it was that had called her. Who it was that had found her. After clearing the uncertainty in her voice, Rin took in a deep breath and asked, "How did you get this number and what do you want?" in the coldest of voice that she even surprised herself.

"Thank god it is you Rin. You have no idea how long it took me to find this number. Don't worry, no one else knows and I'm calling from a privet phone."

"Damn it John what the hell do you want?!" Rin yelled out in anger. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to hear from him, it's just she still hadn't gotten rid of the bad feeling in her stomach and a call from him did not make her feel any better.

"Rin, I need you to listen to me." John stated as he continued to get a lot of his paper work filed so that he could talk to her properly without making any noise in the background.

"John just tell me why you got a hold of me before I could get a hold of you." Rin hissed out in a cold tone once more.

"Rin, he got out of jail…there has been no signs of him leaving the country yet but you have got to make sure that you are not easily found." John stated as he began to explain to her what it was that had happened over the past couple of months. "It took me this long to get a hold of you and I can only guess that you have some pretty powerful friends. Rin you have got to listen to me…just stay low until I can get down there you hear me…do not try anything."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only had had she just recently found out what it was that man wanted with her but he had escape, he would look for her, find her and make her go back to the hell she lived through when she was with him. It wasn't until she had heard John say that he was coming down when she closed her eyes and said, "Don't bother, I've had my miko powers unsealed…I'll be fine on my own so long as you notify the local police here. Thank you for trying but I'll be fine."

"Rin! Rin!" John yelled over the phone. "Damn it Rin!" But it was too late. There was no way he would be able to get a hold of her now.

Sesshomaru had just stopped at the red light by his brother's house when he felt her aura explode in pure fury. Without a second thought, Sesshomaru timed it so that he was able to run the red light without crashing into anyone. Just as he had made it to the house he was surprised at what he found. His brothers house was slowly going up in flames. Just as he was about to try to run in, he was stopped when he heard a familiar voice say, "If you try it now you will only be killed."

"Kikiyo, what are you doing here when you clearly no longer have ties to that girl." Sesshomaru growled out as he couldn't help but get protective of the trapped girl inside.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she is fine…she is the miko of flames after all." Kagome was heard.

"Are you sure that this is not her doing?" Inuyasha growled as he began to pick up on the aura that his brother had felt.

"I'm sure…lock watch." The now completely hanyou Kagome answered as she send her ice dragon forward to help stop the flames only to stumble back as her dragon was thrown back by the barrier around the burning house.

"Oh my god, she really is doing this." Kagome mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she is just upset about some small thing." Kikiyo stated.

"Do that look like if she is only upset?" Inuyasha growled out in anger as he watched a part of his house crumble down to nothing but a pile of burning wood.

"No…no it doesn't." Kikiyo answered.

"Sesshomaru what did you do?" Kagome hissed in a cold voice.

"I did nothing to upset the girl; I was just stopping by when I came to find this." Sesshomaru growled.

"Watch it." Inuyasha growled back.

"So what now?" Kikiyo asked.

"Now you all will wait here and call the fire department so that they can come and help get rid of this flames."

"You can't get in there without getting hurt." Kagome stated. "You need to have something of hers with you."

"I'll be alright." Sesshomaru growled.

Before he could be stopped or held back, Kagome, Kikiyo, and Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru jumped into the flames without a second thought. They watched as he not only made in without getting burn but also watched as the flames had allowed him to pass through, while making it look like he had been harmed. While Kikiyo and Kagome had their silent agreement, Inuyasha let out a low grow and said, "Damn that asswhole, if my father finds out what he just did I will be the one yelled out not him."

"Inuyasha, just call the damn fire department before we have no house." Kagome hissed.

"I believe that my sister is right, otherwise where will you and your family live if this goes on?" Kikiyo added in a worried voice.

'_I know…I know…the only way for him to have gotten through the way he did was if he already had something of hers.' _Kagome hissed ass he kept her eyes locked with her sister.

'_The only question is…what exactly can he have that belongs to her while being able to hide it so well.' _Kikiyo added as Inuyasha began to yell at the fire department so that they could get their asses ASPA to his house so that they could put out the damn fire.

**A/N: Well that is it for this chapter. I hope you all are liking the story so for. Anyway please let me know what you all think about it. For those of you that enjoy a good read, I suggest a great series. The first volume is called, 'The Devil Inside' by Jenna Black. It is a great series so if you have time place check it out because I just can't drop her book. Remember to let me know what you all think and please be truthful. RIVEW, RIVEW, RIVEW, RIVEW!!!!!**

**Darkiceone**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

As soon as she had let go of her phone it had gone up in flames. While her body continued to drop in body temperature, Rin's flames continued to grow as she began to make her way to up the stairs to walk around as she continued to lose control. Everything around her was going up in flames; she would burn everything she could so long as she could get rid of this awful feeling. Her eyes were demon like while her nails became claws. With a grin on her face she began to claim up the stairs to down the house from the top down.

As she walked along the side of the rail, everything that was hanging on the wall quickly went up in flames. Just as she was about to start to burn the stair case, Rin stopped with a grin on her face and turned around only to find Sesshomaru standing in the middle of her flames without being hurt. Noticing that he was not going to say anything, Rin closed her eyes and said, "Well, well, well, it looks like she wasn't careful at all that night."

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru growled as he kept his guard up.

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't notice, the scar on my tongue where your fang cut me still won't heal. Now I know why…you still managed to leave me a mark." Rin growled. "However that will make no difference right now, I do not wish to see any males."

"What about your cousin?" Sesshomaru growled as he jumped up to the second floor from where he stood so that he could be facing her.

"I could care less about that woman right now. All I want to do is burn anything that I do not like. Most of this house I don't like, so get out of my way demon." Rin hissed in a cold voice.

"I don't think so." Sesshomaru growled only to be lifted up into the air and thrown the burning flames of the front door.

Kagome, Kikiyo, and Inuyasha, and by now the fire department watched with wide eyes as Sesshomaru came flying out of the burning house only to stand up and dust himself off before going back in. Just as he had reentered the house, Kagome and Inuyasha watched as the roof began to go up in flames in some parts of the house. Rin walked up the stairs and toward the dojo. Just as she was about to enter it, she let out a long sigh as she heard him say, "You have to stop this."

"I don't have to do anything that I do not what to do." Rin hissed as the dojo door went up in flames before she walked in.

As she walked into the dojo, Sesshomaru could see the slight image of wings surrounding her arms. As he followed after her, Sesshomaru let out a low growl and said, "You have to…you need to stop this."

"No I don't!" Rin yelled as she closed her eyes while allowing the dojo to be filled with ice and nothing more. "You are nothing to me; you are not my mate nor are you my husband! So leave me be!"

Pissed off as holy hell, Sesshomaru charged at her only to be blasted back as Rin used her miko power to set up a barrier to stop him. Once he had slammed into the frozen wall behind him, Rin glared at Sesshomaru and added, "Oh, I'm sorry, I completely forgot about that night, however as much as you would like for it to count, it doesn't. You know that as well as I."

"What if I were to tell you that I want it to be real?" Sesshomaru growled as he struggled to stand up.

With a grin on her face, Rin burn the roof of the dojo to the point that not even the ashes were left before she said, "Don't make me laugh, you have already promised to your father that he will chose your mate. He clearly thinks poorly of me so do not mock me."

"Damn it Rin I want you!" Sesshomaru growled as he managed to get behind her and hold her down with his tail.

"Well…Well I don't want you!" Rin yelled out in fury as she blasted him away before he could mark her. "Just because it is what you want does not mean that it is what I want!"

"Why?" Sesshomaru growled in a slightly hurt voice.

"Why do you care? Like I told you before, I will not stand in the way and force you to break a promise you have already made." Rin hissed in a much colder tone as her tears began to surrounded the room completely turning it into a room of ice.

As she continued to do what she wanted, Rin walked over to the wall of weapons and began to make sure that she would still be able to hold them. As she made sure that they were not frozen, Sesshomaru watched her while trying to figure out what he could do for her. After a while of silence, and after noticing that he was not going to charge at her, Rin turned to the other part of the house that she could see from the roof and created an arrow of fire.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru growled as he struggled to stand up so that he could try to stop her.

"What does it look like? I'm going to move on to the next part of the house that is going to get burn down." Rin answered with a grin on her face as two fire arrows were thrown at the next wing of the house.

"Damn it Rin…stop this!" Sesshomaru growled as he brought forward Rin's single drop of blood from within him so that she would have to listen to the one that marked her.

"Don't even thing that that would work." Rin growled as she easily avoided it while showing more of her power to him by freezing the fur on his tail.

"Damn it Rin what is it that you want? Why are you doing this?" Sesshomaru growled as he tried to get her to stop for the tenth time.

"I'm protecting the part of the house I want to keep and getting rid of the parts of the house I want to get rid of." Rin answered with a grin on her face.

"This isn't your house. You have to stop this. Where the hell is Kagome and Inuyasha going to rise their family?!" Sesshomaru growled out as his eyes began to bleed into red as his demon began to come out.

As soon as he had said that, Rin froze as the entire house went up in flames. Not only had he pushed her last button, he had forced her to completely lose it. As soon as she had done so, Sesshomaru charged at her and knocked her out before she even had a chance to fully lose it. Once he had knocked her out, all the flames that had once surrounded the house disappeared from sight. The ice that had covered the dojo had slowly disappeared.

As soon as all of the flames had been stopped, Inuyasha turned to Kikiyo only to find that she had already token hold of Kagome so that she would be kept back and away from all of the harmful smoke that still surrounded the house. Just as he had reached the dojo, Inuyasha was amazed at what he saw. There in the center of the dojo, was his brother holding a pasted out Rin in his arms but his fur was still frozen, and his arms had been burned.

As soon as he had turned to face his brother, Sesshomaru growled out, "I knocked her out, I don't know how hard I hit her…I lost control of my demon."

"Is she still breathing?" Inuyasha asked in a worried voice. He knew that the girl in his brother's arm could always be healed; however he had no idea if the wounds that were caused by this girl were ever going to heal.

"She is still breathing but I have no idea what is going to happen if she wakes up and sees me." Sesshomaru answered.

"Sesshomaru, you need to get to Kagome so that she can heal you." Inuyasha growled as he approached the two so that he could take Rin out of his arms.

"I'll be fine; I need to get Rin to the hospital." Sesshomaru growled as he tried to make sure that he didn't really hurt her. He hadn't meant to hit her that heard but he had lost it the moment she had stated he was nothing to her; it just hurt is pride to damn much.

"You need to get yourself checked and the ice off of your tail." Inuyasha growled back.

"I'll be fine; we need to get Rin out of here and to the hospital." Sesshomaru growled as he forced himself to stand up so that he would be able to make his way to the front of the house.

"Sesshomaru I'm not going to tell you again, hand her over right now." Inuyasha growled in a warning tone.

Just as he was about to fight back, Sesshomaru handed Rin over to Inuyasha knowing that he would do as promised and take her to the hospital so that she would be looked after. After reaching Kikiyo and Kagome, Sesshomaru allowed them to help him as he couldn't help but think, _'Once they are done, I need to get a hold of the wolf and his mate…they might know something.' _

"Really, you are so lucky that you had something of hers on you." Kagome hissed as she worked on removing all of the ice from his tail while Kikiyo healed his arms. "Otherwise she would have killed you before you could even reach her."

"What did you have anyway? I'm sure she managed to burn it once she found out what it was but what was it that you had?" Kikiyo asked as she tried to heal him without hurting him.

"I have a ring that she left behind when she had fought at my house. It was with my sword." Sesshomaru answered.

"Did she burn that too?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, that is how she burn my hands." Sesshomaru lied.

"Well that is all I can do for now, the rest has to be healed by Rin." Kikiyo answered.

"I guess that means that you are going to come with us to the hospital right?" Kagome asked.

"No, I have other matter to attend to." Sesshomaru growled as he pulled away and began to make his way toward his car.

"You can't drive like that you know that right?" Kagome called out in anger.

"I can and will, I will meet you all at the hospital." Sesshomaru called back before jumping into his car and driving off.

"Kagome! Kikiyo! We got to get going!" Inuyasha growled as he turned on the car. He hadn't told Kagome how hard Sesshomaru had hit Rin and didn't want to tell her.

Not wanting to risk it, Kagome let out a low grow and made her way toward her car knowing that it was the only thing she could do for her cousin now. Once she and Kikiyo were in the car, Inuyasha slammed on the gas and made his way toward the hospital. Once they arrived, the best doctors were called in, while Kagome called her parents to tell them what had happened and if they could have a room prepared for her and Inuyasha as well as one for Rin for when she was let go.

Once she was done calling, Kagome turned to face her twin sister only to find her on her knees with her eyes closed as she tried to control a vision she was getting. Since her element was water, it was also a gift that she would be able to see all and find out what it was that had happened to have caused Rin to do all of this. But by the looks of it Kikiyo had been tricked. Rin had not only blocked her view but she had made sure that there was no way for her to see anything about her what so ever.

Before Kagome could even try to help her sister, she turned around when she heard her mate and the doctor walking in. Once he was in, Kagome held her breath as she heard the doctor ask, "Are you the only blood relative here to represent and take charge of Ms. Rin's condition?"

"What condition?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"If you will please follow me." The doctor instructed her.

"Anything you have to tell me you can tell it to be before my family." Kagome growled. "I will tell them either way."

"Every well then, it would seem that this was all caused by a mental break down. Ms. Taisho, has she ever been trained?" the doctor asked.

"Of course, she was trained and became a master in no time, I don't see why she completely lost it." Kagome answered.

"Was she trained with her other element is what I was asking." The doctor replied.

"Other element, that is impossible, in my family only one element is assigned to each miko that is lucky enough to become an elemental miko." Kagome explained.

"Well it would seem that she is the first to have two element. One is fire and other is ice." The doctor answered. "I would like to keep her here for observation until we can figure out what memory caused her to lose it."

"I don't want her to be looked over by a shrink. I will handle it just make sure that she is healthy physically wise." Kagome growled.

"Kagome, we need to go and seal her…well I need to go and seal that other gift, just until we can help her train." Kikiyo was heard.

"And you are?" the doctor asked in a worried voice. He knew that not just any miko could do this.

"I am Lady Kikiyo, head of the Higurashi family."

"Lady Kikiyo, why would you volunteer for this when she had been kicked out of the family." the doctor asked.

"That is none of your concern, right now you should take me to her before she wakes up with the same fury she had shown at my sisters former house." Kikiyo explained in an icy voice.

"Very well then, if you would please follow me…Lady Kikiyo." The doctor called.

As Kikiyo followed the doctor out, Inuyasha walked over to his mate and said, "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright."

"I know…I know." Kagome whispered as she allowed him to hold her and help her calm down.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

She opened her eyes and was not surprised to find herself in a hospital. She remembered everything that she had down and everything that she had chosen to do without being controlled by her power. Yet somehow she had a feeling that they would not believe her. The seal that she was placed on her was proof enough that they were not going to believe her. _'Great, now not only do I need to have that place rebuilt, but I have to go and buy a new phone to get a hold of John again.' _Rin thought as she forced herself to sit up. Just as she was about to pull out all of the needles that had been placed in her, Rin closed her eyes as she held back her tears when she heard his cold voice, "Now that I know that I didn't hit you to hard I'll be going now."

"Sesshomaru…what…what's going on? Where is Kagome?" Rin asked in a low voice.

"My sister will be here shortly, if you will excuse me." Sesshomaru growled as he moved to get up only to stop at her request.

"Will you at least get over here so that I can undo what I did to you?" Rin was heard as she fully sat up while turning to lock eyes with him.

"So you weren't out of control after all?" Sesshomaru growled back as he walked over to the side of her bed.

"No, but then I guess no one would believe me if I told them that I was in control." Rin answered as she placed her cold hands on his burned arms.

"How can you blame them? You were so convincing." Sesshomaru growled in anger.

As she healed is wounds, Rin couldn't help but winch at his statement as she continued to heal him. After a small moment of silence, she replied, "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean to, I was just so mad, I didn't want anyone near me."

"Well, as you have requested of me last night, I have informed Koga and Ayame to contact you alone, a new phone is with your belongings…I'll see around." Sesshomaru growled as he stood up the moment she was done and stormed out of the room.

Before she could call out to him, Rin looked away in shame as Kikiyo, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Izayoi walked into the room. Once they were all there and the door closed, Rin turned to Kagome and Inuyasha and lowered her head as she said, "I'm sorry, I'll pay for the damages."

"Rin, don't worry about that, just tell us what made you lose control?" Kagome replied.

"I didn't lose control…I was just so mad and I didn't know what to do…so I just burned down the house." Rin answered in a worried voice.

"Rin you don't have to hide it…Kikiyo will help train you." Kagome replied.

"I'm not lying!" Rin yelled out.

"Feh, what gave you the right to do that?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha." Kagome warned.

"No, Kagome just take a sniff of her scent…she isn't lying." Inuyasha growled in a pissed off voice.

"I know some people, they'll have it finished by the end of the week…please let me do this." Rin added. "I'll have my own place by then."

"Rin dear, you can't possibly leave alone…are you sure about this?" Izayoi asked.

"I'm sure, if I can live on my own, I'll be just fine, I'll do weekly visits and everything, just please let me do this." Rin explained in a stern voice.

"Alright, but you have to visit twice a week and have dinner at least once a month." Kagome growled before storming out of the room.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kikiyo asked.

"Yeah, just have the nurse bring me the forms to sign myself out." Rin answered as she turned away from Inuyasha's anger stare.

"I'll go with you dear, Inuyasha why don't you stay here with Rin." Izayoi was heard as she stood up.

Once they were alone, Inuyasha looked at Rin and asked, "What really happened?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Rin answered.

"Don't give me that shit, I know that something set you off, now what the hell kind of trouble did you get yourself into?" Inuyasha growled in anger as he watched her pull out the needles.

"Fine, I have a vision, one I didn't have a choice to see all the way. If I stay with you it will only lead to the death of your unborn pups and mate." Rin answered in a cold voice as she locked her dragon like eyes with Inuyasha.

"What did you see? Maybe we can help?" Inuyasha growled in a slightly worried voice.

"If you try to help, either your pups or your mate will be killed." Rin explained. "I hid what I saw from my cousin's for a reason, you have to trust me. Once I have everything safe and ready, I'll be back."

"Can you at least tell me what is going on?" Inuyasha growled.

"No, it would be to much of a risk. For now just make sure that they don't come looking for me until I go and visit you guys. Once again I'm sorry about that house but I will make it up to you." Rin explained as she got out of bed while reaching for the phone.

"By when will you have our home ready?" Inuyasha growled as he turned his back to her so that she could get changed.

"I will have it ready by the end of tomorrow." Rin answered as she removed the night gown they had placed her in and got in a pair of black, baggy pants, and a fish net.

"Are you sure it will be ready by that time?" Inuyasha asked in a shocked voice.

"I'm sure; I have some pretty good connections so I'll be fine. Just make sure that Kagome doesn't push herself and that Kikiyo doesn't try to see what I saw." Rin explained as she put her boots.

"Alright, I'll hold you to your word." Inuyasha growled as he turned to look at her only to find the window open and Rin nowhere in sight.

"Great, I just hope she doesn't sit me for this." Inuyasha growled out as he walked out of his room to go and speak with his mate.

Meanwhile, Rin had just made it to the underground garaged when she realized that she was slightly out of breath. After taking in a few small breaths, Rin walked in as if she had just been there that day and walked over to the small locked garaged. Once she had gotten on her motorcycle, Rin pulled out her cell phone and made a call as she began to make her way to her cousin's house to meet the demons that were going to help rebuild it. _'Now that that is out of the way, I need to find a place to live that is close to school and close to my former parent's house.' _Rin thought.

Once she reached the house, she was not surprised when she found the demons waiting for her and already working on the house. With a grin on her face, she turned to her friend and said, "Alushu, nice to see you again."

"Nice to hear from you at all my lady." Alushu replied as he walked over to her before giving her a small bow. "Why now?"

"Sorry, things had been bad at some point while I was leaving in America, either way I need your help getting this place done by tomorrow night the latest." Rin explained.

"Is that so, you are aware that it will take my men some time to figure out how this place once looked like." He replied.

"Not unless you allow me to do the design for your men so that it can be started on faster." Rin stated with a grin on her face.

"Are you in any trouble?" Alushu asked in a worried voice.

"You can say that, so can you and your men do it?" Rin asked as she turned to the bit of paper that was laid down on the table before the two of them.

"Of course, anything of my lady…will you also be needing me to build the house you longed for as a child?" Alushu asked in a teasing voice.

With a grin on her face, Rin turned to him and answered, "Not yet, I have yet to find the right land for it."

"I see, well then you know who to call when you do." Alushu stated with his own grin.

"Thank you." Rin stated.

"So then for now I shall do as you ask, will you be staying to watch us work?" Alushu asked.

"No, I have other matters to attend to for now. If I do not make it in time before you finish, place this on the kitchen table." Rin stated as she handed him an envelope and a card. "The card should have enough money for you to go and buy the furniture to replace the one I destroyed."

"As you wish my lady." Alushu answered before going to go and join his men.

'_Now that that is out of the way, I need to go and take care of the second thing on my list.' _Rin thought as she turned around and walked back toward her motorcycle before taking off like a bat out of hell. After finding a good place to spend the night, Rin checked into her room, and took a bath before getting dressed a new set of clothing before taking her leave. She had to find herself a house where she would be fine on her own, where no one would be around to her the fight if he managed to find her faster then what she for saw.

After buying a few things, some weapons, and finding a place where she would be able to leave on her own, Rin looked at the time and made her way to school. Just as she had walked in with her books in hand, Rin turned to her professor and said, "I'm sorry I'm late. It won't happen again."

"Just take your seat Ms. Rin." She hissed as she turned back to face the class. "Now today we will be learning about all your minor, melodic, and harmonic scales before we can continue with the class."

"How can we mentally get remember our minor scale if we do not wish to read it from a piece of paper?" a boys voice was heard.

"Since Ms. Rin walked in late, I'm sure she already knows with." The professor stated as she turned to glare at Rin.

After taking a deep breath to calm herself, Rin turned to the class and said, "We can easily get out minor scale from our regular major scale. For example if you are looking at your B flat major scale, just start the scale with a G and end it with the G while playing the same flats you would play while playing the B flat major scale."

Nodding with approval, the professor turned to the board and began to right down several scales so that the class could practice while Rin set up her chair and stand so that she could place her books down and start taking her notes. By the time class was over Rin had finished the homework that was assigned to them and turned it in with enough time to put away her chair and stand. Just as she had reached for her backpack, she stood up straight as it was picked up for her as she heard a familiar voice ask, "Can I walk you to your next class?"

"Hi, Kohaku…and sure thanks." Rin answered with a grin on her face. He was a nice boy and the brother of her cousin's best friend. She wasn't sure if she liked him yet but she knew that she could trust him and depend on him.

"So, why were you late? You usually aren't late you know." Kohaku replied.

"I know but I had a long night last night and I had to do a few things before I could go to sleep." Rin answered.

"Doesn't look like you got any sleep." Kohaku shot back.

"alright so I did an all nighter, there is nothing wrong with that." Rin replied with a playful grin on her face.

"I bet, so are you ready for today?" Kohaku asked.

"Yeah, I just need to warm up before convocation." Rin stated. **(A/N: For those of you that don't know this, convocation is used for music majors to perform in front of fellow classmates so that they can start getting use to performing in front of other people.) **

"I'm still a bit surprised that you want to sign rather then play that solo you have ready." Kohaku stated in a calm voice.

"I know I'm ready to play that Bach sonata but I just want to work on it a bit more to have all the moments ready." Rin explained.

"Alright, but don't force yourself to much." Kohaku stated.

"I won't, now if you would kindly open the door so that we can take are seat and warm up for our Aural Training class." Rin stated with a grin on her face.

"Anything for my princess." Kohaku mocked with a slight blush on his face as he opened the door for Rin.

With a grin on her face, Rin walked into their class and sat down next to Kohaku. By the time she was done with all of her morning classes, Rin called into see what was going on with her cousin's house. Of course she was not surprised when she was told that they had just finished buys everything and setting it up. With a grin on her face she requested for someone to go and pick up the letter she wanted to give her cousin. _'After school, once I get home I have to call John back…I have waited long enough, I need to find a way to figure out how long it will take for him to come for me.' _Rin thought sadly.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

They had been surprised when a car had arrived unexpectedly at their parents house to pick them house. It was earlier then what they would have thought about going home. In fact Kagome didn't even want to go home until the next day. She knew that her cousin wouldn't be able to pull it off but when the car had arrived to pick her and her mate up she had frozen in her place. If she had been able to pull it up then not only did her cousin have power, she had higher connections then her family or the Inutaisho had. Inuyasha turned to his shocked mate and asked, "Are you sure about this? We can always wait like you wanted to."

"No, I'm sure…let's just go home." Kagome answered as she stood up and faced her parents. "Sorry but it would seem we are able to go home now."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go and see if that house was really built by professionals." Inutaisho was heard as he stood up alongside his mate.

"I'm sorry dear but I would like to do the same, if it is alright with you." Izayoi added.

"Of course it's alright with me. I know my cousin and if it is done it was properly done." Kagome replied with a smile on her face.

"Kagome, once we get home you are going to bed, you didn't sleep well last night and I am not going to let you stress yourself." Inuyasha growled.

"I know love, I actually just want to get home and climb into my bed to go to sleep." Kagome answered.

"Sesshomaru will you be coming with us?" Izayoi asked in a curious voice.

"No, I have to go and meet someone for diner." Sesshomaru answered as he stood up to go and get ready. "If you will excuse me."

"Oh good, Inutaisho if you are throwing women at our son again so help me I will make you sleep outside like the dog you are." Izayoi hissed in a low voice.

"I'm not, he just met the daughter of one of my business partners…he has begun to show his own interest I assure you love." Inutaisho answered

"That better be the case." Izayoi growled as she walked out of the door and toward the waiting car with her son and daughter in front of her.

"It is." Inutaisho growled back as he followed after his mate. Although he knew that he was being unfair, he was glad that his eldest son had made the right choice. He was glad that he found someone that he had recommended rather then following his younger brothers footsteps. It wasn't like he hated Kagome, no he loved her like a true daughter, it was just that he didn't want the newspapers to do what they did to Inuyasha, that was the hardest moment of his youngest son life and if he could prevent it for his eldest then he would do so.

Once they reached the house, Inutaisho and Inuyasha were the first out of the car while Kagome and Izayoi waited as they realized their house was surrounded by demons. Once they found the leader of the group, Inuyasha looked around and turned to the man before him and said, "I sure do hope that you are friends, otherwise I got to tell you that sure are missing a lot of men if you want to get me down."

"Forgive me for the way things look however I can assure you Lord Inutaisho, Lord Inuyasha…that we are not here to harm your family. We are here to present you your new and improved home."

"State your name." Inutaisho growled.

"My, she was right, you do have temper. However I do not answer to those that I do not serve."

"Are you saying that you will not state your name?" Inuyasha growled as he drew his sword.

"I know who you are." Kagome was heard as she pulled out of her mother's hold and got out of the car.

"Damn it Kagome." Inuyasha growled as he landed in front of her to cover her from sight.

"My lady has told me that you know of me and that you will vouch for me."

"I will, Inuyasha, father, he is no threat to us." Kagome was heard as she pulled away from her mate to walk over to the demon before them.

"I am sorry to say that you will not find her waiting for you inside."

"I know, I also know that you have something for me from her." Kagome stated as she extended her hand out.

"I do." He answered as he pulled out a letter for Kagome. "My lady told me to give this to you and wait for you to state if you approve of our work or if there is something you would like for us to change on the house."

"I see that I was right to assume that she would leave the bill for you and then leave." Inutaisho growled out in anger.

Before Kagome could even yell at her father for saying such a thing, she wouldn't help but grin while placing the demon before them in a protective barrier after watching him blast her father across the front of the house before he was pinned down with thorn filled vines. Once he was pinned down, she wasn't surprised when she heard his enraged filled voice say, "How dare you talk about my lady in such a manner. I should kill you where you stand if it weren't for her good graces you would have been killed by now."

"I see, so you are the legendary Alushu of the demon builders clan." Izayoi was heard as she turned over to glare at her mate before added, "You must excuse my mate, he can really over do it at time."

"So you have heard of me…well that does not matter, if you will please make sure that the inside it to your liking. My men are tired and they need their rest." Alushu stated as he turned to face Kagome. "It was the final request that was asked of me to finish this job."

"Then consider your job done." Kagome answered. "I trust the instructions and the selections my cousin made without a second thought."

"Very well then Lady Kagome, we shall take our leave." He stated before he and his men disappeared. Once they were gone, Kagome turned to her father in law, lifted him off of the ground, slammed him against the nearest tree and pinned him there with some ice before adding, "I really don't give a damn but if you ever talk badly about my cousin one more time, I can guarantee that you will see my true fury. The fury that my family fears and is well aware of."

She had just arrived, after a long day of school and making sure that she had everything she would later need, Rin walked into her house and threw her coat, keys, purse, and shoes into the living by and on the couch. Once she was in the kitchen, Rin put some water to heat up so that she could make some tea as she pulled out her cell phone. She still remembered his number and knew that he would pick up as soon as he would notice it was a call from Japan. _'Well…here goes nothing.' _Rin thought as she dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

On the second ring Rin was not surprised when she heard his worried voice say, "Hello? Rin? Rin is that you?"

"Calm down John this is me…Rin."

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" John yelled out in frustration.

"I could imagine, sorry but I just lost it." Rin answered.

"What do you mean lost it? Please don't tell me you went out and killed someone." John pleaded.

"No, that wasn't what I did. I burn down my cousins' house. Anyway can you please tell me what you have figured out since the last time I talked to you?" Rin answered as she sat down while looking over at the slow heating pot.

"No, the officers in charge of his escape can't seem to find him and there are no signs of him leaving the country as of now." John answered.

"I see, well just let me know if he does show any signs of leaving the country." Rin answered in a board voice as she poured the hot water into the cup with waiting tea.

"You sound as if you know we aren't going to catch him." John whispered.

"I'm sorry John but I do know you aren't going to catch him. I know that and for the meanwhile I need to know how much longer I have to prepare things here for when he does come looking for me." Rin explained as she waited for her tea to cool down a bit.

"If you want I can come down and help you." John offered her.

"I'm sure you would but I'll be fine. I no longer have my powers sealed and I am more than capable to take care of myself." Rin explained before taking a drink of her tea.

"What are you talking about?" John asked in a worried voice.

"Uh…I am a miko. A very powerful one at that, so you shouldn't have to worry, I'll be fine, I'll call you if I need to find out anything else. Take care John." Rin stated. And before he could even reply she hung up on him.

'_Damn it Rin…I don't care what you think you are…I am coming weather you like it or not.' _John as he stood up from his desk and began to get things ready for his first trip to Japan.

After taking a small and calming breath, Rin looked down at her tea and pushed it aside before standing up to go and start on her homework. She knew that she had to finish her upcoming paper before she had to go and visit her cousin. In a way she really didn't want to go and see her, but a part of her wanted to go and check up on her. To make sure that the bastard that was after her had not tried to get a hold of her what so ever.

Meanwhile, the tall, blond haired man with brilliant blue eyes looked around to make sure that no one was around to see him. While croups lay before him, he gathered the clothing that he had made sure not to stain with blood and began to get dressed. He knew that he would have to be quick and get a plan to Japan, his home country before they found this mortals body. Just as he finished getting dressed, he turned to the scared boy and said, "Good job by the way. Now come on, we have much to do and so little time to do it in."

"What are you talking about? You said that this was the last thing I had to do for you." He stated in a shaky voice.

"I did, however if you wish for your families safety you will do as I say and follow me. Don't worry, no one will recognize you." He growled out as his once blue eyes shifted color for a second to revel, tainted, blood red eyes that longed for blood.

"Bastard…I will not go with you and if you have to kill anyone then kill me you scum." He stated in a brave yet shaking voice.

"Foolish child." Was all he said before he chopped the boys head off and turned around to take his leave. Now that he had everything ready for him to leave the country, he would make sure that no one would be able to say where he was going until it was too late. _'Soon my little pet, soon I will have you back in my arms and you will be able to do nothing but be obedient or see your family killed.' _He thought with a grin on his face as he got in the car and made his way to the airport.

After making sure that he bought some tickets online with his real name to throw off the police, he got on his plane with a grin on his face knowing that he would soon make it to Japan to find his little bride and make her regret what she had done to him. _'Only now I'll have to get to her family to make sure that she doesn't use her little flames on me again…that bitch.' _He couldn't help but think as he looked around the plan and grinned when he saw a demon looking at him with lust filled eyes.

**A/N: Well that is all there is to this chapter. I'm sorry if things have been a little to stretched out but I guess I wanted to take my time with this story. Please let me know what you all think about it. I would really like to know if you all think it is getting to long or now…anyway please review!!!!**

**Darkiceone **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Once she was finished with her homework, Rin made her way up to her room knowing that she would have to get ready soon if she wanted to be on time. After putting away all of her books and getting her backpack ready for the next morning, Rin changed into some regular clothing that she usually didn't wear to school. Once she had done so, she grabbed her keys and made her way down stairs. Just as she was about to walk out of the front door, Rin pulled out her cell phone and said, "I'm already leaving my house, I'll be there soon."

"Actually I just called to let you know that we were going to be having our first dinner at my parents house. There is something that my father would like to say to you." Kagome's sweet voice was heard.

"Oh please don't tell me this is another attempt of you trying to get us to get along because I am sick of it. He is never going to like me and I'm alright with that so why can't you be alright with it as well?" Rin asked in a tired voice as she walked out the door, slammed it shut and got into her car.

"I still do, but do I need to take a date?" Rin asked in a teasing voice.

"Well if you know someone that has nothing better to do sure. Oh and Sango is going to be there…so it is just a casual get together. Nothing formal." Kagome explained.

"Well you can't blame me for wanting you to get along with my family…you are family too you know." Kagome growled back.

"I know, I know, fine so what…am I going to meet you there?" Rin asked as she turned on her car.

"Yeah, we'll all meet at my mother's house; you still remember how to get there right?" Kagome asked in an unsure voice.

"I understand, I'll be there once I pick up my date." Rin stated before hanging up on her cousin as she looked for the number in her contacts.

Once she found the number, and waited for the other person to pick up, Rin couldn't help but grin. She knew she was going to see him, she knew that he would be there with the woman that he was currently seeing out of his own free will. Even if it hurt her, she would show up on behave of her cousin, she would show up as if nothing had happened between them and with a date of her own. As soon as she heard his voice answer, Rin couldn't help but ask, "Yeah what are you doing tonight?" with a wicked grin on her face.

Kagome sat next to her mate and her best friend. Next to Sango sat Miroku, her husband. They were all waiting for Izayoi, Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Kagura to make their appearance as well as Rin and her date. Whoever it would be if she even wanted to get anyone to come with her to a house that not all liked her. While they waited, Sango turned to Kagome and looked her over. She was glad that her best friend was doing alright but she still didn't understand why they had been called over. As if reading her friends mind, Kagome turned to face her friend and said, "Don't worry its nothing bad. I just want to have a nice dinner with everyone I care about."

"Kagome, how are you doing with the changes? Have your miko powers tried to purify you?" Miroku asked in a worried voice.

"No they haven't but thank you for worrying Miroku." Kagome answered.

"Feh, come on Monk, lets go and get our girls something to drink." Inuyasha growled.

"Alright, Sango what would you like?" Miroku asked as he stood up to stand along side his best friend.

"I think I'll have whatever Kagome is having." Sango answered with a grin.

"Thanks but you don't have to stop drinking on my account." Kagome growled.

"I'm not; I'm doing it because I want to." Sango hissed back with a grin on her face.

"Thanks, Inuyasha you know what I want right?" Kagome called back as she turned to look at her mate with loving eyes.

"Feh, I always know what you want wench. Come on monk, we need to hurry up." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha dear, since you are already up, will you please get some tea for the rest of us and our guest that have yet to arrive." Izayoi was heard as she and her mate walked in.

"I will mother, is there any tea you prefer?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." Inutaisho answered.

Without another word, Inuyasha and Miroku left the room while Izayoi and Inutaisho took their seat. Just as they had sat down, Izayoi turned to Sango and said, "I'm glad to see that you are doing alright Sango."

"I could say the same to you Lady Izayoi." Sango answered with a grin on her face.

"Oh, well at least I can tell that my daughter and you will have lots of fun raising your children together." Izayoi answered with a grin on her face.

"What?" Kagome asked in a confused voice as she turned to face Sango. She knew that if her best friend was pregnant she would be the first to know…wouldn't she?

"Lady Izayoi, I'm not pregnant." Sango stated with a slight blush on her face.

"That is not what your scent is telling me." Inutaisho added. "By the smells of it you are about two weeks."

Before anything else could be said or done, Rin walked in hand in hand with Kohaku. With a grin on her face she turned to Kohaku and said, "You owe me money, oh and Sango don't worry, you would have found out after tonight when you night and morning sickness began."

"Rin, you're late." Kagome growled.

"Sorry, I had to pick up my date. I'm sure everyone here knows Kohaku." Rin explained.

"Rin…your dating my brother?" Sango asked in a shocked voice as she tried to stay calm. She always wanted a family so if she was going to have a kid she was going to be happy about it.

"What's wrong with that?" Kohaku asked with a grin on his face as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So, I take it everyone is ready for dinner now?" Rin asked as she tried to relief the tension out of the room.

Before Izayoi could state that the food was not ready yet, the maid walked in and said, "Your dinner had been served."

With a grin on her face, Rin turned to everyone and said, "Let's eat."

Once everyone had been seated, Rin kept her head down as she began to slowly eat her meal. She was currently sitting in front of Sesshomaru and next to Sango and Kagome. Next to Sesshomaru was a wind demon that she had been told about. Just as they had started their meal, Sango turned to her brother and asked, "How are you classes going?"

"Good, I'm getting all A's again." He answered.

"Good, so do you like the major you chose?" Miroku added.

"I do, thanks for asking." Kohaku added.

"Rin, how are your classes going?" Kagome asked in a worried voice. "Your not pushing yourself to much as you?"

"No I'm not and they are going fine, I'm the top in most of my classes." Rin explained.

"What is your major?" Kagura was heard ask.

"I'm a music major just like Kohaku but I'm also taking some business classes." Rin answered.

"Oh, what kind of business classes." Kagura asked as she began to grow interested in this girl. "I'm a business major so I am interest what kind of business classes you have chosen to take.

Liking where this was going, Rin grinned and said, "Well I'm mostly taking accounting classes but I want to get a degree in business once I get my degree in music."

"Well when you find yourself looking for a good business school I'll be able to help you. Should you want it." Kagura offered.

"Thank you." Rin answered with a smile on her face.

"How interesting." Miroku commented.

"What is?" Inuyasha asked in a low growl.

"I didn't think that they would get along." Miroku answered honestly. "I mean I heard what she had done to the last girl that Sesshomaru had been seeing, I'm surprised that she had not attacked the demon."

"I only attacked the bitch because she was the one that challenged me to being with. Secondly I'm sure that Kagura and I can become and will become good friends." Rin growled as she turned to glare at Miroku.

"I would have to agree." Kagura added.

"I did not see that one coming." Kagome stated as she tried to hold back a laugh.

"Anyway, how is your new home going for you Rin?" Izayoi asked. "Is it to big and lonely for you?"

"Not at all…actually I kind of like it." Rin answered with a grin on her face.

"Is that so? And why is that?" Inutaisho asked in a curious voice as he tried to show that he wasn't going to be mean tonight.

With a grin on her face and before Kagome could stop her, Rin turned to lock eyes with Inutaisho and answered, "Oh, because I don't have to worry about being caught with all the different guys that come over to pay me a visit. I don't have to worry about anything at all."

"Rin, that isn't nice." Kagome growled.

"What, he thinks badly of me already, it's not like if I went to try and change that about his opinion of me; I'm done trying to get people that see me as something I'm not to like me." Rin growled back.

But before anyone could say or do a thing, Sesshomaru slammed his fist on the kitchen table before storming out of the room. Everyone in that room could feel his fury, his rage but no one had any idea as to why he had gotten so upset to being with. But Rin knew why he had done so, he still saw her as his and his alone. She didn't mean to hurt him and knew that she would have to apologize to him. With a grin on her face, Rin stood up and bowed down to her host before saying, "If you please excuse me, I have to use the bath room for a bit."

"Do you remember where to find it?" Izayoi asked in a worried voice.

"I do, but thank you for your concern." Rin answered before making her way out of the dining hall.

"Well that went well." Miroku commented.

"I believe it was better then what she could have said." Kohaku added.

"Indeed." Sango agreed.

"Anyway, since we just found out that you are pregnant, care to tell me when you plan on finding out the gender so that we can start and make plans." Kagome stated with a devilish grin on her face.

"Nice, but I guess this just means I'm going to have to move out of my home. It was a deal I had with my parents, I would move back to this area once I was with a child." Sango answered.

"And that is why I already have a house ready for us." Miroku was heard.

"So you did know before me…but how?" Sango asked as she turned to face her husband.

"I knew because I could feel the aura of our child inside of you." Miroku answered with a grin on his face. "I'm sorry to tell you this but our child will take after me."

"Oh I don't care, I'm just happy that I'm finally going to get a chance to have a family with you." Sango answered as she held his hand.

Meanwhile, Rin walked up the stairs and pass the bath room. She already knew where to find him and had no problems doing so. Just as she thought that she would have to go all the way up to the third floor, Rin was not surprised when she was slammed against the nearest wall as she heard his enraged voice growl out, "What is it that you what miko?"

"I don't want anything; in face…I came to apologize." Rin stated as she bared her neck at him to show that she was not joking and that she really was apologizing to him.

Once he was sure she wasn't lying to him, Sesshomaru let out a low growl and said, "You do not have to say anything to me miko. What you do in your time is none of my concern."

"Alright then, I'm glad that you didn't take it the wrong way…I really am not that kind of girl and I'm not really dating Kohaku…good night Sesshomaru…fluffy." Rin whispered before turning around leave.

"You have no right o address me as such." Sesshomaru growled as he turned to glare at Rin.

"Forgive me." Rin whispered before she fell forward a she was overcome by a very powerful vision.

After catching her and making sure that she was alright, Sesshomaru let out a low growl and couldn't help but laugh to himself as he said, "If you keep doing this my sister will only believe that I have knocked you out just to have you in my arms when it is clearly that you always just fall into them on your own."

After placing Rin in a guest room so that she would be able to rest, Sesshomaru covered her up with the covers, turned off the lights and made sure that she would not be disturbed before he began to make his way back down the stairs. Just as he had entered the dining hall, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and said, "It would seem that your cousin has pasted out by the stair case."

"Sesshomaru, please do not tell me that you left that poor girl by the stairs where she fell." Izayoi growled out.

"He didn't." Kagura answered in a cold voice. "He moved her before coming to tell us anything."

"Is that true?" Kagome asked in a much colder voice.

"It is." Sesshomaru growled. "I placed her in one of the guest rooms for the moment."

"Well that girl didn't smell ill." Inutaisho stated.

"I know, she is probably just…" Kagome trailed off before she stood up and stormed off toward the room her cousin had been taken to her. She had no idea why she hadn't felt it before. It wasn't that she was sick or that she was losing it, no Rin was having a very powerful vision and knew that she should be able to see it as well if she tried. _'Damn it Rin…what the hell did I tell you.' _Kagome couldn't help but think.

Just as she had entered the room, Kagome let out a low growl as she watched Rin get out of the bed while taking slow and shallow breaths. As she watched her cousin do this, Kagome closed her eyes and growled out, "Just what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I am trying to get out of bed so that I can go and finish my meal." Rin growled back as she used one hand to hold onto the bed post while she used the other to hold her aching head.

"And this has nothing to do with the vision you just had." Kagome growled back as she watched her cousin struggle to walk over to the door frame where she stood.

"No, in any case I did not have a vision. I just haven't had the time to eat a proper meal in a while." Rin answered.

"It has barely been one night since you left." Kagome shot back.

"Exactly, I haven't eaten since the night I left." Rin added. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to get back to diner before your father thinks I'm a rube girl."

"You are one." Kagome growled as she turned around and followed after her cousin.

After making sure that Rin wasn't going to be driving herself home, Kagome turned to her mate and told him to take her home. Once she noticed that Kagome was leaving, Rin stood up and did the same telling everyone that she had to go home and study. However she was surprised when she was told by everyone, even Inutaisho, that she should get some rest first and for most. _'The sooner I get home the sooner I can make the right arrangements.' _Rin thought as she tried to hold back her fear after the vision she had seen.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

After watching Kohaku drive off in her car, Rin slammed her door shut and began to walk over to the small library she had made out of the largest room in the house. She needed a place for her books and was glad she had done so. After gathering a few things together, Rin gathered them up, placed them in her smaller backpack as she dialed Koga's and Ayame's number. After telling them to expect her, Rin closed her phone and knew that she would have to cheat on her exams. She would no longer have time for this. He was going to be here by the day after tomorrow and she had lots to prepare.

Just as she had pulled up to the drive way, Rin looked around and was not surprised to see that almost all of the clan that they controlled were outside and ready to protect her if needed be. With a grin on her face, Rin walked up the stairs and toward the entrance of the house. _'Well I guess I should have told them that he was not already here…I'm guessing they thought that it was something like that.' _Rin thought as she entered the house. As soon as she had entered the house, Rin was shown to the living room, where Ayame and her mate sat waiting for her. Once she had taken her seat, Rin was not surprised when she heard Ayame's worried voice ask, "What is going on? Is he here? Is he going to attack?"

"Nothing like that…I just had a vision and I'm going to need all of your help to pull of my plan without him finding out." Rin explained as she pulled out the papers she had tossed in her bag.

"I see, what did you see then?" Ayame asked in a worried voice.

"If she tells us things might change, just tell us what you need from us and what you need us to do." Koga stated.

"I see, forgive me." Ayame added.

"Really, it's alright, just please have a place ready for my family to retreat to…well at least those that do not have to be involved in this." Rin stated.

"If you would like we can protect them here." Ayame offered.

With a grin on her face, Rin turned to Ayame and said, "How did I know that you were going to say that?"

"You knew because you can see my mate's caring heart." Koga answered.

"I need you all to get me the plans to the house your family built for my family. I also need to you have a few cars ready to pick up those that are not involved before he makes his appearance." Rin explained.

"So he will be going to your parents house first?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know…I could only see a bit of it…I don't think he is quiet sure where he will be going as soon as he gets here but I need to make sure that the rest of my family will be safe." Rin answered.

"I already have a few exits in mind, we'll have four cars in each hidden exit for a short amount of time if you would like." Koga offered.

"That's sounds good; now the rest of my plans and what I need for you to do for me are all in these papers." Rin stated as she handed him the papers. "I will get a hold of you once again tomorrow after I'm done with school."

"Then we'll have everything ready for you by then." Ayame stated.

"Please don't rush on my account, I also have to go and visit an old friend." Rin stated.

"Alright, we'll see what we can do. Is that all you need for us to do?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, for now." Rin answered as she stood up. "That would be all for now. If you need me call me to my cell phone, I'm not going to be at home for the night."

"If you don't mind me asking, but where are you going?" Ayame asked.

"I'm going to go and visit an old friend. Something tells me that I should." Rin answered as she turned to leave.

"Well then take care and don't let your guard down." Koga growled before leaving the room so that he could go and get started.

"Don't mind him; it's his way of showing he cares." Ayame explained.

"I know, you all take care as well. If you can please find any excuse to visit my cousin for the next couple of days." Rin stated. "I just want to double check and make sure that everything will go according to plan."

"I'll try, good night and take care." Ayame stated.

"I will, good night." Rin stated before taking her leave.

As soon as she had gotten on her motorcycle, another bad feeling hit her in the pit of her stomach. It was then that she realized that she would have to hurry if she wanted to make sure that her one and only loyal body guard was alright. _'Forgive me…but it is in my nature that I protect those who are dear to me…do not hate me.' _Rin thought as she sped through the streets so that she could try to make it in time.

Just as she reached the end of the road, Rin looked around the dark forest before her. She knew that she was almost there, all she would have to do is walk toward the small high that was covered by trees and she would be at his side. Just as she had entered the forest she felt it, his aura, his unmistakable aura as it surrounded her loyal knights house. Without a second thought, Rin ran as fast as she could. Just as she had reached the edge of the forest, Rin froze as she watched Alushu's house burn to the ground. After taking a calming breath, Rin was surrounded by the flames as she heard Alushu's worried voice growl out, "Get out of here my lady."

"I will not." Rin hissed as the flames that were drawn to her began to protect the man that followed him.

"Well, if I didn't know any better my darling wife fell in love with this demon." A familiar growl was heard. "Should I kill him?"

"No!" Rin yelled out as she made all of the flames disappear so that she would be touched.

"Damn it Rin run!!!" Alushu growled out in anger.

"Silence!" Rin yelled out in a cold and emotionless voice. "Mr. Smith…no Naraku! My husband, show yourself now!"

Koga turned to Ayame and nodded his head. He knew that something was going on and he as well as Ayame knew that Rin would not tell them the whole truth. She was to much of a caring person like her cousin to let them know if she was going to go to any danger. After taking a small and calming breath, Ayame dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. Just as she thought that he would not pick up their call, she froze when she heard his cold and emotionless voice ask, "What is it that you want? I told you already that I am no longer involved in anything that that child gets herself into."

"You told us so long as it her life was not in danger we were not to call you." Ayame stated in a calm voice.

Koga took the phone from his mate and took in a breath before adding, "We believe that her life is in danger. We also believe that she will be meeting with that bastard Naraku very soon."

"What makes you believe this?" Sesshomaru asked in a calm voice.

"It is about to be an hour since she left and we just can't help but feel we just fed her to the wolves…short to speak." Ayame was heard.

"I see, what has she told you that made you think this?" Sesshomaru growled as the part of him that still loved him began to worry for her.

"She wanted us to look at her parents' house and make sure that there were exits that her family that had nothing to do with what happened to her were able to make it out without being noticed." Koga explained. "We are to protect them here while we wait for her call."

"She also asked me to take care of Kagome as much as I can." Ayame added.

"I see, well I will try to see what I can do so that you see more of my sister. As for this plan, try to see if you can make it so that I will be able to enter the house without being sensed." Sesshomaru growled as he turned to this door.

"I'll see what I can do." Koga answered.

"Well, for now must make sure that Rin knows nothing of this. I do not need her yelling at me that I am no longer a part of this." Sesshomaru growled.

"Understood." Koga and Ayame said.

Having nothing more to say, Sesshomaru hung up the phone and turned to the door to find his brother standing in his door way with a frown on his face. Knowing that he had probably heard something, Sesshomaru glared at his brother and said, "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"It would seem that we don't have another option." Inuyasha growled as he slammed the door closed before following his brother over to the balcony.

"It would seem, so how much of that did you hear?" Sesshomaru growled before jumping out and landing at the far end of their mother's garden.

"I heard most of it; some of it was too low." Inuyasha answered as he landed next to his brother.

"So, what is it you want then little brother?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Can you really trust them?" Inuyasha growled out as he tried to not think about Koga being near his mate.

"I can, they protect your mate by attacking as if they wanted to use her." Sesshomaru explained. "They were always looking out of her even when you do not believe it."

"So what, what are you going to do? You haven't spoken to her in some months and barely spoke to her at diner." Inuyasha growled. "Why do you want to help her now?"

As he looked up to face the full moon that light up the sky, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a calmly breath. When it seemed like he was not going to answer his question, Inuyasha let out a low growl and added, "If you do not answer my question I will not allow Ayame or Koga near my mate."

"Naraku…" Sesshomaru stated in a cold voice.

"What the hell does that bastard have anything to do with this? He is gone." Inuyasha growled thinking that his brother was just avoiding the question.

"Naraku was in disguised when Rin was forced to marry him." Sesshomaru growled as he turned to face his brother. "She lived with that bastard for three years."

"So, you feel that it is your duty to end something that was not ended." Inuyasha growled. "It's not your fault. It's her families fault that she was stuck with that bastard."

"I know this, this is not the reason I have agreed to help them." Sesshomaru growled.

"Then why?!" Inuyasha yelled out in anger. "WHY ARE YOU HELPING RIN WHEN IT IS CLEARLY THAT SHE DOES NOT WANT YOUR HELP! WHY ARE YOU HELPING A PERASON THAT DOES NOT WANT HELP!!!"

Sesshomaru locked his cold, red eyes with those of his brother and growled out, "Wouldn't you do the same thing if it were Kagome when you were not mate?"

Before Inuyasha could even respond to that, Sesshomaru was out of sight. Gone from his side and gone from the house that they were so close to. _'Don't tell me…please don't tell me that bastard is in love with Rin…crap…'_ Inuyasha thought as he took in a deep breath and turned to leave. He had things to do and he had to call Koga before he could go home. If anything, the only thing that he was sure of, this battle was not going to end nicely in fact his mate would probably get hurt if she were to find out who her cousin was planning on fighting soon. _'Sorry love but no matter how much you'll end up hating me, I'm not going to tell you something that will only encourage you to fight with our unborn children.' _


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

She opened her eyes as she tried to think about the pain that was given by her entire body. She knew what she was getting herself into and knew that she would have to first finish her classes if she wanted to end this without any trouble. Just as she was about to try to get out of bed, she was pulled back down, as he deliberately applied pressure to the wounds on her arms and back. As she took in a deep breath she heard him say, "Don't think that you are off the hook just yet my lovely little wife."

"I know…but I have school to get too and a friend is picking me up." Rin answered as she tried to get out of his hold.

"So, you really are going to fight with me sometimes my pet?" He growled as he reopened the wounds on her wrist with a bit more pressure. "I find that interesting enough in its self."

"I'm not, but I'm not about to let someone that is innocent get involved so if that means that I will have to be punished by you so be it." Rin hissed out in a cold tone as she pulled free while trying to keep the blood off of her bed.

"Since I have just arrived and since I do not feel like trying, you may go, but I warn you know, drop your classes unless you don't mind making me some money in between your classes." Naraku growled as he licked his lips.

"I'll drop my classes today; I'll be back once I'm done with all of the paper work." Rin hissed out in a low tone.

Enraged, Naraku stood up and slammed her against the wall before growling out, "Do not think I will give you another chance to have me imprisoned you little bitch."

"Than make up your fucking mind…what the fuck do you want me to do you son of a bitch." Rin hissed as she used a bit of her miko powers to push him back while healing her wounds.

Not liking the tone in her voice, Naraku used one of his hands to pin her arms down while wrapping his other hand around her throat. Just as he leaned into her Rin closed her eyes as they heard the door bell ring. With a grin on his face, Naraku looked at Rin as he began to change form while hiding his aura and said, "Get dressed love, and I'll deal with your friend. Just make sure that your wounds aren't seen."

"You better not hurt him." Rin hissed as she made her way toward the shower so that she could get his scent off of her before going down and meeting Kohaku.

Kohaku waited outside the door thinking that Rin might have woken up late. Her car was parked and so was another black eclipse next to her car. Thinking that it was probably her neighbor again, Kohaku didn't bother sensing the inside of the house to make sure that she was alright. Just as he was about to use the spare key that she had handed him, the door was open and Kohaku took a step back as he heard the guys say, "Sorry about that, Rin just got in the shower, come on in."

Unsure of what to make of this, Kohaku stayed where he was and asked, "Who are you and how do you know Rin?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Nick, an old friend from the states."

Knowing that something didn't set right with this, Kohaku walked into the home and followed that man that called himself nick into the kitchen. Just as he was about to start making breakfast, Kohaku pulled out one of his hidden weapons and asked, "Just who the hell are you…I can tell you're a hanyou. What did you do to Rin?"

"Damn, and here I thought she was smart enough to only have human friends…not demon slayers as friends." Nick growled as he pulled out a kitchen knife while turning to face Kohaku. "What now little boy?"

"Oh Kohaku…what did you do?" Rin's sad voice was heard as she quickly stood in front of him to protect him from any attacks that Naraku had in store for him.

"It would seem that he has gotten himself into your miss my lovely wife." Naraku growled.

"Wife…Rin why didn't you say anything?" Kohaku asked in a worried voice.

"Because I didn't want anyone else getting hurt." Rin answered as she looked up to lock eyes with Naraku to add. "I'll do what you want me to just don't hurt him."

"Well then I like the sounds of that but how will I know that he won't go and tell your dear cousin?" Naraku asked as he looked over the knife in his hand.

"Because I don't want her getting dragged into his." Kohaku answered before Rin could say a thing.

"Well, now I have to pets to look after…what to do, just what should I do?" Naraku asked as he licked his lips.

"No!" Rin yelled. "I'll erase his memory and hide your aura but he will not have a part of this."

"Damn it Rin, just let me help you." Kohaku stated.

"No, I'm sorry, Naraku I will work for you and I will make sure that you are not found but leave him out of this." Rin hissed in a cold tone as she got ready to erase his memory.

"How interesting…very well then, you will start working for me tonight, I have a few friends whom I owe a favor to and you will be the perfect gift." Naraku growled as he placed the knife down while trying to look like the blond haired American Kohaku had seen him as.

"Rin do you have any idea what you are doing?" Kohaku yelled in worried as he reached out for her. "If you do this you can't escape him anymore?"

"I know that…please…don't worry, I'll be fine." Rin whispered as she placed her hand on his head while her miko energy surrounding it.

Before he could even do anything, Rin had done it; she had altered his memories. Once they were already to leave, Rin, Naraku, and Kohaku all got into Kohaku's car and drove off to the college they were attending. Once they were there, Naraku grin at Rin before walking around the campus to look for some new and old clients. Once he was out of sight, Rin turned to Kohaku with a smile on her face and said, "So are you ready for class?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you are going to be on time." Kohaku stated as he backed away from her.

"Oh, and why is that?" Rin replied with a teasing grin on her face.

"Because I just saw Sesshomaru and he didn't look happy at all. I think something happened with your cousin." Kohaku answered.

"Well if he didn't approach me then I'm not going to approach him, come on lets get to class before we're late." Rin hissed as she pushed pass him and made her way to class.

"But what if it was important?" Kohaku asked.

"Then he can go and find me in between my classes." Rin answered in a cold voice.

"Are you sure that is the wises thing to do?" Kohaku pushed.

Rin pushed and turned to lock her cold eyes with Kohaku before saying, "IF your that worried about things then you go ahead and go after him and let me know what is going on. I don't care, if it was important he would have come straight toward me."

"No…lets…let's just get to class." Kohaku answered as he tried to not to show his fear.

With a grin on her face, Rin led the way knowing that if Sesshomaru truly wanted to speak with her he would have done so by now. Once they entered their class, Rin took her seat and began to take her notes during the class while Kohaku just tried to stay awake. _'Umm…maybe I used a bit to much energy…never the less, once he sees Kikiyo my plan will work, so far I haven't really given him a reason not to trust me.' _Rin thought as she continued to take her notes. Just as the class had ended, Kohaku came up to her and said, "I told you it was important."

"Well obviously it wasn't since he waited till now." Rin hissed as she took her time in putting her things away.

"You're only going to piss him off." Kohaku stated.

"I know, but I like pissing him off, can you take notes for me next class? I have a feeling I won't be going." Rin explained as she turned to glare at Sesshomaru before adding, "It looks like he will not let me go."

"Well be careful, that new boyfriend of yours might get mad." Kohaku warned before walking off to leave Sesshomaru and Rin alone in the class room.

Once she was sure that no one else was going to walk in, Rin turned to face Sesshomaru once more and said, "If it's not important then I'm going to class just to let you know."

"It is…but would you rather talk here or on your way to your next class?" Sesshomaru answered.

"So, they called you after all, and here I thought you told them that you had nothing to do with me anymore." Rin hissed.

"So you haven't forgotten." Sesshomaru stated.

"No, so don't worry I can take care of myself now if you excuse me I have to get to my next class." Rin stated as she began to move pass him only to be stopped by him.

"You will explain to me what you had them do." Sesshomaru growled as he leaned into her.

"Let go." Rin hissed as she turned to glare up at Sesshomaru.

"No." Sesshomaru growled as he pinned her down to her desk. "You and I are going to talk now."

"I have nothing to say to you." Rin hissed as she could feel Naraku's aura heading toward them. _'Please…if you are as smart as you think you are let me go…' _

"I believe you and I have much to discuss." Sesshomaru growled as he leaned into to her so that they were inches apart.

"Please…just let go of me." Rin whispered as she turned away as if she were dealing with an ex-lover.

Before Sesshomaru could completely put together what was going on, he was forced to look up to find an American looking boy standing in the door way with a pissed off look in his eye. Rin pulled away as she heard her boyfriend say, "I believe my girlfriend said to let her go."

"Nick." Rin whispered as she was let go of.

"Who is he?" Nick asked as he pointed to Sesshomaru while pulling her behind him as if to show that he was going to protect him.

"He is someone of the past, can we please just get out of here." Rin answered as she took hold of her things.

"Sure baby, just go out side I'll be a minute." Nick stated as he kept his eyes locked with those of Sesshomaru.

"Please don't fight, I don't want you to get hurt." Rin stated as she pulled away from his slightly tight hold of her.

"I won't just give me two minutes." Nick answered.

"Fine…hurry up." Rin stated before walking out. _'Please tell me that you understood all of that…please.' _

Once she was out of the room, Sesshomaru stood up straight and asked, "What the hell do you want? I wasn't here to talk to you."

"I can see that." Nick responded as he turned to look back to make sure that Rin was gone. "But that doesn't mean I'm letting you get close to my girl."

"For an American you sure have good Japanese…" Sesshomaru growled as he glared at him.

"Thanks, now that that is settled, stay away from my girl." Nick stated as he turned to leave.

"I'm not going to give her up, she was mine before she ever met you…be prepared for a fight." Sesshomaru growled out in anger before storming out of the room.

"You won't win." Nick growled back once Sesshomaru was out of the room.

Not wanting to be around him when he was ready to let out his anger, Rin quickly made her way toward her gym class. She would be an hour early but at least she could not be beaten in the one place she had thought she would be safe. As she began to work out her stress and anger Rin didn't not that she was being watched. Just as she had stopped to take a short break before her gym class, Rin turned around as she heard a voice say, "Nice, hopefully you're a lot stronger too."

As soon as she had turned around to see who it was, Rin's heart stopped as she couldn't help but worry. Not only had he ruined her chances of catching him off guard, Naraku would think that she had been playing him this whole time; he would no longer trust her, he would use her and kill her before anyone would ever find out. Noticing the fear in her face, he walked over to her and asked, "Rin? Rin what's wrong? Aren't you glad to see an old friend? Rin? Talk to me?"

"No, what…what are you doing here…you can't be here…why?" Rin thought as she tried to figure out where she had gone wrong. Why hadn't she seen him coming, why didn't she see him coming.

"Well that's not nice." He growled. "I was worried about you so I came to make sure you were doing alright. I must say though, I'm glad you weren't kidding about being a strong miko."

"Damn it John! Why did you have to come!" Rin yelled out before running off toward the girls locker room.

**A/N: well there you have it, that's it for this chapter. Please let me know what you all think as we're getting to the end of the story. I'll be posting another fic soon, it's an older story that I wrote about two years ago but haven't been able to type it out or fix it until recently. Please let me know what you all think…review!!!!! **

**Darkiceone**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

He walked through the school knowing that the moment he could find Kohaku was the moment he would be able to organize something a lot bigger then what she had been able to think of. Not only that but he had a bad feeling that Rin had not seen everything or at least had not seen what she explained to Koga and Ayame for what it truly was. Just as he had found the right building, Sesshomaru pulled out his cell phone and said, "Not now, I'm in the middle of something."

"Yeah, well if you don't hurry up and get back to the office dad is going to eat you for diner, he isn't happy with you." Inuyasha's growl was heard.

"I have something to do and once I'm done I'll go, tell father that it was very important." Sesshomaru growled back.

"What the hell is so important that you blew off that meeting?" Inuyasha asked.

"The life of your cousin." Sesshomaru answered before hanging up.

Just as he had hung up the phone, Sesshomaru walked as Kohaku walked out of class with a frown on his face. Not caring if the boy and another class to get to, Sesshomaru walked up to him, grabbed his arm and began to drag him off toward his car. Once they were in the car, Kohaku turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "What the hell is your problem? Whatever you got going with Rin I have nothing to do with it."

"It has nothing to do with that, I need your help with something." Sesshomaru answered.

"What could I do that would you need me for to help the lord of the west." Kohaku mocked. He knew that there was some history between him and Rin. He liked Rin so if this was just to hurt her he would have to find someone else.

"I need you to come with me." Sesshomaru growled. "This isn't some short of plan to hurt Rin; it's actually to save her."

"What are you talking about?" Kohaku asked in a worried voice.

"I'm talking about saving the girl from herself." Sesshomaru answered before speeding off.

As he sat in silence and waited to arriver where ever it was that Sesshomaru was taking him, Kohaku couldn't help but worry about Rin. If she was hurt he knew that he wouldn't be able to deal with hit. He knew that he would probably go in a rage and kill the demon or hanyou that hurt her. It wasn't until they had parked that Kohaku turned to Sesshomaru to ask, "Who are we going to see that will help us save Rin from herself?"

"We are going to go and have a chat with the Lady of the Higurashi house." Sesshomaru answered as he got out of the car.

"What do you want now demon?" a cold voice was heard.

"I, Lord Sesshomaru, Heir of the west, am here to speak with your lady. I do believe she is expecting me."

"And the boy?" another asked.

"Enough, just let them in, I'll be down in a minute." Kikiyo's enraged voice was heard from the balcony above.

"As you wish Lady Higurashi." The two were heard before they began to lead the two into the castle house.

"Are you sure about this?" Kohaku asked in an unsure voice.

"I'm sure; just make sure you do what I tell you to do and when I tell you to do it." Sesshomaru growled as he walked in.

Once they were in the house, they were seat. While Kohaku continued to look around, Sesshomaru stood up and faced the stairs as he heard Kikiyo's pissed off voice say, "You didn't even call before hand, and you expected me to foresee this just for you. This better be important otherwise I will not hold back." as she was surrounded by water.

"You'll see how important it really is once you have held his boys hand. I also suggest that you keep this from my brother's mate." Sesshomaru growled as he pointed to Kohaku. "If she sees what you see she will only put herself in danger."

"Sesshomaru did you really just bring me just so that you could see what Rin and I have?" a pissed off Kohaku was heard as he stood up to leave.

"That is not the case I assure you young man, it would seem that my cousin h as placed a spell on you." Kikiyo stated as she began to realize that this was important if her cousin was hiding things from them through this boy.

"Do you see what I saw?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes but first I would like to know how you were able to see my cousin's spell." Kikiyo replied as she approached Sesshomaru with her hands held out.

"We don't have time for this; see what it is that she is keeping from us." Sesshomaru growled as he took a step back from Kikiyo's open hands.

"Kohaku…would you come here please?" Kikiyo called with a grin as she turned away from the pissed off inu demon and to the boy that was going to help them get some answers.

"Alright, but if it really is a trick I'm going to tell my father about this." Kohaku stated knowing that he could and probably would start a fight between the three houses if he really wanted to. Not that he would because he wouldn't want to upset his sister or Rin for that matter, he just didn't want to be used against Rin.

"Alright, just hold out your hands and close your eyes." Kikiyo instructed.

"Hurry up." Sesshomaru growled.

As soon as Kikiyo took hold of Kohaku's hands the two fell to the floor. While Kikiyo began to see what Kohaku had found out and what her cousin had seen, Kohaku began to remember what Rin had took from him. The memories of finding out that Naraku had found her and that he was using the ones she cared for to keep himself hidden from everyone. However it wasn't until Kikiyo let go of him and turned to the side and threw up that Sesshomaru realized how serious this was. Just as Kohaku was about to say something, he was stopped when he heard Kikiyo's voice say, "She messed up…she messed up and now she is going to pay for it…we got to hurry."

"What did you see?" Sesshomaru growled in worry as his inner demon began to fight for control.

"I saw…I saw how he killed her before leaving the country." Kikiyo whispered as she turned to her maids.

"Did Kagome see any of it?" Kohaku asked in a worried voice.

She allowed herself to be slammed against the wall for she knew that if she even tried to fight back she would have to see those she loved get hurt. He had caught her with John in the gym before her class; she had seen the look of hate and anger in his eyes as he told her to lore him to the back of the building where he would be able to knock him out. Just as they had reached the house, Rin had done what she was told while Naraku tied up John and made sure that he would be unable to move. Just as he allowed her to breath once more she heard him say, "I knew I couldn't trust you, you're just like her…a lying bitch like the rest of them."

"I…I didn't know he was here…I swear I didn't know he was coming." Rin coughed as she tried to get her breathing to steady.

"Do you really think I'm going to believe anything you say now you bitch!" Naraku roared as he slapped her across her face while making sure that his claws were out.

"Leave her alone! She's telling the truth!" John was heard as he began to struggle through the ropes that were holding him down.

"Shut up!" Naraku roared as he turned to the police officer from America only to claw him across the chest.

"John! Please just stop it…stop it!" Rin cried out as she could feel her miko energy building up so that she could heal him.

"Go ahead and heal him, it will only prolong his death." Naraku growled as he turned enraged eyes to Rin. "Heal him physically but you won't be able to purify the poison that is in him."

"Just watch me." Rin hissed as she pushed pass him with her miko aura before walking up to John. As he began to pass out, she smiled sadly at him and said, "I'm sorry that I didn't see you coming, I'm sorry that you got into all of this…but I can help, and I will make sure he doesn't kill you."

"Damn it Rin…just run." John stated as he tried to stay awake.

"I'm tired of running, I'm going to fight." Rin stated as she used her flames to keep Naraku back while completely healing and purifying John's wounds.

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" Naraku roared as he tried to get through her flames.

"I'll be the one killing you, you bastard." Rin hissed as she tried to keep her focus. _'I'm going to have to lower the flames just to finish healing him before I can really fight…if I do that then he'll be able to attack…here goes nothing.' _

"You really think you can, you stupid child, I'll take you one more time before I kill you with my bare hands." Naraku growled as he charged at her the moment her flames had weakened.

Just as he was about to reach her, Rin moved out of the way while placing a barrier around her friend. Once she was safely out of the way, she turned around to face him only to find that he was out of sight. As she kept her guard up, Rin tried to think of a way to get to her weapons without him catching her. Just as she was about to make her way toward her friend, Rin was clawed from behind before she was thrown across the room. As her wounds slowly began to heal, she heard Naraku's cold voice say, "I will make you pay for what you did to me you little bitch."

"Please, you can't really be telling me that you really did fall for me. What a joke." Rin hissed as her eyes changed to show those of the dragon of ice that lay within her.

"So I was right, it looks like I did choose the right Higurashi after all." Naraku growled as he showed his true self.

"You choose the wrong one; this little girl will kill you." Rin hissed as she blasted him back before flipping over him to get her weapons.

"Oh, and just how do you think you can do that?" Naraku growled as he tried to grab her only to pull back once her flames returned at full force.

"Wrong move baby." Naraku growled as he moved to attack John only to be thrown back by the a wall of ice.

With a grin on her face, Rin pulled her katana out of its sheath and said, "Sorry baby, but it's not that easy." in a mocking tone.

"So, you really do have two elements, this is going to be fun." Naraku growled as he charged at her with his own sword made out of miasma.

"It sure it." Rin hissed.

She slammed herself against the door for the hundredth time knowing that she would still be thrown back. She had to get to her, she had to go and help her cousin no matter what but she was being caged inside like a trapped bird. While the servants had tried to stop her, some of the maids quickly got a hold of Inuyasha and Kikiyo to try to stop her before she hurt herself or her un born children. _'Damn it Rin…let me help!' _Kagome thought angrily as she released her dragon and charged at the door only to be pulled back by her very own dragon as she heard her mates upset voice say, "Stop her."

"Damn it let me go! I have to help her!" Kagome stated as she began to cry.

"She doesn't want your help." Kikiyo's cold voice was heard as he and Sesshomaru came in through the front door.

"I don't care so either let me out or I'll break through!" Kagome yelled as tears began to ran down the side of her face.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called.

"No! No! Don't you dare tell me that to! Don't!" Kagome cried out in fear as she fell to the floor in tears.

"I'll go and help Rin in your place so do not worry." Sesshomaru spoke up as he turned to leave.

Before Kagome could even keep him from leaving to do something that she wanted to do, Kagome closed her eyes as she cried out in heartbroken sobs as she heard Rin's sad voice say, _'I'm not letting you die, I'm not letting you do this…for your sake I will try to do this on my own. I will kill Naraku if not I will die and take him with me. I'll see you again soon.' _

Realizing that this was their only chance to go without being stopped, Sesshomaru and Kikiyo ran out of the house knowing that Inuyasha would be able to take care of Kagome as she was. Just as they had reached the car, Sesshomaru let out a low growl as Kikiyo pulled out her sword. Before either one of them could say, the demon with a feather in her hair took in a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry if this looks wrong but really all I want to do is help."

"Kagura…what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru growled low in his throat.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter36

As she pulled away from the car, Kagura took in a deep breath and tried to stay calm. She knew that if she didn't use the right words to explain what she was doing here and how she knew how to find Naraku the fastest why, she would be seen as an enemy. If anything, she did not want the man she had fallen in love with to think of her as an enemy, she just wanted to help him while getting herself out of the curse he had left on her. Once she began to hear his warning growl, Kagura bared her neck and said, "I'm here to help you. I know I can track down Naraku without a second thought. However you have to trust me."

"If you have to say that then there is more to your story so explain yourself." Kikiyo hissed.

Once she was sure that Sesshomaru was not going to add to what Kikiyo had said she added, "I was cursed by that bastard a long time ago, he has my heart, so no matter how many time I will get attacked I will not die."

"So you are his little pet, I have no use for you." Sesshomaru growled as he turned to leave.

"Where are you going? You don't even know where to find them." Kikiyo hissed out as she noticed that he was not going to use the car but his own power.

"I am going to go and full fill what I have promised to my sister." Sesshomaru growled before his disappeared in a ball of light.

"Lead the way; you are all I have now." Kikiyo ordered as the car doors were opened.

"I know he loves her…but he will be my mate. I know that he will me mine." Kagura whispered as she got into the car and began to tell Kikiyo which way to go.

"Wait a minute…this is…this is the way to her house." Kikiyo stated as she began to press on the gas so that they could go faster.

Rin jumped over her wounded friend while healing his wound once more. Once she had done sure, she protected him in a bubble of water and ice while she continued her fight with Naraku. Just as she had blocked his attack, Rin used her flames to blast him back so that she could catch her breath. She had no idea how long this fight had gone on but it was going on long enough. _'I have to do it, I have take him with me to the pits of hell…but if I do that then there will be no one to get John out of here.' _Rin thought as she raised her sword and pointed at Naraku as she heard him growl out, "I see someone started her training again when she got back."

"Continued and mastered it." Rin hissed.

"Is that so?" Naraku growled as he slightly relaxed so that he could truly take notice of her stance and the way she held her sword. "I only see a little girl that was trained by a weak dog."

"I don't see that at all." A growl was heard before Naraku was thrown through the back wall and into her backyard.

"I never said you could come in, what are you doing here." Rin hissed as she walked over to her wall of weapons and got her fan weapons.

"I have a promise to take." Sesshomaru growled as he turned to face her friend that was in a barrier and currently tied up. "And who is he?"

"He is a friend, now would you mind, I have some unfinished business to take care of." Rin hissed as she ran toward the back yard while placing a barrier so that the fight would not go over to the next house.

"Foolish girl, I'm here to help." Sesshomaru growled as he caught up with her.

"Oh, but she doesn't need your help. You'll be the one needing her help." Naraku growled as he appeared unharmed by Sesshomaru's attack.

"What do you car anyway." Rin whispered, "You should be with that claimed of yours."

"Indeed, where is that claimed of yours lord Sesshomaru I'd just love to see you again." Naraku growled as he licked his lips.

"Bastard!" Rin yelled as she opened her weapons and charged.

"Damn it Rin." Sesshomaru growled as he followed after her to block whatever attack she would not notice.

"I'm fine on my own!" Rin yelled out as she easily cut Naraku only to use her flames to get under his skin so that he would burn from the inside out.

"You bitch!" Naraku roared in pain as he jumped back while putting out the flames with his miasma.

"I'll take that as a complement." Rin hissed as she landed next to Sesshomaru while adding, "I told you I'd be fine, just get John out of here for me."

"I can't do that, I have promise to full fill to my sister." Sesshomaru growled before he charged at Naraku.

"You idiot!" Rin yelled out in anger before charging at Naraku as well.

"Kanna…why don't you calm my little pet for me?" Naraku called before a girl dressed in all white appeared.

She had a whit button up shirt, a whit skirt that showed of her pale skin and no shoes. As she appeared before Rin, she locked eyes with Rin and said, "Play with me…mother."

"Mother? I'm not your mother." Rin said as she got ready to attack only to find herself putting her weapons down.

"Mother…play with me." Kanna whispered once more.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru growled as he jumped back only to jump further away from her as Naraku attacked.

"You attacked me so finish me off before you even try getting to my pet." Naraku growled as he charged at Sesshomaru.

"No…let…go…Dante…burn…"Rin whispered as she tried to keep control and the grip on her weapons.

"Kanna stop before you're killed!" a familiar voice was heard before Rin was pulled back and behind a woman.

"Rin…Rin are you alright?" Kikiyo's worried voice was heard.

"I'm fine…uh…what happened." Rin asked as she could feel herself getting control over her body once more.

"You have got to be more careful." Kikiyo stated.

"Well if it isn't my dear cousin…how are you these days?" Naraku asked in a mocking tone as he threw Sesshomaru away from him.

"I'm fine, just get my friend out of here." Rin answered as she pushed her away while trying to get herself off the ground. _'She should have been able to read my soul…which means that she would know what I want to do…this is my only chance.' _

"What are you talking about?" Kikiyo hissed. "I came to help you not your friend."

"If you help my friend I promise to run and let Sesshomaru handle things here…just please help him out of here." Rin stated.

"Uh…just wait right here. Kagura watch out for her." Kikiyo ordered before she ran off to go and put her cousin's friend in the back of her car.

"Right." Kagura growled as she kept her eyes on her sister, "Kanna, please you have got to fight him."

"She can't." Rin stated as she stood up as if nothing.

"Damn it Rin that was just an act!" Sesshomaru growled as he blocked Naraku's attack.

"You know nothing of my sister." Kagura growled as she kept Rin from Kanna's mirror.

"I know lots more than you do…" Rin hissed back as she drew her dragon like eyes back out to be used. _'Now is my only chance.' _

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura called for as she was blasted back by Rin power over water.

Once she was out of the way, Rin turned to Kanna and allowed her to use her mirror on her. It was the only way she could get close to Naraku without him thinking that she was up to something. Just as was forced to drop her weapons, she turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Run…"

"Kanna please stop this!" Kagura yelled out as she tried to get to her sister only to be pulled back by Sesshomaru.

"I will not allowed my claimed to get hurt." Sesshomaru growled as he did what Rin told him to do only he ran just to get Kagura away from Kanna.

"Well done Kanna, once I have what I want you are free to go with your sister." Naraku growled as Rin regrettably made her way to his side.

"Bastard." Rin hissed as she found herself able to speak but unable to move her body freely.

"Now, now my precious wife, that is no way to talk to your husband." Naraku growled as he used one of his claws to draw blood from her neck.

"Don't touch her!" Sesshomaru growled as he placed Kagura behind him.

"I need to get to my sister." Kagura hissed.

"No, you need to stay still." Sesshomaru growled as he withdrew his sword once more.

"Now, now, you have your claimed and I have my wife, how about I hand over your claims sister ad you'll leave us be…right my pet?" Naraku growled as he wrapped a hand around her throat.

"Let me go." Rin said as she tried to control her breathing so that she was able to stay conscious.

"Not by a long shot bitch." Naraku growled.

"Kanna stop this!" Kagura cried as she was held back by Sesshomaru.

As Naraku continued to tighten his hold on her, Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru with a sad smile on her face before closing her eyes. Before he could even charge forward, he heard her voice say, _'Take them, get the out of here, these flames will burn friends and foe…I the phoniex of ice and fire will be reborn once more…protect those I fought for until I return…be happy…I love you…' _

As he felt her aura flaring up, Sesshomaru looked away as Rin turned into Naraku's arms in order to take Kanna and Kagura so that they would not get hurt. As he did so, Rin easily got control over Naraku's motive and began to use it against him. Once she had gotten free from him, Rin kept her hold on Naraku as she hissed out, "Come on my precious husband, let's see if you can with stand Dante's flames."

"You crazy girl!" Naraku yelled as he tried to break free. "Even you will burn to ashes!"

"Don't you know?" Rin asked before leaning in and kissing Naraku as they were both surrounded in blazing flames. "A phoenix is born from its ashes…I will leave again."

Just as the entire house went up in flames, Sesshomaru managed to pull Kikiyo back and hold her down as it went up in flames. He knew what she had meant at that time, he knew that she would come back; he would just have to wait to prove to his sister that he had kept his word, she was safe and would return to them once she was ready to do so. _'Rin…do not make me wait…if you do not hurry…I will not be able to claim what is rightfully mine.' _Sesshomaru thought as he put a grieving Kikiyo, a happy Kagura and a confused girl into the car before driving to the hospital.

After they had been checked, Sesshomaru made his way to his brother's house knowing that what awaited him would be a beating he would never forget by his sister; which he would gladly take for failing his sister. After helping his brother convince Kagome that she would come back to everyone, Sesshomaru had realized it was time for him to live on his own. He and Kagura had put their engagement on hold since Kagura still had to help her sadden sister and he had to fix thing between his father and his own life.

After everything had been settled and done with, Sesshomaru began his new life, free from his father's control, Kagome moved on and realized that she still had her children to care for, to raise until the day her cousin would return to them. Kikiyo made the families realize how stupid all of this and held a meeting so that all of the power of the families would be given back to the rightful owner, the lord of the west, Inutaisho. Kagura was not going to give up, she would make sure Sesshomaru would become her mate, she would convince him to keep their engagement.

**A/N: the next chapter is the last chapter. Please let me know what you all think of it. ******** Review!!!!!!!! REIVEW, REIVEW, RIVEW!!!!**

**Darkiceone**


	37. The End

Chapter 37

Kagome ran around trying to figure out is anything was missing. She had the ball booked and knew that her sister was going to be in charge of making it look like a party for both children and the adults that were going to be taking their children. After making sure that she had her own clothing set out and ready for when she was going to change, Kagome turned around to find her mate walking in with her two kids covered in dirt. Not liking the look he was getting, Inuyasha slowly turned to face his mate and said; "Now love…I'm holding the puts."

It was a little over an years since she last saw her cousin and an year today since her children were born. While her daughter looked more like her mate, her son resembled her the most. He had long raven hair with sliver tips and dark golden eyes. Her daughter had long silver hair with black tips, and the same blazing golden eyes as her father. After taking in a deep breath, Kagome turned her back and said, "Just wait until you put my pups down."

"Oi, they're mine to you know." Inuyasha growled back.

"Inuyasha…Sit." Kagome hissed as she turned around and easily took her children from her ice dragon that held them in a very protective manner.

"That's not fair." Inuyasha growled as he struggled to stand up.

"Sit…" Kagome growled. "That's what you get for getting them dirty, and the second one was for cursing in front of the kids."

"Not like if they know what it means anyway." Inuyasha growled as he stood up.

"Do I need to 's' you again?" Kagome growled as she turned to face her mate with a devilish grin on her face.

"No, you've made your point." Inuyasha growled.

"Good now go and give these two a bath while I make sure that everything is going alright." Kagome stated as she handed her pups over to their father.

"Feh, you worry too much." Inuyasha growled.

"And you don't worry enough." Kagome shot back with a grin as she made her way to their phone.

"My mother and father said that they would be the first ones there to greet our guest." Inuyasha called over his shoulder.

"I know, I just need to call Kikiyo and see if she has heard anything from her." Kagome answered in a soft voice.

"Kagome, don't worry, she might just be resting, we don't even know how long that would take…" Inuyasha stated. "Even your parents and her parents said that no one in the right mind had ever tried it."

"I know, but…I just want her to be here." Kagome whispered before running off.

"Uh…come on pups let's get going." Inuyasha growled. "I need to get you cleaned up."

Kikiyo sat in the middle of the room surrounded by water. She knew that she had to get ready soon but if she didn't have an answer for her sister she knew that her sister couldn't truly be happy. It did hurt her a little bit knowing that she would only be happy if Rin was there but a part of her was alright with her. A part of her was alright with that because it was partly her fault that she had lost her sister's trust a long time ago. Just as she was going to try again, the door was opened as she heard her mother say, "Kikiyo dear, its your sister, she wants to talk to you."

"Great, alright thank you mother." Kikiyo answered.

As soon as she was sure that Kikiyo had the phone, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Its not that I don't trust you or care for you less, I'm just worried about her."

"I know, and for the record it is not nice to use your eyes on your sister." Kikiyo replied.

"I'm glad you are doing well." Kagome stated.

"So this isn't if I've seen her coming?" Kikiyo asked with a teasing voice.

"Well not completely, I was hoping if you would please try to get Kohaku to come." Kagome stated.

"If that boy doesn't want to go I don't see why you want to make him." Kikiyo replied in a tired voice.

Ever since he heard that Rin had been burn to death, he had lost something inside, as if he had given up on leaving. Instead he mainly worried about school and nothing else. While Kagome tried to get him to live and see that she was going to come back, Kikiyo thought it would be best to leave the poor boy alone.

"I just have this feeling that something is going to happen and I don't think we'll be able to see it until it is happening before us." Kagome answered truthfully. "I would just like as many as my friend there to make sure that no one is hurt without my knowing again."

"I see, well do you think we will have to fight?" Kikiyo asked as she began to think of a good weapon that she would be able to hide from view at a child's party.

"No, but I just want to make sure that everyone is there…can you please just convince him." Kagome stated.

"I'll try but if he isn't listing to his parents or to his sister I don't think I will be able to do a thing." Kikiyo stated.

"Thank you, well then I'll see you soon." Kagome answered.

"See you soon." Kikiyo replied before they both hung up. After hanging up Kikiyo took in a deep breath before making her way to her room so that she could start getting ready.

She had woken up hours ago feeling a bit better then she had been feeling for the past coulpe of days. As she sat up in bed she couldn't help but grin once she saw the kimono that was hung up and over her closet door. With a grin on her face, she forced herself out of bed and made her way to the shower. She knew that they wouldn't be able to see her, she knew that she had waited long enough. Just as she was about to gather her things, she looked at the door with a smile on her face and said, "Thank you for taking care of me…but perhaps it is time for me to family go and visit my family."

"All of them?" Alushu asked.

"All of them." She answered with a smile on her face as she entered the bath room to take a shower.

"As you wish, my lady." He answered before leaving her room.

The party had began as if nothing was going to happen, nothing bad anyway. Kagome had calmed down was all the children began to have fun and enjoy themselves. While she looked after her two pups, Kagome couldn't help but smile as she looked around the room. This was how a family was suppose to be, this was how things were suppose to turn out in the end. Just as she was completely relaxed, she turned to face her sister as she heard her say, "I'm glad that you are finally really happy."

"How can I not be?" Kagome asked in a happy voice as she handed her little girl to her sister.

"I see that they really are growing quite fast." Kikiyo stated with a smile on her face.

"Indeed, but I guess they both take after their father on that one." Kagome stated.

"No, all hanyou children grow quick so that they are no longer weak." Kikiyo explained. "I'm amazed Inuyasha didn't tell you this."

"I'm sure he probably tried but I probably did listen to him." Kagome answered.

"That does sound like you." Kikiyo added.

Before Kagome could say anything else, the two turned to face, Koga and Ayame as they heard a very happy Ayame say, "Thank you for inviting us today."

"I should be the one thanking you." Kagome replied.

"Good to see that you are alright." Koga added.

"Feh, have to say wolf, you know how to act." Inuyasha was heard as he appeared behind Kagome.

"Inuyasha be nice." Kagome warned.

"Indeed brother, you will only embarrass this family." Sesshomaru was heard.

"Glad to see that you are doing fine brother, Kagura it is nice seeing you again." Kagome was heard.

"Shall we cut the cake?" Kikiyo asked.

"Yes, let get everyone seated." Kagome answered.

Just then they noticed all the little kids running toward the small circus that had been set up for them. They were all laughing and smiling. Before they could go and see what was going on, they all saw Kohaku ran toward the coward of children. Just as they were going to go see what was going on, they all froze at what they saw, they watched as a young girl jumped over and into the air while twisting her body in the air. Just as she landed before all the children, they heard her soft, and caring voice say, "Come on, it's time for the cake little ones."

"It's about time." Kikiyo stated.

"It sure is." Ayame added.

"Rin." Kagome whispered.

Upon hearing her name being called out, Rin looked up and grinned at everyone before her before she said, "Hello everyone, I'm sorry if I worried you all."

Just as she began to fall forward, she was caught and held up as Alushu said, "You shouldn't push it my lady, you are still not that strong."

"I'm fine." Rin stated.

"Rin." Kohaku called.

"Kohaku…really, you didn't have to worry so much." Rin said as she was led toward Kagome, Kikiyo, and her waiting family by Alushu.

But just as she was about to pass out in Alushu's arms, Rin was pulled out of his arms and completely lifted off of the ground as she heard a familiar growl say, "You should have gotten your rest Rin."

"Sesshomaru…I'm so glad that you still care." Rin answered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Sesshomaru, put her down, I am your intended now." A growl was heard.

Before Sesshomaru could say anything, Rin got out of his arms and said, "Forgive me, I guess I was hoping for too much. Alushu…please take me to my parents." as she disappeared from Sesshomaru's arm's and to those of Alushu's.

"Rin don't push it!" Alushu growled.

But before anything else could be said or done, Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed red as he threw Alushu away from Rin once more. Before she could get out of his Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms as he wrapped her up in his tail as he sank his fangs into her shoulder. As soon as he had done so, the two were surrounded in ice and flames. Once they had died down, Sesshomaru let out a low growl and said, "She is the only one for me; she is my mate and the only one."

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into." Rin whispered in a husky voice.

"Finally, now would you two behave, there are children here." Kagome was heard as she and the others began to walk away to go and cut the cake.

**A/N: Well there you have it, that is the end of it. I hope you all enjoyed the story so please tell me what you all think of it. I will be posting another story soon and I hope you all will read it as well. Thank you for readying my story!! The following like is a picture of the Kimono that Rin walking in. ******** REIVEW!!!!!!!**

**Darkiceone**


End file.
